Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas (2da temporada de lo que una vez amé)
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: 16 en algunos capítulos pero tendrán sus alertas previas para el que no deba leerlo. Cada lágrima, cada esfuerzo, siempre en la guerra entre bien y el mal habrá sacrificios al igual que amor y odio, al igual que lealtad y traición. Los hilos de Zeref empiezan a moverse, Lucy se prepara. Los magos celestiales peligran y los dragon slayers del reino se reúnen.
1. Prólogo

**Desclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama :) **

**Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

** P****rólogo**

_Que las simples lágrimas caigan y que cada mundo caiga a pedazos, el lenguaje del alma que necesita ser escuchada y pide a gritos ayuda. _

Mi vida cambió por completo, huir de un lugar a otro y entrenar arduamente para el día del enfrentamiento. No estaba completamente segura de mí misma, la verdad ¿te sentirías segura si te dicen que quizás pelees contra el mago más poderoso? Si tú sí, pues yo no. Era demasiada presión la que sentía, muchas cosas que caían sobre mis hombros. Solo quiero que esto termine de una vez.

Miré la luna menguante con las millones de constelaciones que había cerca de ella, en el cielo teñido de un azul oscuro. Me levanté y vi como Acnologia descansaba a lado mío, sonreí para mis adentros, me había estado cuidando y enseñando muchas cosas durante estos dos años. Era de verdad como un padre para mí.

Me senté en un campo un poco alejado de donde estábamos con Acnologia. Abracé mis piernas y oculté mi cara en ellas. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos.

Todos los días era mojar mis camisas con mi sudor, cada día era llorar en silencio, cada día era querer que el día acabe… Extraño profundamente a todos mis seres queridos, a veces me pregunto ¿estarán haciendo sus fiestas en Fairy Tail? ¿Sabertooth, que tal estará todo en el gremio? ¿Sting que estará haciendo? ¿Habrá encontrado a otra?

Ante el último pensamiento me dio un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero aunque sea un sí debería aceptarlo de sobremanera, después de todo lo dejé en su cumpleaños, debería estar odiándome, era nuestro aniversario también… tiene todas las razones para estar haciéndolo.

Solté un largo suspiro que pareciera que estuve conteniéndolo hace dos años. Dos años ya pasaron de mi partida… solo espero que todos estén bien.

Levanté mi cara y la luz de la luna estaba segura que se reflejaba en mis lágrimas, tantas cosas inolvidables.

—Hime-sama —di la vuelta y limpié rápidamente mis lágrimas. Virgo se sentó a mi lado—debería dormir, hime-sama. Mañana será un día muy cansador.

—Ya voy, Virgo —sonreí— gracias.

—Siempre estaremos para usted, hime-sama —contestó ella— ¿habrá castigo por esto?

Buenos muchas cosas no cambiaron, sonreí nuevamente —no lo habrá, Virgo.

Virgo fue de nuevo al mundo espiritual. Solo había venido porque estaba preocupada. Toqué cada una de mis llaves— Gracias chicos —era lo máximo que podía hacer por ellos en ese momento. Al igual que todos los tiempos, ellos siempre me cuidaron y protegieron.

—Enserio deberías dormir, niña —una voz profunda se escuchó atrás mío.

—Están muy acostumbrados a salir sin permiso— dije riendo pero sin ganas.

—Es porque nos preocupamos por ti y lo sabes.

—Sí…

— ¿Extrañas mucho a mi hijo?

—Sí, Weisslogia-san a él y a todos.

—Solo Weiss si quieres, niña —dijo el dragón blanco para acercarse junto a mí.

—Solo, Lucy —Sonreí.


	2. Capitulo1

**Desclaimer:** Fairy Tail no es mío, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama

**Un Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 1:****Dudas Sobre Un Pasado****  
**

**_Flashback (hace dos días atrás)_**

_No tenía un rumbo en específico, solo corría lo más que podía. Un rayo negro pasa por mi izquierda y logro esquivarlo usando mi látigo para abalanzarme hacia un árbol derecho. _

—_Maldición — susurró al notar que me agarró el costado y ahora este me sangraba y noté que tenía algo de veneno por el humo negro y el dolor punzante que sentía ahí—sigue corriendo, Lu. No puedo darme el lujo de morir tan fácilmente — me animé a mí misma al tocar de nuevo tierra._

_Seguí y seguí, notando como los arbustos y árboles pasaban rápidamente pero a la vez se tornaban en un color amarillo muerto. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zeref apareció frente a mí con una mirada furiosa, con ojos carmesíes clavados en mí _—_La guerra sólo comprueba una cosa: que el ser humano sigue siendo un inhumano _—_y su puño completamente negro trata de golpearme pero lo esquivo hacia abajo pasándole de largo. _

_Noto como me hago más pesada a medida de que él aumenta su presión espiritual o magia. Cuando observo a lo lejos una enorme pelota negra viniendo rápidamente. Me dejo caer por la presión y el rugido de Acnologia impacta contra él. Aprovecho y escapo aunque sé que eso no fue nada para Zeref. ¡Joder tío! Este tipo era duro de matar._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

**Presente** **(De noche)**

— ¡Vamos, Lucy! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!

—No pue… —me he distraído en mis recuerdos y como consecuencia recibí un impacto directo del rugido de Acnologia.

— ¡Levántate!

—Moo… Yamete kudasai

— ¡Ahora! —otro rugido viene a mí y lo esquivo por poco.

—Ya no tengo fuerzas —caigo de rodillas sobre el césped y apenas consiente.

**De mañana**

Todo ha cambiado desde el día en el que fui con Acnologia. A veces, deseo que esto sea solo un horrible sueño, donde nada de esto fuera real, donde no exista un Zeref, donde no haya gremios oscuros pero en los momentos difíciles o confusos es donde empezamos a imaginarnos cosas que no pasarán, fantasías que solo en tu cabeza pueden pasar. He estado creyendo en algunas cosas pero las veo tan distantes de la realidad… Todas las promesas que he hecho aún deben estar de pie, seguro creen en mí pero estoy destrozada pero a pesar del dolor, a pesar de seguir muriendo por dentro día a día, voy a cumplir todas las promesas que he hecho tanto como a mis amigos (espíritus), Acnologia, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth y a Sting.

Siento que los rayos del sol empiezan a iluminar un poco la cueva donde Acnologia y yo nos encontrábamos, siento como se mueve a mi lado y lo observo abrir sus enormes ojos de dragón.

— ¿Has podido dormir algo aunque sea? —lo escucho con su voz más ronca.

—Sí — mentí.

—Lucy. Esta es la preparación de una guerra, gustéis o no deberás luchar y tratar de no tropezarte. Y no sientas miedo, aunque seguro hay un debate interno en tu cabeza pero recuerda que hay veces donde debes someterte a la oscuridad para que cuando una vez que salgas de ella brilles más fuerte que antes —Asentí comprendiendo y asombrada de como siempre sabe cómo me siento. Aunque solo me desconcertó la parte de someterme a la oscuridad.

—Lo sé. Es que a veces solo quisiera volver atrás —dije para salir a la entrada de la cueva con un dolor intenso por todo mi cuerpo, donde se encontraba en una alta montaña y podía divisar como una zona en específica moría sin razón. Un viento suave y frío manda hacia atrás mi pelo y cierro los ojos disfrutando.

—Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos —dijo para ver conmigo como Zeref era el culpable que todo lo que tocase desapareciera o se pudra.

—En estos dos años siempre mantenemos un ojo en él —me desanimé al recordar cuanto tiempo estuve afuera.

—Y eso es para saber si no hará un cambio de planes drástico.

—Sí... — apreté mis puños— lo sé—sentí su mirada fija en mí.

—Una vez escuché algo que es cierto, dicen que en el amor y la guerra, los mundos chocan y los corazones salen rotos pero todo eso puede esperar; estas aguantando y tú serás un arma mortal, sudor y lágrimas, no importa pero todo esto estará por cambiar, esa es la verdad, Lucy —desvió su mirada al cielo— No eres mi hija solo porque sí, es porque vi el potencial que tienes.

Miré a Acnologia sorprendida. El definitivamente nunca era muy de decir ''hija'' o ''amiga'' en sí. Tampoco es el tipo de dragón que te elogia por el potencial que uno tiene ya que él siempre fue anti-social, egoísta y destruía a toda una ciudad porque sí.

No dije nada y solo miré hacia ningún lugar en específico. Sumergida en mis pensamientos, la voz gruesa de Acnologia me saca de ellos.

—Me tendré que ir por unos días.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Abrí mis ojos marrones— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Iré a buscar unas cosas pero mientras hago ese viaje tú tendrás que seguir recolectando las llaves de los espíritus de los dragones.

—Tengo suficientes —contesté rápidamente.

—Aún te falta el de rayo, el agua, tierra y Zafiro.

— ¿Zafiro?

—Consiste en un fuego azul purificador.

—Oh…

—Ves— me miró —aún no conoces a todos y aún te faltan muchos, tonta humana.

Suspiré con pesadez —bien ¿por dónde debería empezar, sabelotodo?

—para el de rayo ve a Toreno.

—Pero esa ciudad…

— ¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

Suspiro nuevamente — bien.

Nos separamos luego de almorzar juntos. Toreno es una ciudad pequeña pero es una ciudad que está a lado de la ciudad donde Sabertooth prevalece.

¿Será bueno o malo si es que me encuentro con los muchachos por cosas de la vida? ¿Qué haría si eso pasara? Ay... Lucy seguro deben tener misiones en otras ciudades lejanas, que tonta me siento algunas veces.

Ahora mismo me encuentro muy lejos de aquel lugar y no sé si sea buena idea ir en tren, tardaré en bajar de esta colina y quizás Zeref me atrape.

—Puerta de dragón, dragón del cielo, ¡Grandeneey! —una llave blanca, con viento azul alrededor de ella apareció, seguida de una inmensa luz blanca.

— ¿Me llamaste, Lucy-san?

—Sí — asentí — ¿podrías llevarme cerca de Toreno? Ya sabes, esto se complica—apunté hacia los árboles donde debía estar Zeref. El dragón blanco del cielo lo notó al instante y asintió y me subió con delicadeza a su lomo.

— ¿Él me odia? —susurré. Cuando se me vino a la mente el momento del entrenamiento. A pesar, de que recibí el impacto directo de su rugido y yo ya no podía más... Acnologia...

—El rey dragón… —se rio por debajo— no lo creo, solo que recuerda que nuestro rey también fue humano en sus tiempos, es... solo exigente —comenzó a volar.

— ¿Crees que quiera volver a serlo? —pregunté con delicadeza.

—Quizás. Ustedes los humanos son divertidos, es por eso que me gustáis pero no sé si quisiera ser uno de vosotros.

— ¿Gracias? —dije con un puchero.

—Son débiles — se rió— esa es la verdad. Pero el querer tener poder y tenerlo puede corromperte.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—Acnologia era un humano pero como tal seguro tenía seres queridos junto a él. Uno busca poder para proteger, así como quiero ser un dragón para proteger a Wendy, eso demuestra que hasta nuestra especie necesita algo que proteger, la diferencia aparte del afecto y lo demás es que nosotros sí podemos estar solos por un largo tiempo.

—Pero ¿Acnologia empezó a matar más dragones porque quería más poder o me equivoco?

— No, no te equivocas. El los mataba porque quería más poder pero ¿era por venganza o porque aún tenía a sus seres quería y no deseaba que murieran bajo los dragones?

— ¿Placer de matar?

—Acnologia puede ser sanguinario, quizás quiera a todo el mundo muerto, es capaz de bañarse con tu sangre y quizás solo sienta un poco de placer pero no.

Una gota se me resbaló, ara... creo que eso es lo mismo... — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Acnologia era una humano. Ustedes no quieren quitar vida así por así, por placer... y recuerdo al dragón que había criado a Acnologia, lo recuerdo a él, cuando era un mago joven. Lleno de sueños, virtudes, un mago fuerte con mucha determinación.

— ¿Y luego?

—Y luego solo una persona que quería deshacerse de los dragones por razones desconocidas. Ya era lo suficientemente fuerte, ya podía matar cientos de nosotros pero dentro de él había más y no era solo el querer poder, su sonrisa era más oscura y siniestra. ¿Sabes? si te bañas en la sangre de un dragón tu poder aumenta.

—Placer de matar… de hecho algunos humanos, si se los pueden llamar así lo hacen.

—Es por eso que al igual algunos de nosotros los odiaban, pueden ser humanos pero otros son monstruos disfrazados de vosotros, escondiéndose entre vosotros y fingiendo ser vosotros. Pero mi recuerdo y mis memorias sobre Acnologia son de otra clase de ser humano. Los rumores son de una persona que quiso matar porque simplemente quería poder y matar pero los rumores no definen quien eres y no revela tu verdadero pasado. Lo que haya pasado en ese entonces solo Acnologia lo sabe.

—Tienes razón —suspiré, me gustaría preguntarle pero tengo miedo a como reaccione.

—No te preocupes, es su forma de ser y quizás solo en serio quiera protegerte. Hasta ahora, me cuesta creer que haya adoptado a un hijo humano, en especial mujer. Y simplemente su forma de actuar debe ser porque de alguna manera quiere ahorrarte un sufrimiento que quizás de encuentres en futuro.

—Sí. Gracias, Grandeneey.

Fue un tiempo, quizás medio día pero Grandeneey a un poco de distancia de la ciudad me ha dejado. Claro para no llamar la atención de tener un dragón conmigo. Era una ciudad pequeña pero era cómoda.

Entré y quizás eran alrededor de las 7:00 pm. Fui a cenar en un lugar y luego a alquilar una habitación en la primera posada que encontré. Alquilé y fui directo donde la recepcionista me dijo que debía estar mi habitación entregándome la llave del cuarto.

Me entré a bañar. ¡Oh! El placer de una buena ducha y no solo agua del río o cualquier otra cosa parecida como a saliva de dragón (ya que Acnologia pensaba que podría bañarme como las gatas a sus gatitos) pero luego se quejaba de que no tenía buen gusto, maldito dragón, la primera vez creí que me quería comer y por una semana entera estuve despierta, tratando de que no me devore cuando estaba dormida.

Salí con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y solo empiezo a pensar mirando la luna llena desde la ventana.

Quiero que estés aquí, tengo la necesidad encontrarte y decirte que te necesito y que no quise dejarte atrás en ningún momento. Quiero que me cuentes que hiciste en este tiempo, quiero que compartamos todos nuestros momentos como antes, quisiera volver al comienzo de todo… Sting… No te culpo si me odias.

**_Sueño_**

—_Lucy… Lucy… — escuché a alguien llamarme a lo lejos._

— _¿Mamá? — era todo oscuro_

—_Ven, Lu-chan — me encontraba de pronto en un largo pasillo._

— _¡Mamá! —grité emocionada corriendo hacia donde vi que la luz aparecía — ¡Mamá! _

—_Lucy… recuerda que nada de esto es tu culpa_

—_Ma…— dije al cruzar la luz blanca, el mundo colapsa, el cielo se tiñe de rojo, el humo y los gritos de desesperación se hacen notar, cimientos alrededor y algunos edificios se derrumban y veo a una mujer ensangrentada, rubia, ojos marrones casi cerrados y me sonríe con la poca fuerza que le queda—má._

—_Te amo — una sombra negra atraviesa su pecho._

**_Fin de sueño_**

Me despierto jadeando y llena de sudor, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas y pensando el porqué de ese sueño tan extraño pero nuevamente sentí un sentimiento de soledad, la habitación estaba sumergida en un profundo silencio y los recuerdos de cuando dormía con Lector, Fro y Sting me vienen a la mente. Los extraño.

* * *

**( ¿?) Punto de Vista**

— ¿Una misión?

—Sí. Es de clase S. La información la tienen ahí.

—Bien.

—Eliminen ese gremio oscuro.

* * *

**(Lucy) Punto de Vista**

Era de mañana y los rayos del sol me molestaban profundamente.

Salí del edificio con Plue entre mis brazos para desayunar y luego de pasar un rato, frente a una cafetería vi a mucha gente reunida al otro lado de esta. Fui a ver que sucedía y me abrí paso entre la multitud. Cuando llegué finalmente un niño de doce años aproximadamente, estiró mis ropas con lágrimas a los costados de sus ojos saliendo como cascadas.

— ¡Ese gremio mató a mi madre! —Y se desplomó, llorando con todas sus fuerzas.

Me arrodillé y le acaricié su cabeza. Algunas personas miraban con lástima y otras murmuraban cosas.

—Calma, ¿qué sucedió?

— ¡Lo que pasa es que está ese maldito gremio oscuro en nuestros bosques y nadie hace nada! — saltó un ciudadano nervioso apuntando al bosque.

Asentí en compresión y me levanté.

—Hemos mandado peticiones de ayuda a los gremios más cercanos pero ninguno vino en ayuda aún —continuó una señora con una pizca de desesperación.

— ¡Los magos solo están holgazaneando! —gritó ya uno muy cabreado.

—Yo soy maga— dije firme y los presentes callaron — y estoy dispuesta ayudarlos.

— ¿Tú? — preguntó el niño sonándose la nariz.

—Pun pun puun

—Ves, soy una maga de espíritus celestiales —le sonrío al niño.

— ¡Onegai! —Cierra sus ojos al darse cuenta, juntando sus manos y agachando su cabeza —esos sujetos mataron a mi mamá.

Hago que se levante junto conmigo del suelo y asiento con la cabeza, veo algunas sonrisas en algunos ciudadanos presentes.

—Lo siento, pero este trabajo es para Sabetooth —escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de la multitud frente a mí. Todos giramos la mirada y…

—Lector…

—Pun punnn

* * *

''_**Cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y por eso la vida vale la pena''**_

_**Paulo Coelho**__**-**__** Escritor brasileño.**_

* * *

**Gracias a todos **

**Lamento mucho la demora. Realmente volveré y actualizaré más pronto una vez que comienzen mis vacaciones de invierno porque con la secu se me hace imposible.**

**Gomen ! Los quiero **

**Muchas gracias 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Nos leemos y son los mejores leectores 3**

**Zoey (~ºuº)~**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Desclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama**

**Un Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 2: No Voy Sin Ti**

**Capitulo Anterior**

Hago que se levante junto conmigo de suelo y asiento con la cabeza, veo algunas sonrisas en algunos ciudadanos presentes.

—Lo siento, pero esté trabajo es para Sabertooth —escucho una voz muy familiar detrás de la multitud frente a mí. Todos giramos la mirada y…

—Lector…

—Pun punnn

**Presente**

—Sting…

—Lu… —no pude seguir ahí con sus ojos azules clavados en los míos—cy —terminé de escuchar cuando estaba corriendo en dirección contraria.

Sentí como faltaba el aire en mis pulmones así que he parado para tranquilizar igualmente los latidos de mi corazón que iba a mil por horas, acompañado con el rugido de mi panza suplicando por algo de comida.

—Pun puun pun—Plue apuntó a una confitería en cuanto antes de entrar miré hacia atrás

¿Acaso tenía la ilusión de que a pesar de lo que le he hecho venga detrás de mí?

Sentía un tremendo nudo en mi garganta que hasta me costó hacer mi orden a la maid que la cual me miró preocupada.

— ¿Está todo bien, ama? —me preguntó antes de irse a recoger más pedidos.

—Sí. No te preocupes —sonreí lo mejor que podía en ese momento.

—Bien. Con su permiso —hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Al mirarle sonreí, recordando nuestra primera misión cuando me encontraron en la estación de trenes.

—Pun punn…

Dirigí mi vista hacia Plue y con las imágenes de lo sucedido antes de llegar aquí en mi cabeza empecé a reír, realmente me estoy volviendo loca.

—Fui una estúpida—suspiré pesadamente cuando Plue que me miraba confundido.

— ¡Oh! —escucho detrás de mí y veo a un joven quizás de mi edad, lindo, sí. Todo un rompecorazones seguro— Que hace un mujer así de hermosa insultándose a sí misma.

Pero no estaba de humor, fingí una sonrisa tratando de parecer amable —tuve algunos… inconvenientes.

— ¿Puedo escucharte, nena?

¿Qué? El típico te escucho y te comprendo y si tienes razón hasta terminar en la cama. ¡Ja! Por suerte, Cana ya me había advertido de esta clase de hombre y esta clase de hombres se merecían una Lucy Kick.

—Uhm… jaja preferiría que no. Ya sabes son cosas personales.

—Entiendo — ¡Touché! Lo sabía, la verdad nunca esperé poder identificar a uno, una gotita estilo anime se me cayó.

—Uhm… entonces podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos… ya sabes

—Ehm —reí nerviosamente —lo siento, pero quisiera pasar un tiempo a solas con mi acompañante, él puede morderte y no quisiera que eso te pase. Es muy aterrador y celoso.

— ¿Acompañante? —preguntó con sus ojos dorados mandando atrás su cabello castaño, buscando algún ser humano en nuestra mesa para dos.

—Sí —y quise que la tierra me trague en el momento en el que señalé a Plue — es un perro.

—Pun pun —y saludó temblorosamente como siempre demostrando que era completamente lo contrario a lo que describí. Lo agarré entre mis manos poniéndole frente a mí con un cartel que dice ''peligro''

El castaño frente a mí no sabía cómo reaccionar y tuve que ahogar una risita por la expresión de su cara.

— ¿Estás segura de que es un perro? —y lo señaló.

— ¡Sí! ¿No es muy evidente? —dije rodando los ojos.

Estuvo mirando bien a Plue durante unos segundos y luego lo tocó con un dedo para saber cómo era exactamente. No sabía porque daba tantas vueltas al asunto, era un perro y eso era evidente.

Aclarándose la garganta y cambiando de tema me preguntó que hacía aquí y que me gustaría hacer.

—Nada, vine a desayunar —sonreí falsamente, este tipo era raro.

—Vamos a pasear luego de que desayunemos…juntos. —hizo el énfasis en ''juntos''.

—Ettoo… no gracias.

—Vamos —ya me estaba hartando.

—En serio, lo aprecio pero no tengo ganas de desayunar con un extraño.

—Pe…

—Dijo que no — los dos miramos a nuestro costado, de mi lado, a mi izquierda especificando.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? —susurré pero sabía que lo escuchó con sus poderes de Dragon Slayer.

—Sí, ahora me iba —dijo el hombre frente a mí atemorizado por la mirada intimidante de Sting— Preciosa novia por cierto, cuídala — con eso último salió huyendo.

—Entonces... —evité su mirada.

—Entonces... —lo vi sentándose frente a mí con sus ojos reflejando enojo—Rubia —suspiró, suspiré.

—Yo… Sting… —la verdad no sabía que decir, había estado practicando por horas, ¡días! para saber que le iba a decir en el momento y ahora que lo es no se me viene nada a la cabeza, ¡Dios! ¿¡Qué hago!?... ¿Debería salir corriendo otra vez? ¡No! Tengo orgullo, mi orgullo de mujer. Una aura depresiva me invadió con el pensamiento de que ese orgullo se fue en el momento que anteriormente salí huyendo.

—Tan solo quiero una explicación —dijo rápidamente.

—Es porque no te quería dañar.

— ¿En serio? —si... enojado, furioso, rabioso, irritado, exasperado, cabreado pero felizmente controlándose—Quiero la explicación completa.

—Pues… —me resigné y le conté todo.

Luego de un tiempo de silencio comenzó.

—Estás loca, rubia — y rió para acomodarse mejor en el respaldo de su silla.

— ¡Eres rubio también! — hice un mohín cruzando mis brazos.

— ¡Sting Eucliffe! — escuchamos una voz y nos giramos a ver quién era.

Un señor de mediana estatura, ya de edad, con una lista en su mano lo estaba buscando con la mirada.

—¡Oi! —dijo Sting para levantarse e irse junto a él.

No mires sus abdominales Lucy, no lo mires mucho, Lucy evita mirar su cuerpo bien tonificado y trabajado. Pues bueno el hablarme locamente a mí misma internamente no funcionó, mis cachetes se pusieron rojos, recuerdos en cierta habitación vinieron a mi mente. ¡Lucy-hentai! me reprimí, ¿que diría Happy si me viera así?

Plue me golpeaba mi brazo algo preocupado mientras mi cara competía con el color de pelo de Erza.

— ¿Es usted mago de Sabertooth?

—Así mismo, el más fuerte —respondió Sting haciendo un apretón de mano con el señor.

Rodé los ojos muchas cosas no cambiaban ¿eh?

—Mucho gusto mi nombre es Madarame Sai y soy el secretario del alcalde de esta ciudad. Aquí tiene algunos detalles de todo lo que se ha encontrado acerca de dónde puede ser la posible ubicación del gremio oscuro.

Sting agarró los papeles y luego me miró a mí antes de volver a poner sus ojos en los papeles.

—Con su permiso.

Cuando el señor se había ido Sting se sentó de nuevo frente a mí.

— ¿Pasa algo, rubia?

—N-n-no nada — reí nerviosamente.

—Sí... Claro. Como sea. Todos te extrañan en especial Fairy Tail, ya sabes Natsu-san esta como loco.

—Si… —dije perdida jugando con mis manos ¿y él?

— ¿Tienes algo? —acaso actúa indiferente a la situación.

—Sting hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

— ¿Dime que es?

—Tú có —fui interrumpida.

— ¡Sting-sama! — una pelirroja vino directamente abrazándole por detrás a Sting— ¡Te extrañé tanto Sting-sama! — zorra.

— ¡Yumiko! —Sting se dio lentamente la vuelta —podrías soltarm —no le dejó terminar ya que le besó. Zorra regalada.

Bajé mi mirada y no sabía qué hacer, estaba llena de cólera. Me levanté y con una sonrisa me dirigí a la chica.

—Lo siento — se disculpó la… chica.

—No. Yo ya me iba

—Lucy…

—Fue un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo — Le pasé la mano en la cual tenía la pulsera que me había regalado— Una amistad así te dije que nunca moriría —lo dije para dejar en claro la amistad y retirarme.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¡Lucy! Ella no es nada.

—Sting-sama, eres tan malo para negarme.

—Adiós, con su permiso.

Hice un saludo con la mano y con Plue en mis brazos salí del lugar.

Bien. ¿Ahora que debería hacer? ¿Llorar? Más tarde, ahora podría distraerme con no se, hacerme cargo de ese gremio oscuro y luego ir de compras.

Por el camino pregunté a los lugareños sobre que opinaban ellos donde se debía encontrar y demás cosas necesarias.

Una vez que me metí en el lugar y seguí un camino hasta llegar a un río y pude ver lejanamente un edificio con ladrillos y paredes oscuros.

—Ese debe ser —continué cautelosamente.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente puede ver como dos magos llevaban a la hija de Bisca junto con Laki inconscientes. Cuando pareció que Asuka estaba retomando la consciencia abriendo lentamente sus ojos hice un gesto para que haga silencio y sus lágrimas caían con un asentamiento.

—Asuka… —susurré con lástima. Bien ahora sí había una muy buena razón para ir a destruir el gremio.

Me infiltré sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Un gran poder mágico se encontraba aquí y eso erizaba mi piel. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

Fui a una habitación donde había visto desde el exterior que metían a Laki y Asuka.

—Laki —la vi ya despierta.

— ¡Lucy!

—Shh…

— ¿Dónde estuviste en todos estos años? Te echamos de menos.

—Lo sé, lo siento pero luego les contaré todo ahora debemos salir de aquí rápido.

—Lucy-san —escuché Asuka al borde de las lágrimas.

—Vamos, debemos apurarnos.

—Nadie se va de aquí —apareció un hombre con una nariz puntiaguda, pelo negro y ojos morados — Kenshi avisa a Kimura Katsu-sama

¿Kimura?

**_Flashback_**

_Minerva se ruborizó y miró hacia el lado opuesto con simpatía y con dulzura respondió: Kimura Katsu. Su gremio era Draco._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Minerva

— ¿Pero qué? —dijo Laki asombrada cuando vio que tan rápido se puso detrás de mí.

A pesar de su rapidez pude esquivar su puño pero otra mano más grande como la del maestro Makarov cuando usa su magia logró golpearme fuertemente haciéndome volar rompiendo las paredes hasta llegar al centro del gremio.

— ¡Lucy!

— ¡Lucy!

—Ugh…

Todos los miembros se empezaron a reunir y él que se movía rápidamente me agarró del cuello. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente recuperada del rugido de Acnologia.

— ¿Ahora que harás? —fue lo que pude entender, no estaba muy consciente. El golpe había sido muy duro.

A medida que perdía la noción vi como un rugido de fuego golpeó al sujeto.

—Natsu… —fue lo que vi mientras note que una luz a mi lado contrario ya había eliminado a la mitad del gremio — Sting…

— ¡Lucy! —escuché las voces de los dos.

Caí desmayada.

* * *

Luego de un tiempo pude ver a las personas alrededor mío.

— ¡Erza!

— ¡Lucy!

—¡Todos vengan Lucy ya despertó! — escuché decir a Asuka.

—Menos mal — escuché a Charle y un suspiro de alivio por parte de Wendy.

— ¡Hey! ¿Lucy que te pasó? — vi a Gray entrando con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Porlyusica —Makarov estaba agradeciendo a señora que me miraba atentamente.

—¡Lucy! —gritó Natsu para darme un abrazo.

—Fairy Tail — susurré.

—Bienvenida de vuelta — vi sonriendo a Makarov.

Una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por mi mejilla.

—Gracias Lucy — escuché decir a Bisca y Alzack

—Etto... Yo no hice nada — me sentí avergonzada.

—Aun así. Evitaste que la golpeen para interrogarles.

— ¿Eh? ¿Interrogar?

—Teníamos entendido que ese gremio quería saber algo de nosotros para luego decírselo a Tártaros y formar parte de la Alianza Balam — explicó Mira.

—Como sea, estamos muy felices de volver a verte, Lucy. —sonrió Gray.

— ¿Por qué nos dejaste así tan repentinamente? — soltó Erza abrazándome de golpe sobre su pecho duro por la armadura.

—Etto… Tuve que ir con Acnologia

— ¿¡EH!? — el gremio estaba confuso. Claro yo no les había dado el tiempo para explicarles mis poderes a todos cuando ataqué Fairy Tail hace dos años.

—Eso explicaría la magia oscura que tenías en ti.

— ¿Qué? — Me dirigí a Porlyusica — ¿tenía?

—En especial a tu costado.

— ¿A mi costado? — y toqué donde Zeref me había agarrado anteriormente ¿No era veneno? Decidí callarme para no preocuparles.

Porlyusica asintió y luego se despidió. Una vez que Levy me ayudó a levantarme fuimos al centro del gremio Fairy Tail.

—Chicos —vi a los muchachos de Sabertooth ahí presentes.

— ¡Lucy! —Vino Minerva junto a mí junto con Yukino, Lector y Frosch. Claro Minerva comportándose como la señora de Sabertooth sonriendo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Nos enteramos de lo que pasó.

Sin más Levy parecía enojada y se puso frente a mí.

— ¿Le...? — me interrumpió con una cachetada y luego me abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! ¡Idiota!

—Lo siento — y le correspondí el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

—Esto merita una celebración — dijo el maestro como siempre con una botella y ambos gremios gritando con puños levantados.

Estaba sentada en el bar y Mirajane me sonrió junto con Yukino y Lissana.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté.

— ¿Y Sting?

—No lo sé.

En ese momento escuché como fuego, hielo, luces y hierros volaban de aquí para allá.

—Está presente —dije luego de ver el rayo de luz.

—Uhm… eso parece. Al menos, míralo — vino Levy.

Me di la vuelta y lo miré discretamente.

—Lucy, tu baba — comentó Lisanna ahogando una risita.

Con mis cachetes rojizos, me di la vuelta hinchando mis mejillas.

—Eso no vale — luego encontré a Yukino mirándole a Rogue y a Levy discretamente a Gajeel.

— ¿Y cómo van? — saltaron levemente por mi comentario que hizo que se les descubriera y las dos avergonzadas musitaron apenas audible ''te odio''.

Nos reímos con Lisanna y Mira habló.

—Ara, Ara habla Lucy quien comía con la mirada a Sting.

—Te gussddsdsta — Levy imitó a Happy.

—Obvio eran pareja.

— ¿Eh? Claro que no. Yo no miraría de esa manera a Sting. Hablen por ustedes — me defendí ocultando mi cara — ¿Yo? ¿Comerle con la mirada a Sting?

—Sí, soy irresistible pero igual me sigue asombrando que venga de ti.

Vi como las chicas ahogaban risitas y recé porque no sea Sting él que estuviera detrás de mí.

Lentamente di la vuelta y abrí un ojo.

—Hi… — dije avergonzada. Kami no me quería. Trágame tierra.

— ¿Entonces me estabas comiendo? — preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—N-N-No. Era so-solo en un caso hipotético. Ya sabes si yo te comía con la mirada. ¡Son charlas de mujeres! ¿¡Podrías dejar de ser tan curioso la próxima vez!? — y me crucé de brazos.

—Solo venía a pedir un vaso más de bebida — comentó y luego se fue con una sonrisa socarrona y el cual Mira entregó.

—Parece enojado —comentó Mira.

—Después de todo ella lo dejó —contó Yukino.

Suspiré.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche y Cana nos llamó.

—¡Hey, hagamos una competencia!—dijo con una botella alzada.

— ¿De qué se trata? — dijeron Natsu emocionado y Gray curioso.

— ¿Quiénes son mejores bebedores Fairy Tail o Sabertooth?

Las rivalidades nunca paraban. Algunos ya estaban mal y otros que no bebían, solo nos quedamos mirando.

Me senté hacia el lado de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth estaba frente a nosotros. Frente a mí Sting que no dejaba de mirarme.

Trataba de ignorarlo así que para distraerme estaba viendo como muchos tigres perdían contra Cana; Natsu y Gray competían entre ellos.

—Lucy ¿por qué no lo miras? — preguntó Levy a mi lado.

—Está borracho, no.

—Pero Lucy… Sabes se dice que los borrachos nunca mienten

— ¿¡Pero qué!?

Levy rió por lo bajo y miré a Sting. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a perder este concurso de miradas fijas. Aunque debía admitir se veía sexy ¡No! ¡Él había estado con otra! ...Bueno yo le dejé. Mi cabeza empezaba a doler.

Luego vi como sonrió arrogante como siempre y me crucé de brazos pareciendo seria.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No — dijo con su sonrisa — Eres linda cuando te pones celosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? — obvio que sí, lo que pasó esta mañana me las pagaras Eucliffe. Asintió.

Su mirada me ganó, él se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo, no valía la pena seguir con esto.

Me levanté y Erza me agarró antes de irme mi mano.

— ¿Sucede algo, Lucy?

—Nada. Solo voy al baño —sonreí mientras ella asintió.

Entré al baño y me lavé bien la cara. Mi corazón latía rápidamente solo con pensar en los ojos de Sting clavados en mí.

Cuando estuve preparada mentalmente para volver a la mesa. Salí del baño pero choqué por el pecho de alguien.

—S-Sting…

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —respondió con su sonrisa.

—No... Solo… —reí nerviosamente. Pero con rapidez colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me empujó dentro del baño.

—No me importaría si me comieras con la mirada hipotéticamente hablando —me susurró al oído. Esto se tornaba peligroso.

—Sting...

—No voy de aquí sin ti, rubia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Y dos preguntas**

**.Uhmm... como ustedes saben muchos me pidieron por lemon y bueno yo había escrito sobre una noche de Sting con Lucy. **

**1- ¿Del 1 al 10 que tan lemon quieren mis lectores y lectoras pervertidos? :3**

**2- Y una duda ¿que tal les parece que va la historia? **

**También quiero aclarar que los que leen el fic solo por el trama no se preocupen que también haré una advertencia cuando haya un Stinlu muy fuerte. **

**Y a los que sigan mi historia de Nalu el fuego perdido diré que dentro de unos días subiré la continuación :**

**Eso era todo, muchas gracias**

**los amo 3 nos leemos pronto :3**


	4. capitulo 3

**Desclarimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama :3**

**Un Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Traición?**

**Capítulo anterior**

—No me importaría si me comieras con la mirada hipotéticamente hablando —Me susurró al oído. Esto se tornaba peligroso.

—Sting…

—No voy de aquí sin ti, rubia —sentenció.

**Presente**

—Además debo explicarte lo de esta mañana. Es la hija de un cliente que tuvimos en el pasado, una chica que vive en una mansión. Desde el primer día había estado como obsesionada por mí pero nunca le hice caso y solo que esta mañana... no sé qué le pasó por eso se comportó así e hizo… lo que hizo. Lucy, créeme y pregúntale a Rogue, Fro o incluso Lector. No hice nada malo.

Su cara, su expresión de seriedad me decía que era cierto lo que él estaba diciendo. Solo que algo no me caía del todo con esa chica, la sentí… peligrosa pero no por Sting, tenía algo más.

—No es por ser celosa pero trata de que no se te acerque y si se puede que incluso ya no la veas más —la verdad era si por un poco de celos y ese ''si se puede'' era un ''hazlo'' y él ya lo sabía.

Sting sonrió y asintió mientras me tocó la pulsera de la muñeca. Se acercó a mis labios pero con fuerza de voluntad antes de caer rendida por los suyos decidí apartarlo delicadamente.

—No — fue lo único que pude decir mientras evitaba mirar a sus ojos.

—Lucy…

— ¡Simplemente no! —inhalé aire y me estaba poniendo ¿nerviosa? ¿Sentía desesperación? — ¡No puedo. En cualquier momento debería irme para probablemente morir y simplemente te haré daño a ti, y yo lo único que quiero es que tú puedas vivir tran…! —lo que sea que estaba sintiendo me hizo hablar rápido y el hablar rápido hizo que Sting decida callarme con un suave beso. Causa y efecto, bien, me gusta este efecto.

—Uno elige quién o qué te hace daño, Lucy —dijo a medida que se alejaba.

—Pero… —volvió a interrumpirme.

—Ya sabes a quien elegí y no importa, no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

Con la misma seriedad con la que me dijo, fue con la misma burla con la que terminó guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo de lado.

—No olvides que no estás sola.

Salió y simplemente me quedé ahí, mirando como tonta esa puerta. ¿Quién diría que en el baño de Fairy Tail sería acorralada por un tigre y simplemente haber estado en una situación muy peligrosa, tanto para mí como para mi propio yo interno que ya se ha desmayado?

Me miré al espejo nuevamente y noté que mis mejillas estaban rojas aunque no sabía si era por la cercanía, por la rabia que me había dado el saber que puede pasar en el futuro o por el simple hecho del jodido gesto que acababa de hacer Sting para despedirse y sus palabras al final.

* * *

Al siguiente día todo fue anormalmente tranquilo. Los miembros de los gremios tenían charlas alegres y más de cinco amistades nuevas ya se habrían formado.

Mi mirada recorrió por el gremio buscando a cierto peli rosa y especialmente cierto rubio. De la nada apareció Mirajane con una sonrisa en su rostro y Happy a su lado volando tapándose su boca.

— ¿Buscas algo, Lucy-chan? —Dijo Mira con una voz picarona y unos dedos sobre su boca, mirándome de reojo —Cierto rubio ¿quizás?

— ¿¡Eehh!? —dije sorprendida por la repentina aparición y por la insinuación. ¿Acaso era tan evidente?

—Te guussddta —molestó Happy.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y volteé mi cara para que no se notara… mucho.

Mira me miró sorprendida —Lu, ¿por qué estás triste?

Sinceramente no me había dado cuenta en que momento había mirado al suelo y mordiendo mi labio inferior. No sabía ni por qué tenía las ganas de llorar.

Mira me agarró de mi mano y le pidió a Happy que se retire, no sin antes decir un ''Lucy…'' preocupado.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Lucy?

—Es solo que… Realmente extrañé todo esto —miré el gremio— a Fairy Tail.

—Lucy…

—Y el saber que debo irme pronto y quizás ya no los vuelva a ver, todo esto me pone mal.

Mira quedó callada mientras me miraba. Mis lágrimas salían y definitivamente iba a extrañar todo esto.

—El recuerdo cuando fuiste tú la que me puso la marca de Fairy, el de Natsu y yo haciendo la primera misión juntos, cuando Erza y Gray se unieron y juntos formamos el equipo de Natsu y el sencillo hecho de que Happy siempre me moleste e irrumpan en mi apartamento. El alcohol y las fiestas junto con las peleas siempre presentes y los increíblemente malísimos cantos de Gajeel, los momentos de motivación del maestro y… —respiré hondo.

—El haber conocido a Sabertooth, el haber pasado tiempo con ellos también, el tiempo con Sting —el silencio volvió a caer sobre nosotras —todo eso simplemente… se esfumará cuando el día llegue... y lo peor es que ni si quiera sé cuando.

Al rato sentí una cachetada y vi las lágrimas de Mira

—Nunca más… vuelvas a decir eso —mordía su labio— ¡Lucy, sin darte cuenta te estás dando por vencida! —Abrí mis ojos y mis lágrimas caían. Miraba a Mirajane y se notaba que estaba molesta pero preocupada— ¿Simplemente porque Acnologia te dijo que debes enfrentarte a Zeref ya te das por muerta? ¡Lucy! Estás siendo entrenada por el dragón más temido, tienes dos gremios que te apoyarán sin pensarlo dos veces ¿crees que te traicionaremos? En el pasado nos han puesto en una trampa y por eso te hicimos todas esas cosas feas pero... —sus lágrimas y una leve sonrisa cruzó por su rostro— nunca te vamos a dejar sola y no nos pidas que te dejemos porque nunca dejamos a uno de nosotros atrás.

Las palabras que Mira-chan me estaba dando...

Aún sin saber que responder y con las lágrimas cayendo como cascadas de mis ojos, Mira decidió abrazarme. Por alguna razón Mira tenía ese complejo de madre que yo tanto añoraba.

—Eso es cierto, Lucy —escuché una voz atrás de mí.

—Nunca dejamos a un amigo atrás.

—Somos como una familia después de todo.

—Somos una familia —corrige.

— ¡Aye!

—Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Charle.

Vi como todos me dedicaban una sonrisa. Sting tenía razón, no estaba sola.

Los abracé sin pensármelo dos veces, volver a estar con ellos antes de ir era como un milagro. La manera en como Fairy Tail apareció en mi vida, la manera que a pesar del mal momento pasado Sabertooth apareció en mi vida. Mi sueño de ser un hada se cumplió y el sueño de simplemente no estar sola como acostumbraba en esa fría mansión cuando mi madre murió, también se cumplió.

Escuchamos las puertas del gremio abrirse. Y vi como miembros de Sabertooth (entre ellos Sting) entraron al gremio, sonriendo y saludando. Sentí un dolor en el estómago y me separé adolorida de Natsu.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Lucy? —preguntó preocupado.

Erza se agachó para agarrarme de la mano ya que yo me encontraba sobre mis rodillas agarrándome de mi estómago.

— ¿Lucy? —su voz rotunda pero preocupada.

Las llaves en mi cintura empezaron a brillar y Virgo salió de la nada.

—Lucy-sama, Acnologia-sama dice que vayas junto a él lo más rápido posible.

Un estruendo se empezó a armar con Natsu y los otros con la protesta de que ellos querían acompañarme.

—Lo siento, pero quisiera hacerlo sola.

Miré con tristeza y me di cuenta de que todos en el gremio me miraban. Sting se acercó a mi lado, ayudándome a levantar.

Todos asintieron en respuesta a lo que había dicho anteriormente y sí, todos sabían lo que me estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

—Eres una hada — dijo Makarov —pase lo que pase siempre contarás con nuestro apoyo.

Asentí secándome mis lágrimas y Sting me abrazó por la cintura atrás susurrándome —eres novia del gran Sting Eucliffe, siempre estarás bien porque eres la gran Lucy Heartfilia.

Esbocé una sonrisa sin darme cuenta.

Me dio media vuelta y noté como Erza se sonrojó y Wendy miró a otro lado—Todo saldrá bien —aseguró mientras me dio un beso en la frente y Loke se puso a mi lado de la nada —Cuídala —le ordenó arrogante pero con una sonrisa a lo que Loke asintió y le sonrió en respuesta. Conmovedor, ya se llevaban ligeramente bien.

Fuimos y una vez alejada del gremio en el bosque llamé a Grandenney.

Había un silencio entre nosotras hasta que una pregunta vino en mi mente.

— ¿Grandenney…?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que algún día Acnologia, uhm… trate de matarme?

El silencio fue su respuesta, me sentí estúpida por alguna razón pero por otra me sentía preocupada esperando saber qué opinaba ella.

Luego de unos segundos — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Yo… no sé.

—No lo sé, Lucy. Nadie sabe que pasa dentro de esa cabeza, el simple hecho de que te haya aceptado o entrenado como su hija ya nos afirma lo impredecible que puede llegar a ser.

Miré las escamas blancas que estaban debajo de mis manos. Recordé el sueño que me ha estado atormentando en los últimos días.

_**Sueño-**_

_Las voces hablaban mientras todo lo demás permanecía oscuro._

_Era un tormento._

_—Acnologia solo habla con los seres que considera enemigos._

_—Ese dragón es el apocalipsis, es el mismo infierno en esta tierra._

_—Él traerá destrucción._

_—Sin embargo, él tiene miedo._

_—Te utiliza._

_Las voces comienzan a aturdirme, salgo corriendo pero no sentía nada solido bajo mi pie lo que me daba un cosquilleo en mi interior. Sin darme cuenta una lágrima cae. Ni siquiera sé porque lloro._

_La lágrima cae y me doy cuenta de que hay agua debajo de mí y esto me causa una alteración. Me caigo y me empiezo a hundir ¿Estaba sobre un mar? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? Trato desesperadamente por buscar aire en la superficie pero cada vez me siento más pesada._

_La angustia y la desesperación se expanden por todo mi cuerpo y las voces no paran. Salen burbujas de mi boca sin poder atajar más la respiración, miro a la derecha y solo veo dos ojos blancos perfectamente redondos._

_—Acnologia… nunca haría eso…_

_—Solo una muñeca._

**_Fin de sueño-_**

—Es solo una pesadilla — murmuro.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Me percato que estoy sobre tierra ahora— hemos llegado.

—Gra-gracias. Puedes volver —sonreí a Grandenney.

— ¿Segura, va todo bien?

—Sí…

Grandeneey vuelve y yo sigo con Virgo guiándome hacia una cueva.

—La noto distraída, hime-sama.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Merezco castigo, hime-sama?

— ¡No! ¡Virgo!

—Lo siento, hime-sama. Aunque hay algo que me llama la atención.

— ¿Qué es? —Pregunte curiosa.

—Ellos dijeron que no te iban a dejar. Sin embargo, aún con las protestas lo más natural es que hasta hubiesen peleado por venir hasta aquí con usted.

Eso hizo darme cuenta de que Virgo tenía razón, algo estaban planeando y tenía miedo de que fuera.

—Ya has vuelto —escuché la voz de Acnologia mientras lo veía salir de entre los árboles.

—Sí… Virgo me dijo que me querías aquí, urgente.

Asintió— No debes perder tu tiempo, ponte en posición.

Asentí y ya me imaginaba que esto era lo que iba a pasar. Volver a mis días de entrenamiento junto con él. Solo que esta vez los recuerdos de aquel sueño me venían.

_'' —Acnologia solo habla con los seres que considera enemigos''_

Un rugido vino pero esquivé usando mi látigo. Tiro un Urano Metria, él usa sus alas como escudo, no le había hecho nada.

Cuando lo había conocido, una amenazante figura al igual que aquella, la misma figura que causa una piel de gallina, a la que le tendrás respeto sin motivo.

_**Flashback**_

_—¡No me tragaba el cuento de que solo una persona fuera tan cruel para hacer eso!_

_—Oh… Jerry… — dijo con pereza— él solo fue un esclavo._

_Seguíamos discutiendo._

_—Su mente fue tan débil para ser usada como una marioneta, como esperaba de un humano._

**_Fin del Flashback._**

El había usado a ese muchacho que habíamos atrapado.

Esquivé otro rugido con mi látigo enrollado por la rama de un árbol. Mientras me columpiaba estaba por llamar a Loke pero su ala fue más rápida y terminó golpeándome.

Me estrellé en el piso y antes de que pudiera levantarme puso su pata o pie a milímetros de mi cuerpo a punto de aplastarme.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Lucy?

—Nada. Solo estoy algo distraída.

Acnologia no me habló y se dio media vuelta, dejándome sola y con heridas.

— ¿¡Me dejarás aquí sola!? —grité enojada.

—... — quedó callado— No pierdo tiempo en seres que son débiles.

—Yo no soy débil — me levanté con dolor.

— ¡Demuéstralo!

Lancé un rugido y volvimos a pelear la diferencia era que esta vez solo usé mis poderes de Dragon Slayer.

Seguimos así hasta la noche. Virgo, Aries, Geminis y Plue estaban junto a mí ayudándome con curar mis heridas.

Cuando terminamos de cenar con Acnologia (yo comida del mundo espiritual y él su propia comida) nos quedamos mirando el cielo oscuro junto con la luna.

—Tus ojos se parecen a la luna llena —solté mientras él me miró.

Estaba recostada por él y su gran cuerpo, literal grande. ¿Qué se sentiría ser dragón?

— ¿Insinúas algo? —dijo mandándome como de costumbre esa pizca de temor.

—No —cerré los ojos con tranquilidad— solo que son tan iguales pero tan diferentes a la vez. La luna es inofensiva

_'' —Ese dragón es el apocalipsis, es el mismo infierno en esta tierra''_

—Hmp —alzó su cabeza para mirar la luna— aunque también es hermosa pero te aseguro que las relaciones amorosas entre humanos y dragones no deberán ir bien.

—Tonto… —musité pero esbocé una sonrisa — eres más bien como un padre.

Acnologia no dijo nada y acostó su cabeza cerrando los ojos.

—Mi época de humano ya acabó — ¿Él desea volver a ser humano? ¿Se siente solo? ¿Cómo pensaría que algún día él me pudiera traicionar?

—Acnologia…

Escuché un leve rugido como respuesta.

— ¿Alguna vez… has tenido miedo a algo?

No había respuesta de su parte.

— ¿Alguna vez te importó alguien?

—Quizás… Fui humano.

— ¿Qué sucederá si Zeref me mata? —pregunté tocando mi herida.

—No lo sé — ¿por qué me oculta la verdad? —Pero si lo hace, lo odiaría más porque mató a una persona cercana tanto como para llamarla ''hija''.

Lo miré sorprendida pero no dije nada, sonreí nuevamente.

Realmente la luna se parece a él. Puede cambiar de actitud, puede ser cruel, despiadado pero aun así sigue siendo él mismo solo que a veces muestra sus sentimientos otras no.

* * *

**Lo sientooo **

**TOT me he tardado un poco (MUCHO)**

**Pero aquí les traje **

**El lemmon lo voy a dejar para que sea opcional como el último capitulo **

**Un capitulo solo lemmon :3**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. **

**Espero que sigan comentando y gracias a esas personas que recomiendan el Fic. **

**Los quiero y nos leemos pronto. **

**PD: A los personajes AU no se preocupen estarán en la historia.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Desclarimer**: Fairy Tail no es mío, pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

**Un Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 4:**** ¡P****recaución!. Posible trampa de Zeref (Parte 1)**

**Capítulo anterior:**

— ¿Qué sucederá si Zeref me mata? —pregunté tocando mi herida.

—No lo sé — ¿por qué me oculta la verdad? —Pero si lo hace, lo odiaría más, mataría a una persona cercana tanto como para llamarla ''hija''.

Lo miré sorprendida pero no dije nada, sonreí nuevamente.

Realmente la luna se parece a él. Puede cambiar de actitud, puede ser cruel, despiadado pero aun así sigue siendo él mismo solo que a veces muestra sus sentimientos y otras… no.

**Presente:**

_**Con Sting**_

Me encontraba en Saber, en mi cuarto con Lector. Miré al exceed que estaba durmiendo sobre mi torso desnudo y simplemente suspiré. Había pasado unos meses ya de que Lucy volvió a irse y en vez de dar un paso hacia adelante, daba dos pasos hacia atrás. Todo este caso de todos los Dragon Slayers reunidos…

Me sentía estúpido de alguna manera. ¿Qué hacía ahí exactamente? Había pasado tantas cosas en ese tiempo desde que la rubia se fue que sinceramente me sentía perdido.

Claro que nada de eso le importaría ya que hubiese sido normal si es que no se hubiese cruzado con la rubia tiempo atrás. Una sonrisa típica y digna de Sting Eucliffle cruzó por mi rostro, el mejor de los mejores como dice Lector, no me arrepentía para nada de haberla conocido.

Recordé como parecía tan frágil, llorando, sin saber a dónde ir. Recordé los insultos y las maldiciones dirigidas hacia mí luego de hacerla cabrear aunque a pesar de eso admitía que se le hacía divertido aun en estos tiempos querían seguir cabreándola.

Sin duda había pasado mucho tiempo Lucy, tanto como para que en un momento sintiera una ligera admiración por la rubia por más de que odie reconocerlo, como había podido sobre llevar la traición de sus seres queridos y al final de cuenta perdonar ¡Incluso a la causante del problema!.

Recordé a Alice y apreté los puños ligeramente. Quizás Lucy la había perdonado pero aun así, dentro de mí… sentía un deje de rencor.

Miré hacia la ventana y puse a Lector cuidadosamente sobre la cama para poder levantarme e irme al baño, era increíble como no podía pegar un solo ojo y solo por una chica de ojos chocolatosos.

Me lavé mi cara con el agua que corría, cerré la llave y me miré al espejo. Arrogancia irradiaba, nadie era mejor que yo pero… golpeé súbitamente el lavamanos. Si nadie era mejor que yo ¿por qué demonios no estaba ÉL protegiendo a la rubia de una batalla en la que estaba involucrada la vida de ella? ¿Por qué ÉL no estaba entrenando hasta ganarse heridas graves o bien caer desmayado del cansancio? ¿¡Por qué ELLA siempre sacrificaba todo aun si su vida corriera peligro por ellos!?

No es que no tuviera fe en ella pero es solo que ¡Demonios! Él le había dicho que la amaba y simplemente aceptaba sin más que se fuera con un dragón para entrenar y así ganar la batalla (con suerte). Bien no lo hacía solamente por mi orgullo del mejor de todos o del macho alfa o cualquier otra cosa. YO era su dragón, si tenía que estar con alguien era con CONMIGO. YO debía hacer algo para protegerla.

Quizás sea un posesivo, todo lo que uno quiera y hasta quizás aunque odiaba profundamente admitirlo, tenía miedo… Miedo como aquella vez que creí que Lector perdió la vida en una de las misiones, miedo a perder a alguien importante. ¿A la muerte por qué debía temerle? Después de todo el final llega para cada uno pero volver a la sensación de que se me hiela la sangre, de olvidar incluso como respirar, estar en un estado de shock total. Sacudí mi cabeza. Quizás… solo quizás y un poco, sería un estorbo, después de todo Lucy era quien entrenaba con el rey de los dragones pero con mi inquebrantable orgullo no dejaría que eso me afectara. No importaba que, de alguna manera debía ayudarla.

Cansado de ver como ella hacía todo, como derramaba lágrimas pero seguía sonriendo. Mis músculos se tensaron y recordé el día en el que leí su carta. No lloré porque me encontraba con Rogue a mi lado y no dejaría por nada del mundo que me viera de débil pero he de admitir que ganas me sobraban como al mismo tiempo tenía rabia. Rabia contra ella porque me había dejado sin más. Rabia por el hecho de que hasta pensé que todo lo que pasamos no significó nada para ella.

Una sola cosa pudo venir a mi mente en ese momento, rabia por amarla y dejar que se vaya. Aun así la quería y no lo negaba, caía fácilmente ante ella, era una debilidad pero a la vez fuerza. Es cierto y no niego, tenía ganas de estar con otras mujeres… pero no por deseo… sino por venganza por querer olvidarla pero cuando te vuelves adicto a algo es difícil dejarlo. Cuando la vi de vuelta y me enteré que fue lo que realmente pasó me sentí… abatido.

* * *

Un gruñido se me escapó de mis labios a sentir los rayos de luz sobre mi rostro.

—No — fue lo único que dije para darle la espalda a los rayos de luz y a los ojos rojos que se clavaban en mí.

—Vamos, el maestro quiere que estemos puntualmente.

—Puede esperar.

—Sting…

— ¡Sting-kun! Debemos irnos — dijo Lector zarandeándome con pocas fuerzas.

— ¿No dormiste ayer? —soltó de repente el pelinegro.

—No… —suspiré—ya voy enseguida —me rendí. Ya no iba a poder conciliar sueño y probablemente solo haya dormido dos horas.

Un tiempo más tarde estábamos todos los miembros del gremio estábamos reunidos en medio del salón grande y la vi. A lado del maestro se encontraba aquella chica que se había lanzado sobre mí cuando estaba ''desayunando'' con Lucy cuando nos encontramos de nuevo. Sonreí al recordar que Lucy había sentido celos. Yumiko… ¿huh?

—Tendremos un nuevo miembro en el gremio —anunció el maestro mientras la pelirroja de ojos jade sonreía abiertamente — Su nombre es Suzuki Yumiko.

Nadie dijo nada, solo mirábamos a chica ahí parada. ¿Acaso ella no era una simple chica típica hija de papá? Miré al maestro que estaba con su mirada seria pero con una sonrisa de medio lado. A lado contrario de donde estaba la chica se encontraba la señorita Minerva frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí, esa chica era molesta pero ojalá que no le busque a lady Minerva como había tentado a Lucy.

Vi como nadie dijo nada y apenas algunos saludos eran dirigidos hacia ella. Me encontraba con Rogue, Lector y Fro viendo el tablero de misiones. Rufus vino con Orga a lado mío sonriendo como siempre.

— ¡Sting! — saludó el gigante.

—Oi — dije para luego volver a mirar el tablero de misiones.

—Y Rogue-kun, Sting-kun… ¿dieron la bienvenida a la nueva? — preguntó cordialmente Rufus como siempre.

—No — respondió Rogue. Yo encogí los brazos.

Cuando por fin nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con una de las misiones fuimos para que nos sellen y pudiéramos ir.

—Rogue. Sting —escuchamos la voz del maestro — Yumiko os irá con vosotros.

— ¿Por? — me limité a preguntar observando como la pelirroja sonreía con picardía.

—No necesitamos a alguien más, estamos bien los dos —dijo fríamente Rogue. Lo miré extrañado.

—Sting-kun… yo… quería pedirte perdón por lo de aquella vez, sé que fue muy atrevido de mi parte en especial frente a tu amiga — dijo esto último con… ¿desprecio? — ¿Qué tal si hacemos las pases y volvemos a empezar de cero? —me tendió su mano para estrecharla y una sonrisa—Suzuki Yumiko, un placer.

—Sting — esta vez fue Lector quien habló pero era la primera vez que sentía una cierto odio en su mirada— tiene novia.

—Oh… — respondió con sorpresa pero algo me decía que eso ella ya lo sabía, quizás porque ''sobre actuaba'' — como sea — miró con desprecio a Lector por un segundo—Tan solo quiero una amistad con él — fruncí mi ceño, nadie miraba así a Lector, no en mi presencia.

—Empiezas mal, Yumiko-san — respondí frío.

Unas palabras habían venido a mí en ese momento

''_Cuídense de Suzuki-san… ella no es de fiar, por el bien de Lucy les digo'' _

Ese muchacho que nos había advertido con una sonrisa pero aun así se notaba que iba en serio.

—El de hielo por lo visto tenía razón — murmuró Rogue para que simplemente yo pueda escuchar.

Asentí mirándola con un deje de desprecio. Ella era peligrosa sin duda pero mi mente ahora daba mil vueltas. ¿Cómo sabía que ella vendría aquí? ¿De dónde la conocía? ¿Cuáles eran sus vínculos? ¿Y cómo él conocía a Lucy?

—Parece que se conocen de antes pero bueno no es asunto mío. Quiero que ella vaya con ustedes así ustedes podrán decirme si realmente vale la pena tenerla en el gremio.

—Pero… —empecé yo.

—Es una orden— el tono autoritario hizo que mirara por un mini segundo el suelo.

—No lo defraudaré — comenzó la pelirroja sonriendo a la par que mostraba su músculo demostrando supuesta fuerza.

Reí por debajo ¿quién era ella? ¿Qué se creía?

Cuando íbamos saliendo del gremio una mano agarró mi brazo derecho con fuerza.

—Señorita Minerva —quedé sorprendido por su repentino agarré de fuerza y la mirada que me lanzaba.

—Cuiden sus bocas frente a esa —prácticamente escupió Minerva.

—S-sí.

—Vayan.

* * *

_**En otro lado**_

— ¿Crees que estarán bien? — preguntó Natsu.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —respondió simplemente Gajeel.

—Sting y Rogue.

— ¿Huh? ¿Te preocupas por los de Sabertooth, salamander?

—No pero… ella es lo más cercano al peligro que tenemos, una manera para encontrar a Lucy y saber que realmente está pasando.

Gajeel miró seriamente el cielo desde la puerta de Fairy Tail — ¡Je! Estarán bien— dijo cruzándose de brazos acordándose de Rogue y la última charla que tuvieron —Por lo demás nunca pensé que conejita estuviera metida con Acnologia hasta que lo escuché de ella pero jamás nos dijo nada de Zeref.

—Al igual estoy más preocupada por Lucy-san —dijo una pequeña peliazul con una dulce voz — si lo que ha dicho Zero-kun es verdad, eso daría una gran ventaja a Zeref en la batalla.

—Hai —respondió serio el Dragon Slayer de fuego como si estuviera debatiendo algo en su interior— pero — volvió a su sonrisa de siempre—sé que Lucy podrá hacerlo. Mientras debemos evitar que aquella chica se haga su movimiento.

Los tres dragon slayers de Fairy Tail quedaron en silencio, lo cual era algo novedoso ya que no era normal aquello

— ¡Bah! —Dijo de repente Gajeel dándose la vuelta para entrar al gremio— todo esto es tan… estúpido — y entró dejando a Natsu y a Wendy con el ceño medio fruncido.

Luego de un tiempo Wendy se calmó y habló—Gajeel tiene razón — Natsu la miró con intriga— Aquella chica solamente caerá en una decepción, es claramente visible que es solo una marioneta de Zeref y otra cosa…

—Alice — supuso de inmediato Natsu.

Wendy asintió— Ella sigue mal por lo que pasó en el pasado, sería un blanco perfecto para poder atacar a Lucy.

—Y ni si quiera sabemos dónde está tampoco — Alice no había aparecido hace más de 6 meses luego de una misión clase-S.

* * *

_**Con Charle (con Happy y Lily en el gremio con Levy)**_

Ya había tenido esa visión pero creí que por primera vez no se cumplía lo que veía. Esta vez conocía a la maga rubia quien estaba cantando un hechizo con el espíritu** (N/A: En lo que una vez amé, en el capítulo 6 pueden encontrar que Charle había anunciado que había tenido una premonovisión) **pero ahora esta segunda vez me tenía preocupada, dudaba seriamente si debía contar o no.

Ya habíamos pasado por la traición que le habíamos hecho a Lucy, entonces… ¿por qué ella seguiría resentida? No se me salía de la cabeza, la misma imagen una y otra y otra vez.

—¿Estas bien, Charle? — preguntó Happy con un pescado entre sus manos.

—Si, si. No te preocupes.

—¿Segura? — preguntó esta vez Lily— te has quedado colgada de la nada.

—Dejen de molestar. Estoy bien — dije con mi tono habitual.

—Ten — dijo Happy pasándome su pescado mientras a Lily se le caía una gotita conmigo igual— te pondrá de mejor humor.

Me limité a decir ''no gracias'' mientras cruzaba sus brazos con mi cabeza en lo alto y ojos cerrados.

Levy se limitó a observar y reír un poco.

* * *

_**En otro lugar**_

— ¡No la dejaré sola!

—No te digo que la dejes, solo te digo que…

—Tampoco. Ángel…

—No dejaré que Yukino se meta en esto tampoco.

—En parte estoy de acuerdo pero Lucy.

—Lo comprendo, Alice. De verdad, pero…

—Entonces pídeles que me ayuden a encontrarla. Yukino de verdad aprecia también a Lucy. Pídeles por favor, necesito a todos los amigos que tengo para que me ayuden. Lucy es como una hermana para mí, ¡Si Yukino estuviera en la misma situación la ayudarías sin dudar al igual que yo!

— ¡No la metas en esto!

— ¡Ella está metida desde mucho antes por ser una simple maga celestial y por tener la llave 13! ¡No es solo por Lucy sino también por todas las magas celestiales!

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

—Está bien — suspiró resignada— hablaré con Cobra, el será el único junto con Racer que serán capaz de ayudarme.

— ¿Y Midnight?

—Él sería capaz de matar a Lucy. Recuerdas que aún es de Fairy Tail. Además peleamos contra ella y Natsu Dragneel.

Trago saliva — Gracias, Ángel-chan.

* * *

_**Con Sting**_

Paramos en un restaurante para comer antes de abordar el tren. Yumiko realmente estaba tomando muy en serio esto de cambiar para que seamos amigos pero realmente déjense de joder no engañaba a nadie.

—Bien, Yumiko-san — dijo Rogue que estaba con el semblante serio— La misión consiste en acabar con algunos monstruos que aterrorizan a la gente del pueblo.

—¿... Y?

—¿Cuales son tus habilidades? — pregunté.

—¿Eh? — parecía que la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa total pero rápidamente se encargo en ocultarlo. Al principio creí que fue solo mi imaginación hasta que vi que Rogue también me miraba con una cara de ''tambien viste eso ¿verdad?'' — God Slayer de hielo.

La contra parte de Zero quizás por eso él la conocía, tarde o temprano uno conoce al god slayer de su mismo elemento. Aunque había muchos god slayers por el momento, primero Alice y ahora ella... Entrecerré mis ojos como tratando de buscar alguna pista que me diga que esta fingiendo pero no encontré ninguna. ¿Y si ella no era realmente mala como la pintaban?

Sacudí mi cabeza internamente ¿en que demonios estaba pensando?

—¿Y Rogue-kun, Sting-kun? Cuéntenme sobre ustedes. Algo sé sobre ustedes, es decir, mi madre fue su cliente y aparte de que son el duo dedragon slayers más famoso.

—No quiero ser grosero pero mejor nos conocemos en otro momento — dijo Rogue, se notaba a kilómetros que no confiaba en ella y escuchamos un chasquido.

Alcé una ceja por torno como me miraba intrigada.

—Lector-kun me ha dicho anteriormente que tenías novia — dijo ella.

— Y pues si la tengo.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué te dejaría solo, que acaso no sabe de lo que se pierde?

Una sonrisa surcó por mi rostro —Ella está con su familia en este momento, ya sabes sus padres son algo... exigentes.

—¿No es maga?

—Vive como una persona normal. Pasó por una tragedia cuando era pequeña por lo que decidió abandonar la magia.

—¿Irónico? — alzó una ceja— siendo que vivimos en un mundo lleno de magia, ella renunció.

—Quizás. Pero bueno — suspiré.

—¿ Y... cómo se llama?

—¿Acaso importa? Ni si quiera la llegarás a conocer, apenas quería estar conmigo.

—Guau — dijo abriendo los ojos, ¿o estaba actuando o realmente estaba sorprendida de la historia que le inventé? obviamente no diría que estaba con Lucy Heartfilia y que se fue a entrenar con Acnologia— se tomó la tragedía muy en serio.

—Y te aseguró que no es para menos — suspiré.

—Lo único que deberías saber es que es la más linda en todos los sentidos — dijo Lector. Como siempre haciéndole publicidad a Lucy al igual que a mí pero por suerte él se dio cuenta del engaño por eso no se pasó como siempre suele ''los mejores magos deben estar juntos después de todo'' o cosas por el estilo. Sonreí orgulloso de aquel.

Yumiko miró mal por unos segundos nuevamente a Lector ya que a pesar de la mini propaganda que hacía Lector se notaba que el estaba diciendo ''es mejor que tú'' . Cuando alzó su mirada para mirarme a los ojos me aseguré que mi mirada fuera penetrante, fría, al igual que dagas. Nadie miraba a Lector así,ya lo había dicho.

—¿Y tu? —interrumpió Rogue — ¿que es de tu vida?

—Oh... Yo... — y comenzó su relato que ni me molesté en escuchar. Sabía que sería mentira. Si yo le mentí y ella sería nuestra posible enemiga quien dice que ella no puede hacer lo mismo. Ahora solo podía confiar en aquel idiota de cara sonriente todo el tiempo junto con el otro idiota que lo acompaña.

Nada era seguro y la vida de todos estaba en juego en este momento.

* * *

_**Otro lado**_

—¡Achu! —estornudo de repente un pelinegro.

—Creí que era difícil que cogieras un resfriado — comentó un peli blanco

—No, no es eso. Alguien debe estar hablando de mí — contestó éste abriendo sus ojos azules como el cielo.

—Bien como sea. Más adelante está el gremio de Tártaros — ojos color dorados se clavaron hacia el camino que tenían por delante.

—Sí... pero antes... —se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

— ¿Que es Zero?

—¿Y si comemos algo? ¿Hay una ciudad cerca de acá? —preguntó ingenuo.

—Crocus es lo más cerca pero no estamos para perder el tiempo, tonto.

—Vamos — dijo con picardía — se que tu también tienes hambre. No seas amargado Shin.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Por favor.

Y así estuvieron los dos muchachos por un largo tiempo hasta que el estómago de Shin quien tenía el semblante serio rugió tiñendo levemente sus mejillas.

—¡Hmp! —giró su cabeza pero ya era tarde cierto personaje ya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Avanza o los lugares se llenaran.

Así fue como fueron camino a Crocus mientras que el peli blanco se preguntó como accedió a esto.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo **

* * *

**AVISO: **esto es para ponerle algo de ustedes saben *cof* a mis lectoras *cof* que han dicho que sí al** lemon**¬.¬ **'' UN ADELANTO '' EL QUE NO QUIERE LEER QUE NO SE PREOCUPE ESTO NO CAMBIARÁ EL TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA.**

_**Con Sting (ya de noche, durmiendo en el tren) **_

_**Sueño**_

_Estábamos ahí, Lucy estaba roja pero no de la vergüenza sino de la rabia, ese maldito trató de tocarla y yo simplemente no pude aguantarme. Un minuto, un solo maldito minuto dejo sola a Lucy y ya un tío quiere propasarse con ella. _

_Si Lucy no me hubiera abrazado para detenerme juro que lo hubiese matado ahí mismo. _

_En ese momento empezamos a discutir y digamos que en cierto modo… la había llamado débil. Sí. Yo la había llamado débil, a la maga celestial que prácticamente tiene todas las llaves y a la dragon Slayer de Acnologia. _

_Cuando lo dije me sentí una basura sabiendo como afectaba a la rubia esa palabra. Aun después de todo Lucy seguía con el remordimiento de lo que Fairy Tail le había dicho antes de echarla, a pesar de que hubiera sido un simple truco planeado por alguien que la quería lejos de ahí era seguro que lo que pasó en ese momento le dejó cicatrices. _

_Lucy estaba roja de rabia con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos cristalinos, se mordía el labio inferior que temblaba. Fuimos a la fiesta del reino Fiore que había hecho la princesa Hisui en su palacio, teniendo como buena idea invitar a todos los gremios del reino. Ahora nos encontrábamos en una posada por la ganas de estar a solas y poder discutir del tema que obviamente metí la pata._

_Lucy estaba hermosa, no había duda de aquello y hasta me sentí estúpido por haberla dejado sola cualquiera que la viera se hubiese querido propasar con ella, hasta Natsu-san la miró de arriba abajo con la boca medio abierta pero como buen camarada, fue a comer hasta llenarse de patas de pollo con fuego junto con exceed que comía pescados._

_Su vestido era rojo, provocativo…. muy tentador **(n/a: imaginen ustedes xD pero que tenga tirantes finos xD)**_

_No pude aguantar más y susurré un ''lo siento'' mientras iba acercando mis labios a los de ella, la agarré de la cintura. Desde que habíamos llegado no dejaba de imaginarla debajo de mí, gimiendo, diciendo mi nombre, pidiendo por más, lentamente sentía que mi pantalón era chico _

_Comencé a acariciar todo su cuerpo como si fuera un cristal que se rompería en cualquier momento, pidiendo permiso en el beso igualmente para introducir mi lengua, Lucy pasó sus manos por detrás de mi cuello aferrándose a mi cabello, haciendo que el beso sea más profundo, sonreí durante el beso antes de introducir mi lengua porque lo sabía, había ganado, su enojo se había esfumado. _

_Nos separamos por falta de aire y sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados por el beso que se había vuelto completamente pasional. _

—_Creí que no sabías, rubia _—_susurré en su oído con voz ronca. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, Lucy siempre decía que no sabía nada sobre eso y que eso la hacía sentir insegura, dudosa, era difícil conseguir hasta un beso así. Lucy realmente era una caja de sorpresas._

—_No… arruines el…. momento idiota— susurró entre jadeos mientras yo hacía masajes-caricias en círculos sobre sus caderas, arrinconándola contra una pared, no dejando espacios entre nuestros cuerpos, aprovechando y aspirando el olor a vainilla que llegaba a mi, sintiendo como su olor me embriagaba cada vez más_

_El siguiente beso fue desesperado lleno de pasión y deseo, ya aquel cristal... no era rudo, pero tampoco tan gentil como al comienzo. Acaricié sus muslos sobre el vestido pero no me bastaba. Comencé a besar su cuello, dejando un recorrido de besos que hacían sacar suspiros y algunos gemidos mientras mis manos pasaban sobre sus senos. Al llegar a sus hombros empecé a bajar los tirantes de su vestido haciendo que caiga sobre sus pies. La mire nuevamente. Lo único que tenía puesto, pero no por mucho eran sus bragas. _

—_Perfecta _

_Lucy me miraba con sus mejillas teñidas pero no me dejó fácil de alguna manera había podido hacerme retroceder hasta la cama o ¿era que yo ya no sabía ni que pasaba y solo me dejaba? Lo que sí se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis regazos una vez que terminé sentado. _

_Se acercó a mi oído y mordió el lóbulo—Digamos que alguien, me dio algunos consejos —susurró sensualmente haciendo que me tense al sentir como su aliento caliente chocaba contra la zona húmeda por su culpa. Algo me decía que debía estar agradecido con Cana._

_..._

— ¡Sting-kun! —sentí como alguien me zarandeó.

— ¿Lector?

—Estamos por llegar y no me animo a despertar a Rogue ni a aquella pelirroja.

Suspiré deseando que el sueño se repitiera. Ya que aquel sueño, era el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez. Hasta que me sentí incómodo y dije luego ya que más o menos, sueño húmedo, soy hombre, amigo, debía tranquilizarme de alguna manera antes de despertar a los demás.

* * *

**Bueno he decidido hacerlo de esta manera ya que es mi primera vez que hago algo leemon y quería saber si que tal lo redacto / para los que han leído¬¬ ustedes no me engañan mis preciosos lectores, se que han más de un *cof* pervertido *cof* en especial los que me pidieron 10 xD PERO POR ESO LOS AMO **

**Son simplemente geniales.**

**Y para aquellos que preguntaban si aun estoy viva. Pues sí :3 aquí me tienen **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el cap. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por hacerles esperar tanto, recién tengo vacaciones xD 3 **

**El próximo capitulo será más largo **

**Besos**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Desclarimer**: Fairy Tail no es mío, pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

**Un Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Precaución! Posible trampa de Zeref (Parte II)**

**Presente:**

—''_Un rayo caerá junto con pequeñas pero abundantes lágrimas, la libertad para muchos se teñirá de rojo y las nubes rojas se tornarán rosas claros por aquellas luces espontáneas; los vientos se tornarán agresivos queriendo expandir el fuego y nuevamente otro trueno caerá con intención de partir la tierra en dos. Como un rugido, esa instantánea luz anunciará el comienzo del colapso. ''_ ¡Esto es estúpido! —reclamó Lucy, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras escritas por la pared de piedra semicircular una pequeña luz apareció.

— ¡Je! ¿No te enseñaron modales? —ante ella estaba el imponente Raiton, rey dragón del trueno. Su piel era blindada por escamas amarillas mientras que sus cuatro grandes patas eran de escamas negras que iban de forma irregular hacia arriba. Sus ojos eran grandes, dorados y debajo de su ojo izquierdo había una cicatriz de tres garras aparentemente en forma horizontal. Tenía cuernos en su cabeza como la mayoría de los dragones, largos, robustos, amarillos, entre ellos había otros dos cerca de aquellos, de menor tamaño, finos, no tan visibles pero oscuros. Entre aquellos cuernos una línea fina negra que va en sisac por su cuello, enmarcando su columna o lomo, terminando en la punta de cola, que al final era triangular y aquel final triangular era negra. Perfecta como para atravesar algo.

— ¡Vamos! Me refiero a que… Uhmm… ¿por qué todas las escrituras de cada dragón tienen algo que ver como si fuera que el apocalipsis vendrá?

— ¿Quieres invocarnos o no? —dijo casi riéndose de mí.

—No lo haría si no fuera necesario — contesté bufando y cruzándome de brazos.

—Humana… —suspiró—Aléjate.

— ¿¡Eh!? —contesté desconcertada. ¿Qué demonios? — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La relación entre humanos y dragones no funcionan, en especial uno como Acnologia — me callé y miré al suelo sin saber que responder exactamente.

—No lo hago por él — respondí al cabo de unos segundos y Raiton solo pudo mirarme —Lo hago para proteger a mis seres queridos — lo miré decisiva —los protegeré con cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance.

— ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia — respondí.

—Lucy… ¿Eres la hija de Layla?

—Lay…la… ¿Conocías a mi mamá?

—Sí, después de todo ella había ayudado a muchos de nosotros, o al menos lo que aún seguíamos vivos cuando ella estaba viva —¿más cruel y directo?

— ¿Qué tanto conoces a Acnologia?

—Lo suficiente como para saber que no es alguien a quien se deba de tenerle como enemigo.

— ¿Algún otro secreto universal?

—Me gusta tu carácter — sonrió con burla. Maldito dragón —Mira niña, si quieres más respuestas debes reunir al Ryujin, Hasai, Dilong, Igneel, Grandeeney, Weisslogia y finalmente Skiadrum

— ¿Eres siempre tan mandón? — Hice un puchero — Moo… tengo a Grandeeney, Igneel, Weisslogia, Skiadrum y ahora a ti. ¿Además quiénes son ellos?

— Jajaja. Eres graciosa, niña. ¿Siempre vas por ahí con cero por ciento de respeto hacia tus superiores?

— ¿Superiores? —Hice un tic. Dragones, todos iguales — solo pregunté quiénes eran.

—Te lo diré así: agua, tierra, inframundo. Supongo que a los demás ya los conoces — asentí en respuesta— ¿Y tienes todas las llaves zodiacales?

—Uhm… algo así—dije pensando que las demás las tenía Yukino —Una amiga posee las dos llaves doradas que me faltan — me senté en el suelo suspirando con pesadez — ¿por qué todos los dragones tienen que estar en su habitad? y además Acnolgoia me dijo para el Zafiro, no inframundo.

Recuerdos de que tuve que ir hacia donde había un volcán para encontrar a Igneel, todo estaba caliente y me hubiese quemado viva si no era gracias a Acnologia, Grandeeney donde los vientos eran fuertes pero en primavera únicamente la encontré, Skiadrum no fue difícil ya que prácticamente aunque no sé cómo vivía en un lugar oscuro… Acnologia lo sabía. _''El rey se la sabe todas''_. Suspiré rodando mis ojos, recordando como alardeó mi dragón.

— ¿Te molesta? — Rió — ¿Quieres empezar ahora o después? Porque la tormenta no parará.

— ¿No me dejarás fácil?

—Jajaja. Es por eso que no me gustan los humanos.

—Vale. Claro que pelearía contigo ahora mismo pero déjame tomar un poco de aire porque…. ¡Subir una montaña incluso con la tormenta porque es digno de Raiton es cansador! Me duele mis piernas—Lloriqueé— Y vamos, tienes orgullo, sé que esperaras a la igualdad de condiciones — se escuchó un trueno caer.

— ¿¡Entonces por qué me invocaste antes!? — dijo alterado.

—Porque no quería estar sola —suspiré y abracé mis piernas — Lo siento.

—Eres un bicho raro.

—Lo sé.

—Lo único que puedo decirte con lo anterior es que… Tienes suerte.

— ¿De qué? —dije levantando mi cabeza para mirar esos ojos dorados con la pupilas rasgadas.

—De que Weisslogia es maduro.

— ¿Maduro? —que tenía que ver el dragón de Sting aquí.

—Algo que nosotros sabemos es que… el dragón de Acnologia era Gaeld.

— ¿Gaeld? —dije más confundida.

—Era el hermano de Weisslogia. Acnologia lo había matado antes de convertirse en dragón.

— ¿¡Eh!? — Ahora sí me puse nerviosa ¿Cómo le caigo bien a alguien siendo que su hermano fue asesinado por lo que sería mi padre? Una gotita anime se me cayó y un aura deprimente me invadió. Sting y yo no estaremos más juntos. Weiss me debe odiar.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Mátame — dije con dos cascadas en mis ojos suplicantes y a Raiton se le cayó una gota.

—Bicho raro… —suspiró cansado.

— ¡Que ya lo sé! —pataleé.

_**En otro lado...**_

_**(Con Sting, Rogue y Yumiko)**_

Los dos dragon slayers junto con sus dos gatos venían caminando tranquilamente hasta que….

— ¡Sting-sama! ¡Rogue-kun! ¡Vengan rápido!

— ¿¡Qué sucede!? —Dijo el rubio alterado seguido por su mejor amigo pero más calmado, entrando al interior de la casa en la que su dueño era el cliente de ellos.

— ¡Está muerto! — Exclamó Yumiko, a punto de llorar — ¿¡qué hacemos!? — cuestionó desesperada la pelirroja y Sting quedó en shock.

—Volvamos al gremio — dijo Rogue mirando seriamente hacia el cadáver de lo que vendría a ser su cliente —Debemos informar esto al encargado de este pueblo.

Sting asintió y Yumiko igual. Cuando Sting alzó el cadáver Yumiko empezó a jugar con seducción, tratando evidentemente de tocar varias veces a Sting pero el rubio se alejaba y Lector se ponía entre ellos mirando mortal a Yumiko.

— ¿Quién habrá hecho eso, Rogue-kun? —dijo Fro tabaleándose con miedo y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No lo sé —le contestó el pelinegro quien volvió a mirar y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Yumiko — ¿Cómo entraste a la casa? —cuestionó recordándose de que ella se había adelantado a ellos.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! —dijo indignada.

—''Yo no hice nada'' —imitó Lector con una voz chillona.

Sting se rió y Yumiko infló sus cachetes advirtiendo que estaba por venir una de sus rabietas, si algo aprendieron durante esta misión de ella es que era revoltosa.

Lector la odiaba y no lo ocultaba.

* * *

_**En Crocus...**_

_**(Con Zero y Shin)**_

Zero y Shin se encontraban caminando por las calles de Crocus observando los lugares.

—Ahhh — suspiró Zero mandando sus manos detrás de su cabeza — hace tanto tiempo ya no estaba en una ciudad como esta.

— ¿Bajaste de las montañas antes? — dijo incrédulo Shin por su compañero de alado.

—Cuando era más pequeño y buscaba un refugio luego del ataque. Antes de encontrarme con Viserion.

—Viserion…. —dijo Shin reconociendo al dragón de hielo — Creo que tienes razón.

—Huh? —Miro el pelinegro al peliblanco — ¿A que te refieres?

—Vivías en la aldea Rosemary — dijo con burla al darse cuenta que su amigo no había sido un perdido toda su vida en las montañas gélidas.

—Sí… — dijo este arqueando las cejas — Lo malo es que no sé nada de ti — comentó con burla al darse cuenta de cómo su amigo se divertía con él.

—Hmp — dijo cruzándose los brazos y mirando indiferente hacia adelante —eso es porque no recuerdo nada antes de encontrar con Hasai.

Sabía que no era motivo de burla pero un pasatiempo para Zero era burlarse de su amigo fingiendo que contenía una risa aunque de verdad sonreía.

—Esto… Disculpen… — llamó una joven mujer voluminosa.

— ¿Sucede algo? —dice Zero inclinándose hacia ella y la joven se sonrojó.

—Yo…

— ¡Alice! —una voz detrás de ella se escuchó interrumpiéndola — ¡he encontrado el paradero de Lucy!

— ¿¡Ara!? —dijo sorprendida para darse media vuelta y mirar a su amiga.

Zero frunció el ceño y Shin lo miró de reojo.

—Está en Toreno —afirmó la mujer que tenía una apariencia angelical.

— ¿Toreno….? —Se quedó pensando y luego hizo un sonido de afirmación — ¡Vamos!

Alice se dio media vuelta e hizo una reverencia apenada hacia Zero y Shin — Lo siento. Todo arreglado. Debo irme — dijo para luego salir apresurada junto con Ángel hacia la estación de trenes.

— ¿Quiénes eran ellas? —preguntó Shin al cabo de unos minutos.

—No lo sé —respondió Zero algo desorbitado. ¿Hablaban de la Lucy que él conocía?

— ¿Será Heartfilia?

—Tampoco sé —Zero respondió. A Shin le dio un tic y lo golpeó en su cabeza.

—Si al menos no lo sabes deja de poner esa cara de preocupación.

—No lo puedo evitar— sonrió sobándose donde el chichón empezaba a crecer.

Los dos dragon slayers de hielo y tierra entraron en un restaurante que parecía más o menos lujoso. Se sentaron y empezaron a conversar de algunas cosas y también se gastaban algunas bromas aunque aquellas bromas al que en verdad irritaba era Shin quien se tomaba las cosas más en serio y casi siempre actuaba indiferente aunque con el idiota de mejor amigo que tenía en frente era imposible ignorarle.

— ¿Crees que Yumiko ya empezó? —dijo de repente Zero algo serio.

—Es tu prima ¿no? Tú deberías saberlo.

—Preferiría que esa información no vuelva a salir — comentó algo disgustado y Shin solo sonrió de medio lado. Él también podía molestar a Zero cuando de verdad se proponía.

—Zero-kun, Shin-kun ¿Qué hacen aquí? —escucharon una voz muy familiar.

Los dos voltearon a ver y quedaron sorprendidos.

— ¿N-no-no estabas en Toreno? — dijo Zero.

—Me ves en Toreno — dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Shin miró sorprendido también pero lo disimuló con mucho más cuidado.

—Pero esas chicas decían que tú estabas….

— ¿Esto es Crocus o Toreno, Zero-kun? — dijo divertida pero irritada Lucy quien estaba en traje de maid.

_**(Con Ángel y Alice)**_

— ¿Cómo encontraste su ubicación? —dijo luego de un tiempo de silencio con la maga peliplateada.

—Me lo dijo una adivina

— ¿¡Eh!? — a Alice de le cayó una gotita — ¿y confías en su información?

—Me cobró 1.000 jewels. Debería valer su información.

— ¿Y si no?

—Y si no, no es el fin del mundo — dijo Ángel tranquilamente mientras a Alice se le formó una mueca de preocupación.

— ¿Y qué hace en Toreno?

—Supuestamente está en una montaña cerca de ahí — informó.

— ¿Para qué?

Ángel solo levantó sus hombros en señal de que no sabía pero al cabo de unos minutos tocó el hombro de la maga que la acompañaba.

—La encontraremos pronto.

—Eso espero… ¿Ya avisaste a Cobra?

—Aún no ha llegado la información que envié.

— ¿A quién se la diste?

—Alguien confiable. Solo debes confiar y dejarte llevar. Tranquilízate mujer.

—Contigo no puedo — suspiró resignada Alice mientras a Ángel se le escapaba una pequeña risa.

* * *

_**Cerca del consejo mágico...**_

—Jellal ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Debo hacer algo. Por lo que me contó Ángel debemos hacerlo

—Pero…

—Ya he mandado he hecho el trato con Doranbolt.

* * *

_**En la prisión...**_

—Estás libre, tú y tus amigos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Solo vete rápido antes de que me descubran.

— ¿Quién?

—Jellal. Está en la parte Oeste fuera del lugar hacia los árboles.

—Quiero oír como serás capaz de zafarte de esta —comentó divertido Cobra.

—Recuerdos — dijo Doranbolt seriamente — aunque ese no es tu asunto.

— ¿No estamos de buenas?

—Nunca lo estoy cuando se tratan de estas cosas.

Cobra se rió y finalmente se paró con cierta emoción —Adiós — se despidió con burla mientras Doran cerró sus manos en forma de puños cerrando finalmente su cárcel.

—Solo encárgate de no causar tantos estragos — dijo en un tono casi suplicante. Cobra alzó una mano sin girar haciendo un ademán de que no debía de preocuparse cosa que terminó inquietando más al miembro del consejo.

* * *

_**Complejo de Sabertooth...**_

_**Oficina de Jiemma...**_

— ¿Entonces qué? — preguntó fastidiado Jiemma por el embrollo de magos oscuros, gremios y Zeref sumando a Acnologia.

—Solo podemos buscar a Lucy.

—Se supone que esto es para ayudarla.

— ¡La haré dar vueltas una vez que se me presente!

Makarov y Jiemma suspiraron pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

—Aquí estamos maestros de cuatro gremios: Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Fairy Tail — aclaró Makarov.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Makarov? —dijo Bob increíblemente serio.

— ¿Podremos acabar con Tártaros? — dijo algo emocionado pero hastiado Jiemma.

—No —declaró y Porlyusica apareció a lado de él cosa que hizo que los otros maestros.

—Buscaremos a Zeref — declaró seria Porly.

— ¿¡Eh!? — exclamaron todos y otra nueva disputa comenzó entre ellos.

Soluciones para sus problemas porque… todos se habían dado cuenta, fue el llamado de Zeref después de todo, hace una semana atrás… Mermaid Heels fue destruido por Tártaros, matando a las personas quienes igualmente habitaban en la ciudad en la cual se establecía el gremio.

Algunos miembros femeninos que pudieron ser salvadas estaban en reposo en Fairy Tail quien fue el segundo que más rápido en llegar y quien recibió el mensaje. Mermaid Heels antes de ser destruido envió peticiones de ayuda a través de la lácrima a los gremios ya que todos ellos estaban atentos por si pasaba algo relacionado con Tártaros o Zeref. En realidad, Quatro Cerberus había llegado primero pero no aguantaron, aun así Bacchus Glow fue el único que sobrevivió de ese gremio, el resto estaban todos muertos.

Ahora los maestros se encontraban en una crisis y no recibían mucha ayuda del consejo mágico; cada tanto se ponían en contacto y nunca sabían cuando Tártaros iba a atacar de vuelta.

Aún así Jiemma no estaba convencido... ¿Y si esto era solo una trampa de Zeref? ¿Si esto era solo para desesperarnos?

* * *

_**En Fairy Tail...**_

_**(Con Natsu)**_

Golpeé la mesa frustrado sin saber qué hacer. Erza cerró los ojos y Gray solo me envió una mirada.

—Tranquilízate, Natsu — dijo Erza para mandar a su boca otro bocado de su pastel.

—¡Vamos a quemarlos de una vez y ya! —dije impacientado envuelto en fuego llamando la atención de todos.

—Salamander… —escuché a Gajeel a mi izquierda quien me llamaba aparte de las otras voces que decían solo mi nombre con preocupación — ¿para algo habíamos hecho la reunión de dragon slayers, no?

—Gajeel… —Llamó Levy preocupada y temiendo de sacarme de mis casillas.

—La coneja estará bien mientras esté con Acnologia— dijo Gajeel sabiendo porqué estaba tan impacientado. Muchos alrededor bajaron sus cabeza con algo de culpabilidad — De momento, sólo nos tenemos que preocupar por nosotros y el gremio.

— ¡Lucy es parte de Fairy Tail! —rugí pero me calmé de momento cuando Happy me llamó preocupado.

—No es solo Lucy la que está en problemas — aclaró Gray a mi y a todos en el gremio.

—Me-Mermaid… —escuchamos una voz que venía del pasillo hacia la enfermería.

— ¡Kagura! —dijo Erza levantándose rápidamente y ayudando a la maga quien usaba la pared como apoyo y comenzaba a llorar.

Hace una semana todo era jodidamente fastidioso. Hace una semana un gremio oscuro tiene a todos cohibidos. No era por caprichoso, egoísta, era porque ellos lo hacían para encontrar a Lucy.

_**Flashback**_

—_Escuchen bien, humanos —dijo un hombre con el cabello un poco largo, de color negro, y su flequillo llegaba a su nariz y del mismo modo tenía mechones que cubrían los lados de su cara llegando hasta los hombros. Tenía una camisa oscura junto con una capa clara con un borde parecido a llamas, traía consigo también pantalones claros que se ataban con correas en los muslos y encima de los tobillos terminando su imagen con unas botas oscuras._

— _¿¡Qué demonios hiciste!? —gritó Erza llena de cólera viendo a Milliana y Kagura derrotadas, tirándose contra él pero fue interceptada por una criatura. _

—_Kyouka, tranquila —dijo el hombre con burla mientras la mujer pateó fuertemente a un costado a Erza. _

— _¡Maldita! —dije para tirarme yo contra ella pero un hombre de una rara apariencia vino rápidamente sujetando mi brazo para luego ocasionar una explosión. _

_Me costó levantarme y traté de ignorar el dolor en mi brazo. _

—_Vamos, Jackal —dice de nuevo el hombre—eso fue muy suave. _

—_Eh… Lo siento — dice con burla — esta vez lo haré mejor. _

— _¡Detente! — dijo de nuevo aquel. _

— _¿Huh?_

— _¿Ven esto? — Sonrió y señaló detrás de él— Me llamo Mard Geer Tártaros —su sonrisa se hizo más ancha porque la cara de todos eran un poema, incluso el mío. _

—_Esto os pasará —dijo mostrando el gremio o mejor dicho los escombros y la gente muerta — si no me entregan a Lucy Heartfilia y sabemos que no está con ustedes así que donde sea que se encuentre, será mejor que avisen a los otros gremio porque la buscaremos en cada uno. _

— _¡Nunca! —gritamos Erza y yo. _

— _¿Para que la quieren? — se atrevió a preguntar Wendy. _

_Mard Geer o como sea que se llame aquel tipo solo sonrió —ese no es tu asunto. _

_Fruncí mi ceño lleno de rabia y me abalancé contra ellos. _

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Antes de poder impactar un puño en su rostro ellos desaparecieron sin dejar nada de rastro, Gray se levantó con pesadez avisando que estaban llegando los magos de Lamia y Saber.

No pude hacer nada y lo peor es que… si Lucy se enteraba que ellos habían atacado ella iría sin dudar directo a ellos.

_**Mundo espiritual...**_

_**(Con Acnologia)**_

—Los dragon slayer ya hicieron su reunión — comentó Weiss poniéndose a mi lado. Lo miré pero no dije nada.

—Aun así siento que algo pasó —dijo Grandeneey.

— ¿Tu contraparte de Edolas? —trató de adivinar Igneel y Grandeneey asintió.

— ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia, rey? —dijo con respeto hacia mi Skiadrum.

No dije nada y solo me retiré de aquel lugar ignorándolos olímpicamente.

Cuando estuve solo empecé a volar mi imaginación, el maldito de Zeref se estaba adelantando a los hechos y Lucy estaba tardando. Si es que llegan a revivir a…

—E.N.D no podrá revivir — escuché la voz del rey dragón de fuego.

No contesté pero solo lo miré con curiosidad.

—Aunque no lo creas cero que soy digno rival para que puedas comunicarte conmigo —dijo algo sensato y cansado.

—No le temo a él —contesté apenas.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones?

Igneel iba a decir algo pero solo terminó con un ''permiso'' y se retiró pero por supuesto nadie me dejaba solo — No creo que Layla sea revivida — dijo una voz detrás y me giré impresionado.

— ¿Cómo sabes, Weisslogia?

Weisslogia simplemente hizo un sonido como ''eso no importa'' —Simplemente lo sé, rey — dijo nuevamente con respeto como su amigo con el que pasaba más tiempo.

Gruñí en su respuesta.

_**Mundo normal...**_

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme en el mundo real en el lugar donde me quedé, noté como los árboles seguían pudriéndose.

—Ser inmortal — escupí con asco — el único temido aquí soy yo.

Con eso abrí mis alas y emprendí vuelo hacia el sur.

* * *

**Lo siento muchachos he tardado mucho tiempo pero es que cuando iba a continuar con este capítulo después de ''El fuego perdido'' me mandaron al oculista porque de verdad no podía seguir escribiendo. Fue algo tan ARHBAUIBDI en especial me hicieron unos estudios y todo eso. **

**Mi madre me quitó la laptop y todo lo que practicamente pudiera dañar mi visión y cada tanto me daban una gotita que me ardía y hacía dilatar mis pupilas y literalmente cada vez que trataba incluso de mensajear en mi cel no podía diferenciar las letras. **

**Hoy que ya está todo arreglado y solo me diagnosticaron que mi ojo derecho casi ya no veía de lejos (solo extremadamente cerca diferencio algo, tipo es más nítido) y que el izquierdo se estaba cansando por el trabajo que el derecho no puede y por todo ya saben pantallas y esas cosas dañaban mi vista... *suspira* oculistas.. xD**

**Ahora volví :3 y trataré de publicar el sábado la contii para compensar un poco la falta de caps en este fic. **

**Muchísimas**** gracias por su apoyo y a los comentarios, tanto positivos y negativos (no digo nada, solo les puedo pedir perdon porque sé que falle al no actualizar pronto y no avisar nada antes, aún así gracias porque igual me doy cuenta de cuanto hacían saber la conti del fic), favs y nuevos seguidores 3**

**De verdad lo siento muchísimo la tardanza, es que se me hacía imposible /3**

**Espero los comentarios diciendo si les agradó o no el cap :3 **

**Los quiero un montón 3 **

**Bye. **


	7. Capítulo 6

**Desclarimer**: Fairy Tail no es mío, pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

**Un Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Presente:**

—Lo siento, Lucy —dijo el azabache de ojos azules— ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? Hemos escuchado que te encontrabas en Toreno.

— ¿Toreno? —Dije ingenua ¿cómo tenían esa información? Fruncí el ceño y miré suspicaz—Estuve por un tiempo —aclaré —me encontré con los chicos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth por coincidencia mientras entraba a un gremio oscuro. Sin embargo, debo volver a ese pueblo, no completé lo que de verdad tenía que hacer.

— ¿Y que tenías que hacer, Lucy-san? — preguntó cortésmente Shin. Lo miré y suspiré, logré que levante una ceja.

—Estoy buscando llaves de dragones —solté.

— ¿¡Qué!? —algo escandaloso como siempre ese Zero.

—Acnologia me lo dijo.

— ¿Cuántas llaves ya posees? —dijo aun algo alterado y conmocionado. Sus ojos azules no trataban de ocultar su sorpresa, lo contrario a aquellos ojos dorados.

—Cuatro —sonreí y me levanté a medida que una muchacha de cabello castaño me llamaba.

— ¡Lucy-chan! — Me regañó parándose a mi lado y enviarle una sonrisa rápida a los dos chicos junto a mí —Me dejas todo el trabajo ¿eso es un poco injusto, sabes?

Reí sutilmente — Son unos viejos amigos. Hace mucho no los veía. Lo siento, Annie. Me he dejado llevar por el momento.

— ¡Hmp! — frunció su ceño— al menos hubieras llamado a Virgo para que ayude —murmuró.

— ¡Hime! — Apareció Virgo de la nada haciendo que Annie salte— ¿necesita ayuda?

Miré divertidamente a Annie mientras ella seguía con su mano en el pecho — Virgo, ya no aparezcas así — sonreí — casi causas un infarto en Annie.

La castaña de ojos grises me miró con el ceño fruncido — Eres mala, Lucy-chan — dijo infantilmente.

—Lo siento, hime. ¿Merezco un castigo?

Annie asintió y yo solo negué. Di un pequeño y débil golpecito en su frente a Virgo.

—Eso fue aterrador —comentó después de unos segundos de silencio —el castigo ha sido devastador, hime. Estoy tan agradecida que me haya castigado — siguió.

Unas gotas se nos cayeron a los cuatro de nosotros y solo suspiré — Virgo ¿me ayudas?

—Claro, hime.

Me volteé y les sonreí a los muchachos — les traeré sus órdenes enseguida.

—Sting te extrañaba mucho —era turno de Zero para divertirse.

Annie hizo una cara picarona y se sentó junto a ellos — Háblame más de ese tal Sting —sonrió maquiavélicamente. Suspiré en derrota, sabía que Annie buscaría una forma para vengarse.

Me giré sobre mis talones comenzando a trabajar. Necesitaba dinero y no siendo miembro de ningún gremio… o bueno sí, de Sabertooth… y las puertas de Fairy que también estaban abiertas para mí; no me consideraba como una maga oficial de tales gremios a pesar de que tuviera la marca del primero pero las solicitudes de misiones ya no estaban a mi alcance.

Vine a Crocus porque oí sobre que había una llave de plata por aquí. Claro que no era algo importante como la llave del dragón que debo buscar pero a pesar de esto, Crocus me quedaba por el camino y el tren no iba directo a Toreno tampoco, necesitaba ropa nueva junto con esa llave.

En el tren conocí a Annie, una chica de mi edad, con un cuerpo envidiable, cabello cortó color castaño claro y profundos ojos grises. Dijo que se encontraba sola porque huyó de su casa. Vino desde lejos y según ella no tiene recuerdos de su pasado, solo recuerda en el momento en el que estaba en el orfanato y me confesó que su día más feliz fue cuando una familia la adoptó porque la mujer no podía tener hijos.

—Oh… — dijo Zero pero pude escuchar a pesar de la distancia—Y es terriblemente celoso por Lucy—Mi corazón latía rápido. ¿Sting se puso celoso? —Aquella entró en una pelea con el dragon Slayer de fuego — ¿Natsu y Sting pelearon?

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué? —escuché la voz de Annie llena de emoción.

—Un té estaría bien y también quisiera… — comenzó la señora frente a mí.

Miré de reojo a Zero mientras escribía el pedido de aquella mujer.

Zero se encogió de hombros —Natsu dijo que no se iba a dar por vencido con Lucy — fruncí el ceño—Sting no hizo caso al comienzo…

— ¿Y luego qué? —Sabía que Zero hacía su suspenso, típico de él — ¡Por amor a Kami! Dilo, que sucedió luego.

Zero ahogó una risita y Shin se levantó de su asiento — Natsu lo retó a un duelo para demostrarle quien era fuerte y decidir quién debería estar con Lucy y protegerla — dijo Shin caminando hacia el baño— no debes preocuparte luego de aquella pelea parece que son mucho más unidos que antes — acotó.

Annie chilló pero frunció el ceño dirigiéndose hacia Zero— Lucy me habló de ellos pero no mucho, estábamos contra reloj — comentó mirando el lugar— aunque no le dije nada a Lucy, me parece que ese Natsu es un poco… bueno…

— ¿Señorita me escucha? — En serio ahora tiene que interrumpir la señora.

— ¡Sí! —asentí

— ¿Denso? —completó Zero.

—En seguida le traigo — le contesté a aquella señora.

—Algo así… Aunque él parece haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Lucy solo nos confunde más ya que al mismo tiempo pareciera que solo le ve como una hermana.

Rodeé los ojos, nadie podía entender a Natsu. Pienso en que esto me hubiese afectado emocionalmente antes con mi enamoramiento hacia él pero lo único que llenaba mi mente era ¿Quién ganó? ¿Sting estaría bien?

— ¿Y quién ganó? —dudosa Annie.

—Sting…

Con ese nombre me metí a la cocina y no poder escuchar mal.

No pude reprimir mi sonrisa, no pude parar el brote de felicidad que sentía en mi pecho y el orgullo que sentía — Sting… después de tanto tiempo querer ganar a Natsu, lo hizo. Lo logró. Me pregunto cuanto habrá entrenado luego de que me fui— susurré mandando mi mano hacia mi pecho. Estaba tan contenta por Sting, no solo por el hecho de que peleó contra Natsu como siempre quiso luego de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, sino también porque pudo derrotarlo. Me sentía mal por Natsu. Sin embargo, Natsu es alguien muy duro de vencer.

_**Con Sting**_

—Solo lo encontramos muerto — dije.

El maestro frunció el ceño y golpeó súbitamente su mesa haciendo saltar a Yumiko.

— ¿No saben más nada?

Rogue negó y yo agaché el cabeza avergonzado.

El maestro se tensó y un suspiro de exasperación lo acompañó. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, su mirada se fijó en la mía.

—Váyanse — ordenó de forma rotunda — excepto Sting.

Por un momento, sentí un ligero temor, algo malo pasaba, lo presentía —Master… —dije pero me cortó.

—Quiero que traigas a Lucy.

Lo miré incrédulo. Cuando abrí mi boca para protestar, la cerré de inmediato cuando su poder mágico creció de golpe —te lo ordeno, traer a Lucy —Fruncí el ceño y miré algo sospechoso. Sabía que Tártaros destruyó a Mermaid matando también a los de Quatro y que estaban detrás de Lucy pero ¿no le sería más fácil a Zeref o a Tártaros llegar a Lucy si está en nuestro gremio? Digo. Gremio fuertes o no, él seguía siendo Zeref y Acnologia era un dragón e incluso el que ha estado cuidando a Lucy estos últimos dos años.

—Pero ella se fue con Acnologia — mi voz salió baja pero segura.

—Encuéntrala.

—Lucy decidió irse con el dragón por una razón — dije decidido, respetando la decisión de mi pareja.

— ¿Y? — Frialdad irradiaba — Es tu novia — soltó bruscamente.

Nuevamente traté de decir algo para defender pero no encontraba las palabras. En este momento nuestras miradas se encontraban en una pelea, categoría mundial diría porque ninguno de los dos iba a romper este enfrentamiento.

—Lo sé — respondí con un voz que no creí que pudiera tener— es por eso que no iré y si voy… —intensifiqué mi mirada y vi como las cejas de mi maestro se alzaban —me quedaré con ella porque no la obligaré a nada.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y el ambiente estaba pesado. Me debatí internamente y sinceramente ya estaba esperando su puño. Jiemma rió.

—Entonces hazlo — sonrió —ve junto a ella.

El maestro era una caja de sorpresas y eso era algo no muy normal en él. Ese día habrá sido el día más extraño gracias a Jiemma.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté al cabo de unos segundos.

—Tengo mis razones — sonrió socarronamente— ve junto a ella, tienes el permiso de estar con ella durante seis meses, no más, no menos— Asentí —quiero verlos aquí en seis meses. Si es necesario pídele permiso a Acnologia, es urgente y es por Zeref y estoy consciente de que también este tema incluye al dragón — su sonrisa irradiaba triunfo — Acnologia no podrá rechazar.

No dije nada y apreté mi puño ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del viejo frente a mí?

—Lucy fue vista en Crocus según hay reportes, pero también tenemos información de que volverá a ir hacia Toreno.

— ¿Por qué está en Crocus? — Jiemma negó con la cabeza en señal de que no sabía la respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Lo mejor sería que vayas hacia Toreno —asentí y salí de la oficina.

_**Con Minerva**_

— ¿Qué fue eso? — salí al momento que escuché que la puerta se cerró — creí que habías quedado con los otros maestros.

—Yo soy Jiemma, el maestro de Sabertooth — me miró— hago lo que quiero. Sabertooth es el gremio más fuerte, no me importan los otros.

— ¿No crees que esto afectará con el tema de Zeref?

—No — dijo rotundamente apoyando su codo sobre el brazo de su silla. Frotando su barbilla con sus dedos me di cuenta de que su mirada estaba perdida, luego me miró profundamente— Lucy es una de los nuestros ahora y de lo único que me doy cuenta es que los otros maestros son basuras.

Alcé una ceja y sonreí de lado, coloqué una mano sobre mi cadera —Por eso enviaste a Sting

Mi padre asintió —Sting ha pasado a otro nivel — admitió— él está incluso rivalizando contigo en ser el mejor mago de esta sede si es que ya no lo es— fruncí mi ceño porque sabía que era cierto—. Aun así, solo lo demuestra si es que alguien querido sale herido. Si hay algo que de esas basuras de hadas me ha servido es que al menos este gremio está más unido — suspiró casi como si le doliera decirlo y la verdad era esa, le dolía admitir. Atacaba directo a su orgullo— Si Zeref aparece Sting daría su vida por Lucy y eso uno se da cuenta a simple mirada.

Noté como su nota de voz decayó un poco y alcé una ceja — ¿Te ves a ti mismo? —pregunté algo fría.

—Quizás. Yo hubiese dado la vida por tu madre — admitió.

Sonreí con arrogancia pero no respondí — Terminó siendo una basura — dijo nuevamente con burla y esa era otra verdad, odiábamos a mi madre.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo — dije satisfecha, ella nos dejó. No merecía compasión por nuestra parte, me dejó cuando yo era pequeña y murió sola como se merecía.

Mi padre nunca fue tierno y amoroso, de hecho se volvió más frío. La única vez que lo vi débil fue él día en que me dijo que mi madre nunca más volvería porque simplemente nos dejó por otro. Él y yo nunca fuimos de un ''te quiero'' o un ''papi''. Al contrario, hubo un momento donde mi padre me maltrató, humillándome y haciéndome llorar mientras me decía que me levantara y que si no lo hacía era una escoria y que no necesitaba más insultos hacia su persona. Así mismo fue con el resto del gremio pero eso cambió cuando llegó Lucy. Él se volvió algo más… comprensivo. Al menos ya no humillaba o maltrataba…. Mucho… a las personas y eso era un gran paso.

—Jiemma —me dirigí hacia él — ¿por qué cambiaste cuando Lucy llegó?

Mi padre suspiró pesadamente y empezó a jugar con la lácrima que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Porque… simplemente sentí por un momento que simpaticé con ella —confesó — como ahora lo hago con Sting — terminó mirándome por un momento — al contrario que ella, yo todavía tenía algo que proteger pero al igual que ella, algo que demostrar —Parecía algo vaga su respuesta y mi cara reflejaba confusión— Yo te tenía a ti… — lo cual me sorprendió y por un momento el mundo pareció detenerse — pasar por una traición de alguien importante en la vida no es fácil pero quieres, sientes la necesidad de hacerles callar a quienes te traicionaron. Esto es porque fundé Sabertooth, no por mi hermano, no por nada, solo para demostrarles a mis enemigos quien era el mejor, quien realmente mandaba. Sé que no te traté como un padre, Minerva… pero no me iba a dar el lujo de perderte o que decidieras irte con tu madre, tampoco dar el lujo de que seas blanco de burla.

—Con tus maltratos supongo que un momento lo deseé. ¿Por qué sería blanco de burlas?

—Pero te quedaste. Y porque en esta vida mágica se sobrevive el que puede, con sus propios métodos. Si eres débil los tigres te cazan y te terminarán matando. Yo era débil —me sorprendí— perdí a tu madre por eso— no dije nada — pero te tenía a mi lado y decidí que no solo yo sino que tú también, seríamos fuertes—sus palabras era a lo único que podría prestar atención. Todo a mí alrededor solo podía desaparecer y no me importaría

—Tigres… — por un momento me sentí feliz pero nostálgica. Nunca había tenido antes esta clase de conversación con él. Ahora entendía porque fundó Sabertooth. Ahora entendía por qué no me abandonó luego de que mamá se fuera. Ahora después de aquel abrazo con lágrimas por la traición, estábamos teniendo una buena conversación — Como sea — dije en un tono despreocupado dándome la vuelta para no mostrar mi sonrisa—. Me voy, estoy cansada.

Escuché su sonido de afirmación y me fui.

_**Con Jiemma**_

En cuanto se fue Minerva solté un largo suspiró. Nunca había hablado de la manera en como lo hice ahora.

Escuché el sonido de la lácrima, una llamada y ya sabía quiénes eran.

— ¿Ya lo enviaste? — dijo la mestra de Lamia Scale sin controlar su tono de voz.

Gruñí y miré con un poco de desprecio —Sí. Vendran en seis meses.

— ¡Seis meses! — dijo nuevamente.

—Supongo que está bien — medio cantó Bob, parecía idiota. Solo fruncí mi ceño.

Noté como Makarov parecía un poco más relajado y dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio — Está bien — comentó —. Le dará tiempo para aprender un poco más.

— ¡Y si le doy vueltas para que venga! — Se alteró Ooba — ¡Mi gremio está en peligro por esa niña!

—Makarov…. Jiemma… — dijo serio nuevamente Bob —. ¡Que lindos amanecieron hoy! —a Makarov se le derramó una gota y yo tuve que controlarme y no romper ese artefacto.

— ¡No me jodas! —masajeé mi sien —Ya he dicho que Sting vendrá con Lucy dentro de seis meses, no me importa lo que piensan — fui crudo— Lucy es de Sabertooth y yo soy el maestro de este gremio.

Los demás se callaron. Makarov tenía una expresión deprimente en su rostro pero no iba a cambiar mis palabras, Lucy es de Sabertooth, ella lo había decidido al final después de todo.

—Jiemma tiene razón — susurró Makarov — pero — su mirada estaba llena de seguridad y desafío—Lucy siempre seguirá siendo una hada, si le pasa algo, Sabertooth tendrá que pagar cuentas por lastimar a unos de mis hijos — sus palabras, sus gestos, su expresión eran firmes. Sonreí socarronamente y asentí.

—Oh… Makarov, eso fue… —al momento que Bob habló corté. ¡Hombre! Como jodía.

Suspiré pesadamente y me levanté de mi asiento, algo me inquietaba. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta e ir a revisar el gremio. Escuché su voz…

—Jiemma… —me quedé congelado sobre la mano en el pomo y estaba dubitativo si debía girarme o no, quizás solo lo haya imaginado. Seguro que después de esa charla con Minerva algo ha hecho que mi mente me juegue y solo— Soy yo. Voltéate — abrí mis ojos y me giré bruscamente.

—Anna… —mi sangre comenzaba a hervir.

—Tanto tiempo Jiemma ¿dónde se encuentra mi hija adorada?

No había duda, cabello corto negro azulado, ojos verdes claros, silueta perfecta, ojos rasgados. Minerva era la copia de su madre.

_**Con Rogue**_

—Cuídate — respondí algo indeciso viendo como Sting dejaba todo ordenado antes de salir.

Él se giró y alzó una ceja— ¡Tú también! —Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes —Aun así — rió un poco — creo que esta es la primera misión que no hacemos juntos.

Asentí en respuesta, al menos se quedaba Fro conmigo.

—Fro extrañará a Lector.

—Yo también, Fro — respondió el gato rojizo.

— ¿Ahora cuál es el punto de que estés haciendo esto? — Sting nunca fue ordenado y si lo era era de manera superficial.

—Minerva me pidió un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca.

— ¿Tú o ella? —dudé. Sting rió. Sinceramente, no los veo a ninguno de los dos en aquel lugar, en especial Sting, siempre siendo tan energético.

—Ella —aclaró y estaba más confundido — no mal pienses —aclaró antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones —. Vino por esto — dijo mostrando un viejo libro entre sus manos. El libro parecía viejo y sin duda el polvo estaba ahí.

Lo miré y Sting limpió un poco con un dedo que estaba cubierto por su guante azul el título. ''Dragon Slayer''

— ¿Dragon Slayer?

—Tiene un tipo de magia que no permite abrirla —dijo para tratar de abrir la tapa pero se abría. Luego de hacerme su demostración me lo pasó—. Quizás Wendy de Fairy Tail pueda hacer algo al respecto. Minerva no quiere que ese libro esté aquí y quiere saber lo que oculta el contenido —sus ojos azules estaban mirando fieramente.

—No quiere que caiga en manos de la nueva —comentó Lector de una manera baja.

¿La nueva? ¿Yumiko?

Asentí sin inmutarme.

—Cuento contigo, Rogue —dijo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro y sonriendo como siempre.

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de esto. Mándale saludos a Lucy de mi parte.

Sting desvió por un momento su mirada pero luego asintió y murmuró un ligero ''sí''.

_**Con Lucy**_

—Aburrida, aburrida, aburrida, a… buuu…rriiii…daaa — así estuve mientras el lugar donde trabajamos con Annie estaba casi vacío.

—Ara, Lucy-chan. Pregúntale al cliente si ya nos podemos retirar —dijo cuando terminó de cobrar a la última pareja y enseguida se fueron.

—Ven conmigo —estiré de su brazo.

Fuimos a la casa que se encontraba a lado del local y dimos tres toques a la puerta.

Una vez que cerramos todo, se nos pagó y nos agradecieron los miembros de la familia. Caminamos hacia una posada que alquilamos cuando apenas llegamos pero en la mitad del camino fijé mi vista hacia el castillo y luego posé sobre el lugar donde se llevó a cabo el Gran Torneo Mágico.

—Annie… — susurré.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucy-chan? —dijo parando su relato que lo estuvo contando desde que salimos de la casa del cliente.

—Lo siento — dije porque no la había escuchado. Las cosas se empezaban a mover, era como un estado de embriaguez —. N-no te estuve escuchando… —sentía mi garganta rasposa.

—Estás pálida, Lucy — creí que me gritaría—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—No… No… — la miré y me costó enfocarla. Mi visión se volvía borrosa y sentía como mi consciencia me abandonaba. De un momento a otro, ya no sentía control de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Lucy! —escuché la voz de Annie a lo lejos y pude ver su mirada preocupada que me lanzó cuando me atrapó evitando el golpe contra el suelo. Todo se volvía negro — ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Ayuda! ¡Mierda, cerda! ¡Ayuda! ¡No vayas hacia la luz! —sonreí para mis adentros ''Idiota, melodramática''.

_**Con Acnologia **_

Había volado por un buen tiempo y al fin conseguí llegar a Toreno, busqué por los cielos alguna montaña y cerca de la ciudad estaban cayendo algunas gotas, truenos, cubierto de nubes negras.

Raiton está ahí, también Lucy. Me coloqué en la entrada dejando que las gotas me mojaran. En ese momento me había dado cuenta. Me adentré.

— ¿Qué le sucede? —dijo Raiton luego de haber sacudido a la rubia desmayada.

Me negué a responderle. Ese era un problema pero al parecer Zeref debía estar más lejos de ella.

—Magia apocalíptica —me limité a responder y el espíritu del dragón de rayo solo me miró y asintió en comprensión.

_**Con Lucy**_

— ¿Te acuerdas, Lucy? —habló una voz.

— ¿Quién eres?

—La misma persona que te hablo sobre tus padres y sus enseñanzas…. —canturreó— la misma que te mostró la pesadilla.

— ¿Cuáles de todas? —dije casi divertida. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

—Uhm…. —quedó pensando.

—Lucy… Lucy ven. Cariño, nada es tu culpa — apreté mis puños en cuanto aquella voz se rió, era imposible reconocerla, no sabía si era hombre o mujer.

— ¿¡Quién demonios eres!? — pregunté enojada ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Tranquila, mi peón — dijo con burla— te ayudo como siempre —canturreó.

— ¿¡Cómo demoni…!? — me cortó.

— ¡Cállate! —sentí un temor que nunca antes había sentido, aun ni cuando vi a Acnologia —. Zeref está cerca —dijo de la nada —. Sting vendrá. No te atrevas a ir junto a Raiton o él morirá.

— ¿¡Qué!?

— ¿Te acuerdas la pesadilla luego de entrar en Sabertooth y quedar dormida con Sting en un día de tormenta?

—S-sí. ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

—Porque quiero a mi enemigo fuerte para cuando llegue el verdadero momento.

— ¿Enemigo?

—Ingenua… —dijo divertida.

Desperté sobresaltada tomando bocanadas de aire.

—Lucy, gracias a Kami. Estas bien — dijo Annie abrazándome.

_**Con Acnologia**_

Al final, el cuerpo de Lucy brilló de un color negro con dorado.

Raiton me miró — Ella vendrá y hará el contrato contigo. Tú vuelve — El espíritu asintió.

Estaba hablando mucho a otros animales y esto no me gustaba, eran inferiores a mí, yo era el rey.

…_**..**_

_**Con Lucy**_

Algo había cambiado dentro de mí luego de aquel encuentro con esa cosa que ni si quiera tenía palabras para definirlo. Las dudas me llenaban, una rabia dentro de mí igual. Tenía miedo, mi fortaleza que antes sentía se fue destruyendo con esa cosa que todas las noches juega con mi mente.

Las voces de mi madre; mostrándome a mis amigos muertos; haciendo que dude sobre Acnologia; diciéndome que no iba a ganar, que solo debía rendirme sino quería ver a esos amigos muertos.

Los días iban pasando, luego de aquel suceso tan inexplicable para mí me quedé con Annie en Crocus, temor a ir junto a Raiton. No quería perder a Sting. No podía perderlo.

— ''_porque el ser humano tiene la creencia errónea que necesita algo para ser feliz'' _

¿Por qué Acnologia siempre era tan insensible? Apreté mis puños.

—Hime, Ancologia quiere que vayas junto a él.

Miré a Annie y asentí. Dejó de leer el libro de sus manos sobre su cama y se tiró sobre mí.

—Supongo que debemos separarnos en este momento —en su voz se oía la decepción y sentía sus lágrimas.

—Fueron unos buenos días —dije apenas en un susurro.

—Gracias, Lu-chan — me sonrió y nos abrazamos más fuerte.

¿Siempre iba a ser así? ¿Armaría lazos fuertes y luego los rompería?

Fui de mala gana, llamando a Grandeneey y yendo hacia el norte de Crocus donde se encontraba una montaña.

Annie fue alguien importante para mí, luego de desmayarme estuvo las vienticuatro horas junto a mí, compartimos el doble de los momentos divertidos, éramos como unas par de locas en la ciudad pero sencillamente nos divertíamos, cabe pesar que había aprendido mucho de ella.

**Flashback**

— ¡Lucy!

—Creo que tienes un poco de helado por tu camisa.

Así fue como Annie agarró tres helados de los tres jóvenes que pasaban y me los tiró sobre mi cabello acompañada de una risa —Creo que el helado es un buen producto para tu pelo.

— ¡Hey! —regañó unas de las personas pero la castaña las miró y salieron corriendo.

— ¡Idiota! Mi cabello… —dije tratando de sacar el helado.

En ese momento escuchamos el llanto de un niño, Annie fue corriendo hacia él mientras yo la seguía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —trató de consolar al pequeño de unos ocho años.

—Perdí a mis padres.

—Bien — dijo con ánimo— vamos a buscarlos.

—Verás que pronto los encontraremos — alenté de igual manera pero el niño no se fiaba de nosotros.

—¿Po-por qué? — dijo entre sollozos.

— ¿Por qué no? —sonreí amistosamente.

—No necesitas una razón para ayudar a las personas — dijo Annie tendiéndole su mano.

Miré a Annie y se la notaba diferente, tenía un brillo en los ojos, uno diferente. El niño había sonreído y apretó de manera fuerte su mano.

''_No necesitas una razón para ayudar a las personas'' _Eso mismo fue lo que le dije cuando la conocí.

**Fin del Flashback**

— ¿¡Qué es lo que esperas de mí!? —grité cuando pisé el suelo y Acnologia estaba frente a mí.

Él sabía lo que pensaba, sabía el dolor que me había ocasionado a lo largo de estos dos años. ¡Maldición! ¡Cuántas veces… Cuantas veces más me tendré que separar de las personas a quienes quiero! Estoy harta, harta de las lágrimas y del lamento en cada entrenamiento. Odiaba esta vida de fugitiva por un mago que es inmortal ¿Cómo podría tener la ilusión de vencerlo? Por el amor a Mavis, ¡era inmortal!

Seamos sensatos, realistas, era Lucy Heartfilia; mi oponente era Zeref.

Tampoco era estúpida, había escuchado el rumor de Mermaid.

Mucha gente había muerto y yo… incapaz de irme a enfrentar a Zeref, incapaz de hacer nada. Acnologia sabía la rabia e impotencia que sentía dentro de mí. Parecía mentira que cuando algo bueno pasaba él siempre me llamaba.

—Permiso — dijo Grandeeney y volvió a su mundo.

—No espero nada. Nunca esperé nada de ti

— ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios me aceptaste como tu Dragon Slayer!?

Ancologia pareció meditar pero luego se volteó sin ninguna palabra.

— ¿Es este un juego tuyo? — Solté con desprecio, no podía controlar mis palabras —. ¿Es así como te vas? ¡Como hace exactamente dos años! ¡Para luego alejarme de las personas que quiero!

—Yo no te he alejado.

— ¿¡Ah… no!? ¿¡Entonces por qué Zeref me quiere a mí!? —me había convertido en su dragon Slayer, no sabía si eso influía o no con Zeref, no sabía si esto era su culpa o la mía. Al principio, pensaba que era bueno pero ahora… ¿De quién era la culpa en realidad?

—….

— ¡Bien! —Rugí —. No te necesito —susurré y Acnologia siguió dando la espalda.

—Atiende tus palabras — su voz era tan tranquila que atemorizaba—. Porque Zeref no es el único enemigo.

— ¡Deja de ser tan enigmático y dime de una vez quien es!

—Debes descubrir por tu cuenta.

— ¡Acnologia!

—Solo estas siendo una niña caprichosa.

Con eso se fue. ¿¡Yo siendo una niña caprichosa!? ¡Demonios sí! ¡Me alejó de mi familia!

Miré la laguna a lado mío y vi mi reflejo.

Fruncí el ceño y mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer deformando mi cara.

Di un manotazo al agua de lo frustrada que estaba. Todo era tan enigmático, todo era tan dudoso.

— ¿Por qué peleas? —me dije a mi misma.

Me levanté de la posición en cuclillas de la que estaba y fui camino a ni yo sabía dónde.

Mis ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas y me sentía torpe, el camino era oscuro y solo paseaba entre los árboles. No había un punto de referencia y me sentía vacía.

No tuve que haber hablado de esa manera a Acnologia. Él no tenía la culpa de que Zeref viniera junto a mí, él no tenía la culpa de la cosa dentro de mí que me atormentaba todas las noches.

Caí con mi espalda apoyada contra un árbol y oculté mi cara entre mis piernas, abrazándolas mientras me desahogaba.

Habían pasado como dos horas y a verdad no me importaba. Mis lágrimas no cesaban y dudaba que lo harían. Mi vida parecía irse en cada uno de los fragmentos que caían.

—Te necesito… —susurré entre mis piernas.

—Lucy…

—Sting…

Sentí unos brazos levantándome mientras me aferraba fuertemente a su pecho.

—Todo estará bien ahora — me susurró mientras acarició mi cabeza y yo la negué.

—Mermaid desapareció ¿no es así? —su silencio fue su respuesta— Murieron por mi culpa.

—No lo fue

— ¡Sí lo fue! Si tan solo no me hubiese ido.

—Nada es tu culpa.

— ¡No digas eso!

—Sí te quedas también morirás. Así es mi destino, no hay final feliz.

—Quizás no sea por un final feliz, quizás solo sea por una historia las cosas que pasan.

—No quiero perderte.

—No lo harás.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque soy Sting Eucliffe.

Una vaga sonrisa pasó por mi rostro —Idiota…

—Vamos rubia.

No sé a dónde me llevó, tampoco sé en qué momento terminamos en un pub tomando alcohol. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

— ¿Es cierto?

— ¿Qué cosa?

Pasé mi mano por su pelo.

— ¿Mandaron a llamar con Natsu a una reunión de dragon slayers?

Sting se echó a reír.

—Sí lo es — admitió dando otro sorbo al vaso lleno de alcohol.

''_Estuvo con otra''_

''_Cállate. Eso no es cierto. ''_

'' _¿Entonces quién es Yumiko?''_

— ¿Quién es Yumiko? —mi voz salió de una forma que ni si quiera yo podía creer.

Imágenes de la peliroja viniendo junto a él en aquella cafetería vinieron junto a mí. ¿No era ella o sí?

—Es ella — contestó él leyendo mi mente— se unió a Sabertooth.

''Pregúntale si han hecho algo''

— ¿Hicieron algo?

Sting me miró y empecé a jugar con el vaso entre mis dedos. Cerrando mis ojos y maldiciendo porque ahora aquella voz me molestaba incluso despierta. ¿Estoy muy borracha o era de verdad esto?

—Fuimos a una misión juntos.

Me levanté y aquella voz empezó a reír.

— ¿Lucy?

—Me voy. No me siento muy bien.

—Te acompaño — dijo pagando las bebidas.

—No estás en un mejor estado que el mío.

—Tonterías —se rió.

Caminamos torpemente y nos apoyábamos mutuamente, el ambiente era tenso aunque Sting lo quería animar.

Estuvo con ella, hicieron misiones juntos, la asquerosa voz se burla de mí, ¿pasó algo más? Un sentimiento de posesión me invadió y miré el perfil de Sting. Él era mío.

Cuando llegamos a una posada y alquilamos un cuarto en cuanto nos metimos no pude evitar preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasó en la misión?

Sting sonrió y me colocó sus manos sobre mis caderas.

—Ella mató a nuestro cliente y dijo que se suicidó. Rogue sugirió que vayamos junto a Jiemma y cuando llegamos Jiemma me dio el permiso de buscarte y llevarte conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —estaba algo desconcertada. Estuvo con Rogue, eso quiere decir que no habrá pasado nada entre ellos.

—Me opuse.

—Te entiendo — dije suponiendo que no quería estar conmigo.

Se echó a reír y fruncí mi ceño — Me opuse creyendo que querías estar con Acnologia.

— ¡Quería que estuvieras conmigo! — Okay. El alcohol y sus efectos.

En sus ojos había un brillo y mordí mi labio con nerviosismo, se acercó y de repente sentía que en la habitación hacía calor ¿o era yo? Azules penetrantes miraban con deseo.

Me besó de forma brusca y me levantó haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura. Me pegó con fuerza contra la pared y no pude parar de responderle en aquel desesperado beso.

—No sabes cuánto… —jadeó.

— ¿Qué? — gemí mientras dejó besos por mi cuello y me arrancaba mi blusa.

—No sabes cuánto esperé para esto —agarró mis manos colocándolas encima de mi cabeza.

—Shh… — volví a pegar nuestros labios.

La voz se cayó, el alivio me invadió y me sentí yo de nuevo.

….

Me desperté con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, las aves trillaban. Me pegué más al cuerpo que estaba detrás de mí mientras que su agarre se hizo más firme.

Me dolió un poco la cabeza pero no quería levantarme. Sentía tanta paz estando con Sting. Pasé mis dedos por su brazo que me rodeaba.

—Lucy — gruñó somnoliento y se me escapó una risa.

—Lo siento. Te desperté — me di la vuelta entre sus brazos para mirarlo y él solo me miraba con un solo ojo abierto.

—No lo sientes — sonrió de lado — como también siempre serás un desastre a la mañana.

—Que tiernas son tus primeras palabras a la mañana — sonreí.

—Admítelas que las extrañabas.

—Sí — me acurruqué mejor.

—Debemos levantarnos — me susurró y simplemente negué con la cabeza —tu dragón se enojará.

—No me importa — susurré mientras alcé mi mirada — solo quiero estar contigo.

Porque me había cansado de nunca ponerme a mi primera. Ignoraba todo y lo sabía pero solo quería un día con él.

Sting me miró por unos momentos. Sus ojos penetrantes y mi mirada reflejaba decisión. Él los cerró y pasó su mano de mi cintura a mis cabellos. Cerré mis ojos y quedamos nuevamente dormidos.

_**Con Acnologia**_

_**(En el mundo espiritual)**_

— ¡Idiota! — Grité a la sirvienta frente a mí — ¡Llámale a Lucy en este momento!

—Hime bloqueó todas las puertas. Nadie puede abrir ninguna.

— ¡Maldita humana!

—Está bien — dijo una voz a lado mío.

— ¡Lo dices porque está con tu hijo!

Weisslogia me miró de una manera que no me gustó pero se dio la vuelta mirando al rey de los espíritus.

—Sabes que no fue Lucy la que cerró las puertas. O no al menos la humana… —susurró.

Las malas palabras invadían mi mente.

—Debes agradecer que mi hijo está junto a ella — su voz estaba cargada de desprecio pero lo ocultaba con una calma increíble.

La cosa era que…. sabía que ese desprecio no era hacia Lucy sino era hacía mí.

_**Con Lucy**_

Fuimos a desayunar en un lugar bonito cerca de la posada.

Reíamos y Sting me contaba las cosas que había hecho junto Rogue y lo sucedido con Jiemma. Como estaba el gremio y los muchachos. También me contó sobre la reunión de los dragon slayers. Zero tenía razón, peleó contra Natsu y yo me reía por como alardeaba.

El rubio platino frente a mí también me miraba atentamente mientras contaba como la había pasado con Acnologia y de cómo conocí a Zero junto con Shin y las locuras que hacíamos con Annie.

La reunión de dragon slayers se llevó a cabo por Natsu y su escándalo junto con un Sting igual de escandaloso para reunir a los de primera y tercera generación. Dijeron que se habían reunido en un lugar un poco alejado de todo como la isla Tenrou pero sin la necesidad de ser una isla. Solo un lugar desierto.

Me dijo que fue para ayudar y que ahí Zero les había advertido sobre Yumiko, su contraparte de God Slayer. O al menos, suponíamos que era porque el reino es tan chico que todos conocen a su God Slayer alguna vez. La verdadera razón de como la conocía no lo sabíamos y quizás Shin era el único que sí lo sabía.

—No confiamos en Acnologia — soltó mirándome fijamente.

Y la verdad era que… yo no confiaba ni en mí misma.

—Entiendo — dije de manera dulce al ver su mirada llena de preocupación.

—Si te traiciona… — su voz era algo intimidante.

—No lo hará.

''_Si lo hará''_

Sting tenía algo diferente también y no estaba muy segura de lo que era. Quizás más confianza en sí mismo.

_**Con Zeref**_

—Sé que estás ahí, aunque no te pueda ver — cerré mis ojos sintiendo la brisa—. Tienes razón pero el mundo no me acepta ¿por qué debería aceptar al mundo? He vivido lo suficiente para ver cómo cada generación siempre falla al obtener la paz… ¿por qué crees tanto en ella?... Ella ya está corrompida por dentro, Mavis…. Su destino como el de todos es la muerte y simplemente… — mis ojos se volvieron rojos y usé mi magia — hago un favor a la tierra para que la paz se siembre.

_**Con Mavis**_

Porque siempre había sido Zeref así. Porque él nunca quiso la muerte y siempre se fue obligado a matar. Su ideología sobre la paz era errónea y en cierto sentido él estaba decepcionado con el mundo. Era cierto. Las generaciones pasaban y no había paz pero era por él y por Acnologia.

—Lucy es diferente.

— ¿Por qué crees tanto en ella?

—Ella es un hada, una chica especial, es la hija de Layla.

—Ella ya está corrompida por dentro, Mavis.

—Te equivocas.

* * *

**El proximo cap será el lemon solo, aun no está terminado asi que les traje aunque sea la continuación3 espero que les guste**

**Los quiero**


	8. Lemon

**Desclarimer**: Fairy Tail no es mío, pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

**Nota: **_Cursiva el recuerdo_

**Si no quieren perder la emoción del lemon del capitulo 6 solo lean las letras normales y luego las cursivas, las cursivas son recuerdos de la primera vez. **

**Un Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 6 (Solo Lemon) +M**

Se echó a reír y fruncí mi ceño — Me opuse creyendo que querías estar con Acnologia.

— ¡Quería que estuvieras conmigo! — Okay. El alcohol y sus efectos.

En sus ojos había un brillo y mordí mi labio con nerviosismo, se acercó y de repente sentía que en la habitación hacía calor ¿o era yo? Azules penetrantes miraban con deseo.

Me besó de forma brusca y me levantó haciendo que mis piernas rodearan su cintura. Me pegó con fuerza contra la pared y no pude parar de responderle en aquel desesperado beso.

—No sabes cuánto… —jadeó.

— ¿Qué? — gemí mientras dejó besos por mi cuello y me arrancaba mi blusa.

—No sabes cuánto esperé para esto —agarró mis manos colocándolas encima de mi cabeza.

—Shh… — volví a pegar nuestros labios.

Parece que todo este tiempo no era solo yo la que lo necesitaba. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando escuché un gruñido proveniente de él en el momento en que mecé mis caderas.

Lo necesitaba de todas las maneras posibles y existentes en este mundo. No podía negarlo. Era inútil. Sus labios se paseaban de mi boca por mi mandíbula y mi cuello hasta mi clavícula mordiendo sutilmente, para tomar nuevamente posesión de mis labios, exigentes y demandadores que se acoplan perfectamente con los míos.

—Debería ser… un pecado ser Sting Eucliffe… — suspiré cuando su mano acarició mi pecho izquierdo sobre la ropa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en medio de nuestro beso y apretó mi seno. Gemí y terminó arrancando mi blusa. Sting se rió porque traté de hacer un puchero pero la excitación me ganaba, quería que me toque y que me haga suya. Supliqué y eso era lo que más odiaba ¿Cómo podía provocarme esto?. No podía creer como me pudo pasar esto, me había convertido en algo, no sabía en qué pero tenía relación con ese rubio y sus ojos azules mirándome de forma burlona en este mismo momento mientras tanteaba mi sostén.

* * *

—_Creí que no sabías, rubia _—_susurró en mi oído con voz ronca. Sabía que era porque siempre le negaba a eso o muchas cosas más donde se pudiera perder el control, o debería decir que yo pierda el control. _

—_No… arruines el…. momento idiota— susurré entre jadeos mientras y no pude reprimir el suspiro mientras hacía masajes-caricias en círculos sobre mis caderas, arrinconándome contra una pared, no dejando espacios entre nuestros cuerpos, su excitación sobre mi vientre y simplemente me sentía entre la espada y la pared pero la verdad era que nunca me sentí tan bien. _

_El siguiente beso fue desesperado lleno de pasión y deseo. Abrí mi boca permitiendo pasar su lengua y empezar así una batalla entre nosotros. Acarició mis muslos sobre el vestido pero parecía que no le bastaba, la batalla de lenguas prácticamente la perdí, mis piernas sentía como gelatinas y no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar, lo deseaba y me daba miedo lo tan mal que lo deseaba. _

_Comenzó a besar mi cuello sabiendo que eso era un punto débil para mí, me dio escalofríos con su recorrido de besos que me robaban suspiros y algunos gemidos ahogados mientras sus gloriosas manos pasaban sobre mis senos acariciándolo un momento._

_ Al posar sus manos sobre mis hombros comenzó a bajar los tirantes del vestido haciendo que caiga a mis pies.__Me rodeó con sus brazos y sus manos de desplazan por mi columna hasta mi cintura. _

_Me sentí algo… ¿cohibida? No ¿Intimidada? Tampoco ¿Feliz? Nerviosa, quizás ¿Pena, vergüenza? No y tampoco. De pronto, me di cuenta, me sentía completamente excitada, su mirada fija sobre mí mirándome solo a mí y así quería que fuera siempre. ¿Algo posesivo? Absolutamente, él era mío y él era lo único que no me podía quitar el destino._

—_Perfecta_

* * *

Nuevamente arrancó mi sostén pero definitivamente eso era lo de menos, me apresuré por sacarle sus guantes y su chaleco.

— ¿Ansiosa? —se burló porque sencillamente no pude ocultar la emoción. Nuevamente momento perfecto para el alcohol.

—No te imaginas —susurré a su oído enredando mis dedos en su cabello, estirándolo levemente hacia atrás y provocando otro gruñido por él mientras sus manos me agarraban fuerte mis caderas —. Tú también lo estás — mi turno de burlar.

Sus dedos jugaron alrededor de mi cadera y descendieron en busca de algo, mi sonrisa se hizo grande mientras nos centrábamos en el beso nuevamente. Claro, Sting no era estúpido y sabía a lo que me refería.

—No te quedas atrás— sonrió arrogante, nuevamente él ganó y yo gemí por sus dedos que empezaron a jugar sobre la tela de mi braga.

Me eché a reír y él rió conmigo.

* * *

_El calor en mis mejillas era hasta insoportable pero recordando los consejos de Cana me armé de valor y de un momento a otro me encontraba yo empujando con un dedo a Sting en el medio de su torso, él me miraba con suspicacia y emoción a mis ojos pero también pude ver el deseo de lo suyos._

_De alguna manera el brillo deseoso y la palabra de hace rato me levantó mi autoestima al límite como también dejaba de lado la timidez. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él una vez luego de haber retrocedido obediente por mi dedo y terminando sentado en la cama. _

_Me acerqué a su oído y mordí el lóbulo—Digamos que alguien, me dio algunos consejos —susurré sensualmente, algo que prácticamente estuve practicando casi dos meses pero nunca me salía. Esta noche, no sabía qué clase de Lucy Heartfilia era porque todo estaba yendo de forma perfecta._

* * *

Sencillamente increíble como cambiaban las cosas.

Pasé toda mi lengua alrededor de su cuello y de ahí me llevó sobre un escritorio. Arrancó mi falda y me aferré a él mientras dejó un camino de besos sobre mi piel y un escalofrío más me invadía. Algo en mi interior se hacía vueltas y Sting dio una lamida sobre mi pezón y lo succionó mientras con el otro pellizcaba con sus dedos pulgar e índice y solté otro gemido por su forma en como soplaba nuevamente sobre mi pezón húmedo por su boca. Luego dio el mismo tratado al otro.

Quería tocarlo y mandé mis manos hacia su erección pero agarró mis muñecas antes de que pueda si quiera tocar su abdominal. Lo miré extrañada y él dio un mordisco nuevamente haciéndome gemir y removerme pegándolo más a mí y sentir su erección contra mi entrada, maldita ropa.

Vi como su mirada fue una de reproche y luego se dirigió a la derecha. Extendió su mano hacia esa dirección pero no me concentrarme mucho en lo que hacía ya que su boca lamió y succionó nuevamente y mandé mi cabeza hacia atrás en un jadeo mientras nuestras miradas seguían en contacto. Infinito placer dentro de mí que prácticamente me obligaba a cerrar los ojos pero no podía, su mirada era tan ardiente e hipnotizadora que sentía que me iría al infierno por el castigo de romper aquel fijamiento.

* * *

_Sting ahogó un jadeo y sonreí con triunfo, al parecer mi sonrisa era contagiosa. _

_Su cuerpo era tan cálido una vez que se sacó su camisa blanca. Comencé a pasar mis dedos sobre su torso y noté como se tensó cuando los pasé. Estaba perdida y las preguntas venían nuevamente a mí. Sting acarició mi barbilla obligando a que mi mirada se vaya en aquellos ojos. _

—_Si no estás lista…_

_Negué rápidamente con un rubor sobre mi cabeza— ¡No! — Sting arqueó una ceja con burla —. ¡Quiero! ¡Te aseguro que lo quiero! — estaba muy nerviosa, y la típica sonrisa burlona invadió su rostro. Si antes creía que mi cara estaba roja ahora sencillamente no sé qué color podría estar._

_Bajé mi mirada, lo estaba arruinando. Mierda. ¿Por qué? Vi que Sting hizo lo mismo. _

— _¿En qué piensas? _

—_En nosotros ¿Confías en mí?_

—_Yo… sí._

—_Entonces… — nuevamente me obligó a mirarlo con un suave caricia sobre mi mejilla a mi barbilla —. Déjame amarte físicamente también — me sonrió de una manera que nunca creí que haría tanto efecto en mí. Amaba a este hombre._

* * *

—Estuve mucho tiempo esperando, rubia — se rió sutilmente.

— ¿Qué planeas?

—Un castigo — Movió su mano sobre mi cadera dando círculos, su mirada era traviesa y esa complicidad de alguna manera me hacía sonreír.

— ¿Qué clase?

—Uno en el que solo yo tengo el derecho a tocarque —demandó burlón. Me quedé boquiabierta y él se río de manera sutil plantándome un beso rápido sobre mis labios.

—Sting…

—Si me tocas tu castigo empeorará.

Lo peor es que sentía que ese castigo mejoraría todo, aunque aún no dejo de pensar en la impotencia que me va a dar no poder devolver el mismo placer. Lo peor aún, era saber que el castigo sí o sí se daba porque era un hecho que, uno no se podía negar a sus labios y sus manos de gloria.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Al final sonreí — Entonces, tócame como lo sabes hacer — sonreí y vi una ligera sorpresa pasando por su rostros —. ¿Qué esperas Sting?

Él sonrió y ató mis manos con una tela. Fue bajando de mi boca hasta mi vientre de forma tan tortuosamente placentera.

* * *

_Me tendió sobre la cama y él se colocó encima de mí. Besó cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y no podía hacer nada, o ni si quiera sabía ¿Cómo responder? Y si luego Sting decía que no sabía mis medidas sobre mi cuerpo oficialmente era un idiota. _

— _¿90? — dijo con burla hacia mis senos depositando suaves besos en cada uno. Me ruboricé. _

—_88 — respondí mirando hacia otro lado y él se echó a reír mientras. _

—_90 — declaró. No era un idiota._

—_Idiota — no evité el sonreír. Luego una duda me invadió _—_ ¿Sting…?_

—¿_Hmm? —canturreó mientras pasó su lengua lentamente sobre el botón rosado. _

— _¿Qué es felación? _

_Sting me miró rápidamente algo aturdido y de repente lo sentí incómodo. _

—_Er… uhm…. Yo… tu… eh… _

_— ¿Te estás poniendo rojo? — me burlé. _

_—Deja de hacer esa clase de bromas, sabes lo que es. _

_—Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría, idiota —murmuré._

_— ¿Quién te dijo?_

_—Cana me lo recomendó para complacerte — me removí algo incómoda y Sting me miró con ternura. Sus ojos eran tan… irresistibles y esa mirada era increíble._

_En ese momento me explicó que era de una manera rápida y diversión pasó a través de mis ojos. ¿Qué tan sensible podía ser?_

_Mandé mis manos y comencé a acariciarlo. Sting jadeó y cerró sus ojos. _

_Tomé confianza y cambiamos nuevamente de posiciones, pasé mi lengua por la punta y comencé a succionar._

_—Maldita sea, Lucy —escuché los gemidos ahogados de Sting y eso solo me incentivada a más y lo hacía con más fuerza mientras él mandaba su cabeza hacia atrás y enredaba sus dedos por mi pelo a la par que movía sus caderas. _

* * *

Reí y Sting fijó sus ojos en los míos.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Aquella vez… — comencé jadeando— no sabía lo que era felación hasta que me lo explicaste —Sting sonrió —. Recuerdo que te fascinó cuando lo puse aprueba — arqueé una ceja tentando.

El Dragon Slayer más idiota de este mundo sonrió y se acercó a mis labios mordiendo ligeramente el inferior y toqué sus abdominales, clavándole sutilmente mis uñas.

—Te aseguro Lucy que eres genial pero…—jadeó cuando acaricié su miembro a través de la tela de sus pantalones— eso no hará que cambie de idea.

Me levantó colocándome sobre la cama y él sobre mí tapando mis ojos con otra tela.

— ¡Sting! —protesté pero me cayó cuando sentí algo frío sobre mi vientre.

—Tienen un servicio excelente aquí para ser solo una posada— dijo colocando el hielo uno a uno. Tres en total y me estremecí. ¿En qué momento? Aún sin poder ver moví mis manos hacia su cinturón queriendo bajar su pantalón. Sting ahogó una risa.

El rubio platino colocó mis manos sobre mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra se bajó los pantalones. Excitada, mojada, así me encontraba. Maldito era él quien me provocaba esto.

Suspiraba con los movimientos de su lengua, comenzó a jugar con los hielos sobre mi vientre dejando algunos besos hasta que sentí que el hielo pasó por mi ombligo. Sting se ocupó de darme un adelantamiento de lo que sucedería más abajo.

Fue bajando y lamió con agilidad en mi entrepierna. Jadeo y ahogo un gemido mientras el rubio sujeta firme mis caderas. Muevo por más y reprimo el suplicar. Sting vuelve a hacer lo mismo y de alguna extraña manera sé que sus ojos están clavados en mí mientras arqueo mi espalda. Ahora creía que era una helado y esto era una batalla más perdida.

— ¡Por favor! — dije en el tercero mientras siento que sonríe y me recompensa.

Succiona mi clítoris y muerde de manera suave e electrizante, como a él le gusta morder. No podía evitar, me encantaban sus mordidas tan electrizantes y placenteras. Sus dedos se cuelan en mi humedad y se burla de ella, metiendo y sacando como dando también hace movimientos circulares.

Arqueó mi espalda y en mi vientre la sensación se hace más fuerte mientras mi respiración me cuesta — Sting… — gimo pero él sigue. Me corro— ¡Ah! —sus dedos están burlándose de las palpitaciones ahora.

—Me encanta como suena mi nombre contigo en este estado—dice jadeando y de una manera tan ronca mientras lo siento moverse sobre mí.

Mis piernas quieren cerrarse mientras trato de recuperarme del orgasmo pero Sting siempre fue tan apresurado y yo tan terca.

* * *

_Miles de sensaciones caóticas y placenteras vinieron cuando llegó mi primer orgasmo con solo su estimulación en mis senos._

_Nuevamente me encuentraba debajo de él y comienza con sus dedos a hacer maravillas. Metiendo y sacando como dando círculos dentro de mí y la palma de su mano frotando mi clítoris._

—_Estas muy caliente, Lucy _—dijo cuando llegó mi segundo orgasmo.

—_Sting…_

—_Me encanta que seas tan sensible — deposita un beso sobre mis labios y cambia de posiciones. Yo tengo el mando. Estaba ardiendo—. Haz lo que quieras. _

_Lo miro algo aturdida, no sabía que debía hacer ¿por qué? —Tienes el control. _

— _¿Por qué? _

—_Porque tu podrás manejarlo como tu quieras. _

—_Pero yo… _

—_Manejarás la velocidad como la profundidad — vuelve a decir. _

—_Sting…. —Él extiende su brazo y coloca mi mechón detrás de mi oreja. _

_No podía ser tan difícil. Empecé a moverme, torpe al comienzo pero luego tomando más el control sabiendo como funcionaba esto, Sting me agarró fuerte de mi cadera y comenzó a empujarme hacia arriba con su pene cada vez que yo bajaba. La sincronización era perfecta, demasiada para ser real. La velocidad iba aumentando y me incliné hacia adelante para facilitar el andar. Gemía mientras Sting gruñía. De repente, todo se volvió más salvaje, yo anhelaba por más y él me daba más. Era una niña caprichosa y él me cumplía mi capricho. Las embestidas se volvieron irregulares y erráticas y solo sentía como mi clítoris rozaba contra su eje. _

* * *

Pasa la punta de su polla frotando contra mi clitoris dejandose llevar a la vez por mi humedad.

—Hazlo ya —supliqué.

—Dilo de la forma correcta.

—Por favor — lo odiada.

—Esa no es — se burló el muy hijo de puta.

—Sting...

—¿Hmm? — volvió a frotar contra mi clitoris haciendo un amague de que iba a introducir —Sting-sama, si puede ser —las olas de placer que este hombre provocaba.

—Idiota ¡Hazlo! —otro amague, otro gemido —¡Kami! ¡Sting-sama por favor! —era una mierda de arrogancia.

Lo siento introducirse con una estocada fuerte y profunda de su prominente erección. Gimo y él espera un rato mientras mi cuerpo se adapta al invasor.

Él pasa su mano por detrás de mi pelo y lo estira suavemente hacia abajo y besa mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca. Nos besamos con furia mientras tanto y yo no sabía cuánto más podía durar.

Ese pensamiento cambia por un, no puedo más, al momento en que Sting comienza a moverse. Primero lento pero aumenta el ritmo luego.

Estoy bañada en sudor al igual que Sting, el cuarto solo se llena por mis gemidos y los gruñidos sonoros de Sting.

Pareciendo una gata en celo lo único que le ruego es que no se le ocurra parar, Sting cada vez hace más fuerte y rápido.

—Sting —advierto sintiendo todas las sensaciones interiores que se mezclan sintiendo como soy cegada por la tela pero también soy consciente de que aun si le viera estaría nublada por la tremenda lujaría que me azotaba con cada embestida.

—Lucy — gruñó roncamente.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza y Sting dio el toque final de sacar casi por completo y volver fuertemente. Finalmente no aguanté más y arqueé mi espalda.

Gemí sonoramente y sentí la contracción se su miembro dentro de mí, Sting también terminó y quedó ahí por un momento dándome suaves besos y sacando lo que cubría mis ojos. Me quedé perdida al encontrarme de nuevo con aquellos azules y sonreí.

Cayó pesadamente a mi lado y aun seguíamos con las respiraciones agitadas.

—Te amo — me dijo mirándome directamente y pasando sus dedos de mi cintura a un mechón de mi cabello mandándolo detrás de mi oreja.

—Yo a ti — seguía sonriendo y él me devolvió la sonrisa con una de oreja a oreja.

Me acurruqué entre sus brazos, era extremadamente cálido su cuerpo, no pasó mucho hasta que quedé dormida.

* * *

**Sé que haya sido algo confuso por la primera vez y esta y como se habrán dado cuenta esta segunda es la más descriptiva. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y la verdad que es mi primer lemon y / ya no me siento yo xDDDD **

**Si les confunde mucho o les corta la inspiración al leer. Les recomiendo leer solo el que no es la primera vez ya que esa la puse porque se los prometí y quería hacerlo algo tierno también xD **

**Bueno, de verdad espero que le haya gustado. **

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Los amo**

**Bye, bye 3**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Desclarimer**: Fairy Tail no es mío, pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

**Un Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

**Capítulo 7: La Oscuridad Que Consume**

Mis ojos estaban clavados sobre la mesa de madera. Sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago y la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando no desaparecía. Desde aquella vez que me he desmayado y Annie me ayudó…. Siento esta preocupación. Fruncí mi ceño y apreté mis puños sobre mis piernas.

—Lucy —escuché la suave voz de Sting llamándome.

Me sobresalté y alcé mí mirada rápidamente— ¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeé.

Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mis orbes chocolatosos. Buscaba algo pero no sabía que era, eso solo me provocó nervios, intriga y me sentía avergonzada. Corté el contacto visual entre nosotros apenada y queriendo ocultar mí sonrojo.

— ¿Te molesta algo? Si te molestó lo que dije sobre Acnologia…

— ¡No! —me apresuré a responder saltando en mi asiento, jugando con mis manos frente a mí.

''_Si''_

—No, no es eso —sacudí mi cabeza, suspiré ignorando la voz burlona en mi cabeza—. Es que siento… que algo no está bien.

—Todo estará bien —dijo Sting con la voz más tranquilizadora que pude haber oído. Cuando lo miré de vuelta atraída por su voz, una sonrisa mostrando todos sus colmillos estaba dibujada en su rostro. Transmitía tanta seguridad. Aliviada suspiré y sus ojos volvieron a mirarme seriamente escaneando cualquier disgusto en mis facciones. Sumergida, olvidé que había varias mesas a nuestro alrededor, esos ojos simplemente demostraban determinación.

—Sting… —dije en voz baja sin pensar claramente.

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia, algo brillaba en sus ojos—Creo que ese es mi nombre.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —dije sonrojada y en un tono malhumorado.

—Jamás me burlaría de ti, rubia.

— ¿Por qué te estás burlando ahora? —me crucé de brazos. El idiota sabía cómo arruinar un momento.

Él dejó escapar el aire a través de sus labios y solamente sonrió de medio lado. Dejó dinero de sobra sobre la mesa sin ver cuánto en realidad costó todo y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

Me quedé congelada en mi silla, observando los pies de Sting que se acercaban a mí. Cuando alcé mi vista, él se inclinaba hacia adelante. Deteniéndose a lado de mi mejilla, depositó un suave beso que provocando que en mi estómago haya una liberación de pequeñas mariposas y solté un jadeo. Sentí su aliento en cuanto comenzó a hablar.

—Solo me recordé de algunas cosas —susurró lentamente en mi oído. Dejó escapar una risa traviesa —. Al parecer, te gusta mi nombre más de lo que esperaba pero rubia, escúchame bien.

Retiro lo dicho, el idiota sabe muy bien como jugar con mi mente.

Asentí mientras un escalofrío subía a través de mi columna. Nunca lo había escuchado tan serio, de manera coqueta y con la voz ligeramente ronca y profunda. Sus manos en ambos bolsillos me ponían nerviosa, y la cercanía de su rostro con el mío hacía que mordiera mi labio inferior en nerviosismo— Ahora volví a tu vida. Fui enviado de vuelta para permanecer contigo y tratar de devolverte a Sabertooth cuando se me dé la oportunidad. Y eso significa… que no te permitiré nombrar el nombre de cualquier otro hombre de la manera como nombras el mío. Te lo advierto, estos dos años alejado de ti, me hicieron algo… posesivo.

Con todo aclarado Sting se fue alejando lentamente. No entendía por qué de repente hizo eso pero su expresión arrogante me decía de alguna forma que iba completamente en serio.

Asentí en respuesta con la dificultad para articular una palabra. Empezó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Seguía estática en mi lugar, solté aire que no sabía que aún lo contenía, el corazón me latía a mil por horas. Es que sencillamente, ¿Qué le sucedió a Sting? De igual manera, mis ojos se clavaron en la espalda de él. Me gusta esta forma de ser. Incluso parecía un reto y… peligroso.

—Vámonos—mandó, mirando sobre su hombro.

Asentí rápidamente y me levanté de un salto. Observé a nuestro alrededor y había unas cuantas personas con sus mejillas sonrojadas fuertemente, mirando de Sting a mí y tres mujeres con sus ojos convertidos en corazones.

Apresuré mis pasos llegando a lado del dragon slayer quien sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado pero sus ojos azules y brillantes decían otra cosa. Su rostro era más maduro, estos dos años sin él pareciera que lo cambiaron ligeramente, tenía un aire fresco y la arrogancia que desprendía era el doble. Mis ojos viajaron a través de su cuerpo inconscientemente. Bien, mentira, estaba muy consciente que lo miraba. Sus músculos parecían más definidos y tenía algunas cicatrices nuevas. Claramente era un idiota pero por dentro sabía que seguía siendo una dulce abeja, pensé.

— ¿En qué piensas? —dijo luego de abrir la puerta y pasar él primero, dejando que la puerta se cierre en mi cara.

Olviden lo de dulce abeja, era un…

—En lo caballeroso que eres. —solté un bufido luego de abrir por mi cuenta la pesada puerta y salir.

Sonrió —Esta caballerosidad no la verás en ningún lado.

—Claro que no—dije con sarcasmo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Soy único —y a su alrededor un fondo brillante apareció.

Una gota se me escurrió por mi sien.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Sting! —Nos giramos para ver quién nos llamaba. Eran Zero y Shin quienes corrían en nuestra dirección. Zero tenía una mano alzada ondeando mientras nos gritaba nuevamente. Levanté mi mano en un saludo.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron delante de nosotros y ambos estaban jadeando. Una vez que ambos se habían calmado los ojos de Zero se clavaron en nosotros.

—Lucy…

—Tranquilo —dije. Quería que Zero recuperara todo el aire antes de hablar. Parecían cansados y sus jadeos no cesaban.

—Hay una anciana, que dice ser una adivina… —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —arqueé una ceja y coloqué mis manos sobre mis caderas.

— ¡Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox y Wendy Marvell han venido aquí por ti!

— ¿¡Qué!? —gruñó Sting y me sobresalté—. ¿Cómo es que Natsu-san se encuentra aquí? —preguntó ya más calmado al darse cuenta de mi reacción.

—Así es, Sting —dijo Shin con una voz monótona y los brazos cruzados. Clavando sus ojos en únicamente él—Hemos estado con ellos desde que llegaron, que fue exactamente ayer en la noche. Gracias al gato azul de Natsu, Happy, quien nos había encontrado.

— ¿Happy? —dije en un susurro. Zero asintió.

—Dijeron que fueron enviados por Makarov en busca de ti.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora, Natsu-san? —preguntó Sting a mi lado con una ceja arqueada y cruzando los brazos.

Mi mente estaba algo confusa. Antes de que Zero pudiera responder lo interrumpí— ¿Qué tiene que ver la anciana en esto?

—Nos encontramos con ella en mitad del camino en busca de ti, siguiendo nuestros olfatos pero la anciana nos dijo que te encontrabas en Toreno. Traté de convencer a Natsu de que aquella señora estaba equivocada. Le comenté que nos habíamos encontrado anteriormente en un pequeño restaurante. Aunque Gray se haya puesto de mi lado, Natsu ya se encontraba demasiado entusiasmado e hizo caso omiso a lo que había dicho.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia Sting algo confusa —Debería pero no soy yo la que me encuentro ahí —murmuré pero sabía que todos me pudieron escuchar gracias a sus poderes.

Cayó un silencio entre nosotros pero de repente sentí algo frío que amenazaba el costado de mi cuello.

—Esta es la segunda vez que escuchamos que Lucy se encuentra ahí.

—¿Z-Zero?

Vi los músculos de Sting tensarse y los ojos de Zero lo miraron de forma intimidante.

—Te mueves y la mato. Ella no es la verdadera Lucy —gruñó Zero muy por debajo de su tono habitual.

Se me erizó la piel al darme cuenta de la tensión entre estos dos Dragon Slayers. Sting comenzó a incrementar su poder mágico al igual que Zero. Notaba como la mandíbula de Sting se tensaba y sus ojos ahora eran gélidos. Zero acercó más la daga de hielo a mi cuello.

Podría quitarlo pero no sabía que haría Shin que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y a una distancia prudencial. Mirando nuevamente a Zero separé mis labios.

—Soy yo, Zero. Yo soy la verdadera Lucy.

— ¡Mientes!

—Soy yo, Zero. Soy Lucy. De verdad —volví a intentar pero antes de Zero diga algo la grande mano de Sting agarró la daga a la velocidad de la luz y la rompió en mil pedazos.

—Es ella —dijo de forma gruesa y fría.

Zero frunció el ceño y seguía mirándome con desconfianza. Miró a Sting.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Solo lo sé —sonrió ladinamente y lo miré con interés.

Zero me miró —Llama a un espíritu. Si eres Lucy debes de tener tus llaves.

Miré a Zero con los ojos abiertos y mandé mi mano a mi cinto. Mis llaves no estaban conmigo. ¿Quizás los dejé sobre la mesa del hotel?

Sting miró sobre su hombro.

—Yo… no… las tengo... —susurré con angustia y un ardor en mi garganta—. Creo que las dejé en el hotel —seguí susurrando.

—No tenías tu llavero. Lo recordaría —dijo Sting sin ninguna pizca de humor incluso con el doble sentido de la frase.

—Yo… —dije y antes de que nuevamente el hielo aparezca, cerré mis ojos con fuerza —. ¡Espera!

A Zero no le importó, lo sabía. Él después de todo estaba convencido de que era una falsa Lucy y no se arriesgaría a que yo pudiera lastimar a Sting o a Shin. Incluso no dejaría de que vaya detrás de Natsu. Él era tan… leal a sus compañeros.

El hielo nuevamente se detuvo a centímetros de mi rostro y abrí un ojo. Sting interpuso su mano entre el material frío y mis ojos.

Sentí sus miradas y respiré profundo.

—So-Solamente yo podría hacer esto —dije titubeando.

—Demuestra —demandó Zero.

Lo miré y sus ojos demostraban a furia en ellos, observé a Shin y su rostro no expresaba nada. Sting me miraba, había un brillo en sus ojos pero no sabía que era, sus labios contenían una ligera sonrisa tranquilizadora pero su mandíbula y sus músculos demostraban lo intranquilo que se encontraba.

— ¿Dudas que soy yo? —susurré, lo miré con tristeza.

—No —negó y su sonrisa se agrandó. ¿Entonces ese brillo en sus ojos azules no era furia? ¿Esa tensión no era… la rabia que contenía por si yo realmente era una falsa Lucy?

Dejo de mirarlo y observo a nuestro alrededor, muchas personas nos miraban impacientes por lo que dije pero Zero no me dejaría moverme de aquí.

''No tienes elección''

Esas personas…

''Pensarás que eres una monstruo''

No… Pero si no lo hago…

'' ¿Qué harás, Lucy'' ''Todas estas personas verán tu invocación y sabemos cómo son los humanos''

Yo soy humana.

La voz dentro de mi cabeza rio y creo que desapareció.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó impaciente Zero.

— ¿No podemos ir a otro lado… donde no hayan personas? —tanteé.

—No.

—Pero…

—¡Luce! —escucho detrás de mí y me volteo a ver, su voz es tan familiar.

— ¡Happy! —me sobresalto y tiene unas lágrimas traviesas que se derraman a los costados de su peludo rostro. Su vuelo es acelerado y su expresión denota terror — ¿¡Qué sucedió!? —grité asustada y el gato aterrizó por mi pecho abrazándome.

— ¡Ti-tienes que ayudar a Natsu y a los demás! —me quedé ahí, congelada, con los ojos abiertos, no sabía que decir.

—Happy… —susurré.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —fue Shin el que esta vez estuvo en mi contra.

— ¡No! Esa Luce es mala. Ha lastimado a Natsu y a Erza —dijo casi sin poder respirar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó Sting.

—Tranquilízate Happy o no podremos ayudar.

—Te buscamos y esa señora nos dijo que estabas en aquella montaña. Cuando llegamos encontramos a Alice y a Ángel en el suelo malheridas diciendo que nos alejemos y que no era seguro y en ese momento… alguien se rio y era una persona igual a ti. Era mala, lastimó a Natsu sin dudar, Gray cayó inconsciente, Erza trató de vencerla pero no pudo, Gajeel también y Wendy ya no da más en curar una y otra y otra vez. ¡Pronto Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, LiLy, Charle y Wendy morirán! —contó entre sollozos y desesperación.

Una rabia interna creció en mí. Mi sangre de estar congelada empezó a hervir. Nadie los podía lastimar. Ellos seguían siendo mis compañeros. Me di la vuelta y Sting asintió junto con Zero y Shin.

—Happy —dije. Captando su atención— ¿Tienes suficiente fuerza para llevarme hasta ahí? —dije determinada.

—Aye —asintió. Sonreí y de pronto, se escucharon gritos acompañados de una sonora explosión.

— ¿¡Qué fue eso!? —dijeron Sting y Zero a la vez.

Se escucharon unos pasos tranquilos pero fueron silenciados luego de tres explosiones seguidas—No escaparas esta vez… —Una figura masculina se acercaba y su poder mágico era maligno. Era algo que erizaba mi piel y atraía a cada una de mis células —. Mard Geer no lo permitirá —dijo el hombre mientras llevaba un libro entre sus manos refiriéndose a él en tercera persona.

— ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? —gruñó Zero y se abalanzó con furia hacia él.

Cuando Zero iba a atacar con su puño cubierto por hielo al sujeto de cabello azabache que poseía una sonrisa triunfadora. Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo oscuro y una barba sin afeitar se interpuso entre ellos. Tenía una cicatriz que comenzaba desde la parte superior de la frente por el lado izquierdo de su cara hasta su oído izquierdo. Tenía dos pendientes, uno en cada oreja, con cruces al final de ellos.  
Parecía imponente, llevaba una armadura que le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo, en cuyo pectoral izquierdo están escritas las palabras "Absolute Zero" con la última "O" tachada. En la parte superior de la armadura, se encuentran dos grandes botones que sujetan una larga capa blanca que llegaba hasta los tobillos. Debajo de la armadura, lleva un chaleco negro con un cuello de pelaje, cuyas mangas acaban con una tela de color más claro unida a la tela más oscura con unas dobles costuras. En los hombros posee hombreras de metal con el símbolo de Tártaros. Sus manos son cubiertas con unos gruesos guantes que llegan un poco más allá de la muñeca.  
Respecto a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, el hombre tenía unos pantalones anchos de color negro, que acaban en unas botas de tamaño medio de color claro.

Sonrió con diversión y no pude evitar el sentimiento de que se le parecía a Gray.

Zero comenzó a luchar, repartiendo puños envueltos de hielo y las nubes heladas que dejaban estos con cada movimiento. Al hombre pareció no afectarle pero tan pronto como me di cuenta, él también manejaba el hielo y parecía divertiste en cada intento de Zero por golpearlo.

Sin previo aviso, sentí mi cabello bailar hacia adelante. Era Shin, quien trataba de ayudar a Zero pero otro demonio apareció pateándolo en su costado izquierdo.

—Kyouka —dijo Mard Geer —.Espero que no juegues esta vez. A Mard Geer le considera repugnante cuando lo haces.

—Sí —asintió respetuosamente. Pero cuando miró a Shin quien se levantaba y miraba con sus pupilas rasgadas y ojos peligrosamente dorados, sonrió con malicia, como si estuviera viendo que pasaría luego.

—Lucy, atenta —dijo Sting—. No puedes distraerte.

Miré a Sting con cautela, su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus puños preparados para atacar en cualquier momento y su mirada con el ceño fruncido se encontraba fija en… Mard Geer. Dando un paso adelante, mis ojos también se clavaron en él.

La vista de Mard Geer viaja entre Sting y yo, parecía que estaba divirtiéndose porque nos enseñaba sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Una ojeada más a nosotros dos y finalmente sus ojos carmesíes acabaron chocando con los míos. Su sonrisa creció y una ceja se arqueó.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Mard Geer desapareció cambiando radicalmente su expresión. Sting y yo lo notamos pero no despegamos nuestras vistas de él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —murmuré insegura.

—No lo sé —respondió en un tono bajo pero sus músculos se tensaron a mi lado. Mientras la furia de Mard Geer parecía crecer.

—Luce… —sentí a Happy estirando de mi camisa. Mierda, Natsu y los demás también estaban en peligro.

—Ve —dijo Sting. Miré con los ojos abiertos a Sting, ¿había leído mi mente o soy muy evidente? —. Vete, rubia. Natsu-san te necesita — anunció. Aunque él no me miraba directamente pude captar la sonrisa en sus labios. Me tenía confianza suficiente para dejarme marchar y pelear contra algo que incluso Erza aparentemente no pudo derrotar.

Asentí con mucha determinación — ¡Sí! —No le iba a fallar. No lo iba a hacer.

—Nos encontramos aquí —dijo en voz baja y esta vez me miró de reojo —.Vete ya. Me encargaré de él — dijo y sabía que se refería al hombre raro con el libro en la mano.

Observé a Happy y asintió con determinación en sus grandes ojos —Vamos rápido, Happy.

— ¡Aye, Sir! — dijo emocionado y colocándose detrás de mí, levantándome del suelo.

Apenas dejé de tocar el suelo, y una serie de espinas vinieron como proyectiles hacia mí. Un rugido blanco las destruyó.

—No te lo permitiré —dijo Sting con burla en su voz a Mard Geer que cada vez parecía más irritado.

Solo esperaba que aquel rubio idiota no juegue tanto con su paciencia. Ese oponente era de Tártaros. No era alguien con quien jugar.

—Bien —dijo Mard Geer luego con una sonrisa malévola y clavando su mirada en Sting —Mard Geer acabará contigo primero.

Algo dentro de mí dio un salto y comencé a sentir una urgencia. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Happy volaba lo más veloz que podía, sabía que no teníamos tiempo. Pronto la ciudad parecía más pequeña.

Un silencio tenso se formó entre Happy y yo. Estaba impaciente. ¿Quién era aquella persona que se encontraba en la montaña? Happy había dicho que era una Lucy malvada, eso quiere decir que luce exactamente igual a mí.

No me di cuenta hasta que escuché un rayo caer justo alado nuestro y algunas gotas cayeron en mi cara. Happy estaba volando como nunca antes pero el rayo lo desestabilizó por unos momentos. Oh, mi dios, Happy se recuperó y estaba volando incluso más rápido que un dragón. Las gotas que sentía no eran solo la lluvia del lugar sino eran las lágrimas de Happy mezcladas. Sus alas brillaban y sus dientes estaban apretados. Visualicé varias montañas y luego miré abajo. La tierra era verde. Había un montón de árboles debajo de nosotros.

—Happy—llamé su atención.

—No te preocupes, Lucy. Es esa montaña que está ahí — dijo con esfuerza y mejorando su agarre. En cuanto a la montaña, supe que era la primera, lo sentía. El poder mágico que se sentía era abrumador. ¿Cómo pudieron incluso subir hasta ahí ignorando este poder? Incluso Gray debió haber dicho algo siendo uno de los más coherentes del equipo con respecto a no subestimar el poder del enemigo.

Un viento fuerte nos envió hacia la derecha, después de todo Happy era pequeño y el viento era lo suficientemente fuerte para desviarlo. Rápidamente se recuperó.

Una vez que llegamos a la entrada de la cueva, un aire frío acarició mi piel. Happy se encontraba exhausto y jadeando en el suelo. Me armé de valor ignorando el revoloteo en mi estómago y tome a Happy entre mis brazos, permitiéndolo descansar.

—Bien hecho, Happy.

—Aye —dijo débilmente.

En estas situaciones, estaría sometida al miedo y con gran esfuerzo me metería en lo profundo de una cueva oscura en una montaña y con una tormenta inusual afuera pero al estar tanto tiempo con Acnologia sencillamente me ha sido fácil controlar mi respiración, no me distraje con los estruendosos rayos de afuera o con cada eco que cometía al pisar el suelo rocoso.

Los olores débiles de los demás me llegaron, alertándome de que cada vez me encontraba más cerca.

— ¡Lucy! —escuché en lo fondo de la cueva.

— ¡Natsu! —Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para empezar a correr.

No tardé mucho encontrar a mis compañeros y abrir mis ojos en sorpresa.

Natsu estaba en el suelo, mirando con un ojo y suspirando de alivio al verme, se notaba que había hecho un enorme esfuerzo. Erza se encontraba inconsciente, a mi derecha Gray recostado por la pared rocosa y parece que estaba durmiendo, Wendy estaba en el suelo con charle sobre ella boca para abajo no permitiéndome ver su rostro. A mi lado izquierdo había dos cuerpos amontonados, uno sobre el otro. Alice y Ángel ¿Qué hacían aquí? Todos estaban mal heridos.

— ¿Qu-qué fue lo que sucedió? —dije.

—Ha-Happy — dijo con dificultad Natsu dejando salir una pequeña risa.

Fui corriendo junto a Natsu y lo ayudé a ponerse boca para arriba y que su cabeza descanse en mi regazo, dejando a Happy sobre su torso.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — traté de parecer tranquila pero el terror en mi voz era evidente que no lo estaba.

—Quiere que vayas más profundo —dijo débilmente. Asentí sin preguntar más y me fui parando lentamente dejando su cabeza en el suelo cuidadosamente —. Debo entrenar más — trató de aliviar la situación como siempre pero no respondí. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y trató de moverse lo cual hizo un gruñido de dolor.

Llamé a Virgo para que lo ayude, a él y a los demás. No los quería dejar pero sabía que debía seguir adelante. Me mareaba el poder mágico que aquí adentro había y solo quería terminar esto para solucionar mis problemas con Tártaros.

Con paso apresurado me adentré un poco más, ya estaría en el corazón de la montaña. Mi respiración se volvía pesada y mi cuerpo igual. ¿Quién demonios poseía este poder mágico?

Finalmente, me detuve apoyando mis manos sobre la rocosa pared y tratar de que el aire llegue a mis pulmones. Me sentía débil con cada paso que daba y en cierta manera sentía que moría.

Sin previo aviso y sintiendo un poder mágico esquivé un rayo negro.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunté en medio de la oscuridad de un pasillo rocoso.

—Sabes quién soy —respondió con diversión y la voz me era tan familiar. No podía evitar ese sentimiento y esa ansiedad en mi pecho.

Entrecerré mis ojos en concentración ¿Acaso aquella voz era la misma de mi cabeza?

—No puede ser… — susurré y fui corriendo hacia dónde provino el rayo negro con brillo púrpura.

Corrí hasta que llegué y puse un pie en un lugar espacioso, antorchas se encendieron con fuego mágico apenas puse un pie dentro. Y vi el escrito de runas por la pared. Era un párrafo, para convocar al dragón del trueno.

Fija mi vista en aquel enorme escrito que era un fondo para la vista y no me percaté de rubia que se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

Ahí estaba ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa, esa era mí supuesta yo. Completamente idéntica a mí.

—Hola, Lucy —saludó con una sonrisa maquiavélica pero algo me había llamado la atención.

La luz dorada que apareció a lado de ella.

No dije nada quedándome entumecida. Era el círculo mágico de una puerta, entonces no solo era idéntica a mí, sino también era una maga celestial. Toqué mis llaves por inercia.

—Puerta de León, ábrete —susurré acariciando la llave de Loke.

— ¡Lucy! —Dijo apareciendo cantarín y emocionado con una luz dorada de fondo— ¡Ya es nuestra boda?

—Oye, Hime—escuché la voz gruesa y autoritaria del otro espíritu y poniendo un paso en la tierra, sus pies estaban cubiertos por una armadura dorada— ¿Quién es ese idiota?

—Solo sal… —dijo en una voz baja y peligrosa haciendo que se erice mi piel—. Loke

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver salir a aquel espíritu, era Loke sin duda, pero en él había algo que mi espíritu no tenía… magia oscura.

La apariencia de aquel Loke cambiaba en su pelo que era mucho más largo y sus ojos parecen estar más perfilado. Llevaba una gran armadura de color dorado con su signo del zodiaco dibujado y el pectoral de color negro. Acompañada con la armadura llevaba una larga capa de color morado y unos guantes duros también de color oscuro. Sus botas eran a juego con la armadura siendo estas del mismo material y color.

Miré de reojo al Loke de siempre y este parecía tenso. No podía ver sus ojos a causa de su flequillo pero si como apretaba su mandíbula y sus puños se encontraban cerrados.

Aquella maga igual a mí consiguió toda mi atención nuevamente.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? —grité alterada.

—Preguntas ¿Quiénes somos nosotras?

— ¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos! ¡Tú eras la voz en mi cabeza, ¿verdad!? ¡Contesta!

— ¡Ding, ding ding, premio para Lucy Heartfilia! —dijo feliz, divertida y aplaudiendo, dando pasos de izquierda a derecha con un Loke rodeado de maldad parado fijamente de donde había salido antes y fijando su mirada perfilada al espíritu a lado mío.

—Tú… —dije con una mezcla de duda y frustración.

Me interrumpió alzando su dedo índice e inclinándose hacia adelante — ¿Qué harás, Lucy? ¿Me matarás? O… mejor dicho ¿te matarás? —su sonrisa soberbia solo aumentó mi frustración ¿Quién demonios se creía? Por cierto, no parezco gorda… ese maldito Happy… Lo mataré después. Espera… ¿¡Es esa es una arruga!? Inmediatamente toqué la frente de mi rostro.

—Puedo eliminarte —murmuré y se rio haciendo un gesto el cual quería oírlo más fuerte. Coloqué mis manos en mi cadera y la miré desafiante.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Oh… querida! ¿Acnologia no te lo había dicho?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—A veces… ¿no te parece que el parece ser un ser muy… bipolar?

—Sigo sin entender…

—La maldad, de lo que estamos hechos. Los cuatro. Ustedes nos crearon a nosotros dos.

La miré confusa y arqueando una ceja. Hasta que aquella Lucy rio fuertemente atajándose de su estómago y de pronto lo vi. Una cola, negra y fina. Parecía peligrosa. Me fije en sus ojos, eran marrones como los míos pero sus pupilas eran rasgadas.

— ¿Qu-qué?

—Los humanos no pueden ser dragones a no ser con una energía muy oscura y con la autorización bendición o maldición de un dios.

— ¿La de… Zeref? —titubeé alzando mis dos cejas.

—Exacto —chasqueó los dedos en señal.

—Entonces…

—Acnologia ya conocía a Zeref antes de ser dragón —asentí para que continuara y ella asintió nuevamente en respuesta—. ¿Qué sabes de los Dragon Slayers?

—Que son magos quienes aprendieron poderes para cazar dragones.

—Bien. ¿Y sobre la dragonificación?

—Que es un proceso donde el cual el usuario de este tipo de magia perdida y cazadora usa de forma excesiva. Al menos, en Acnologia… él había usado en exceso sus poderes como Dragon Slayer e incluso se ha bañado en la sangre de sus víctimas.

—No es posible que tus compañeros, nakamas, como quieras llamarlos puedan ser dragones —cerró sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eso es solo un mito. Acnologia se convirtió en dragón, no solo por ser usuario de esa clase de magia sino por su atrevimiento y el poder de Zeref —sonrió—. Te lo explico de esta manera, Acnologia desafió a Anksheram, el mismo dios que maldijo a Zeref.

Un revuelto en mi estómago se inició, el sobresalto sobre lo que hizo Acnologia me mareó levemente. A pesar de estar hablando con ella y a distancia no desaparecía ese efecto debilitante—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Porque Acnologia buscaba paz, por una promesa a su pequeño y amado hermano menor. Acnologia sentía era su culpa la muerte de todos quienes fueron asesinados a manos de dragones, o más bien, a mano de su primer dragón… en quien había puesto su máxima confianza.

Sosteniendo nuestras miradas, le di a entender que no quería más rodeos, ella nuevamente respondió con una sonrisa de lado y comenzó su marcha de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda. Juntando sus manos atrás de su espalda y jugueteando con su cola.

—Acnologia quería paz, como su hermano menor, apreciaban la vida más que nada y ellos habían pensado que la batalla entre dragones y humanos era absurda, que en realidad podían convivir. Ellos contra el mundo. Eran pocas las personas que pensaban de la misma manera y era por eso que ellos eran excluidos de cualquier sociedad, de cualquier gremio, de cualquier lugar. Solo teniéndose el uno al otro ya que sus padres fueron asesinados por una guerra entre los propios humanos. Fueron a vivir en un bosque alejados de la civilización. Aquellas criaturas tenían quince o trece años. Aquellos niños que solo tenían un sueño… la paz.

Un día, Acnologia se fue para conseguir agua y se encontró con un dragón blanco, aquel dragón le prometió que sus poderes traerían la paz pero en cuanto Acnologia llamó a su hermano menor para que lo acompañara, viera a quien había encontrado y pudieran aprender juntos aquella magia que tanto anhelaban… el dragón sonrió con malicia y con sin un atisbo de duda atravesó su afilada cola en el pecho del niño menor. Acnologia no pudo hacer nada. Solo mirar. Solo llorar por su muerte…

Él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente a ese dragón blanco, él no lo era. El dragón solo se rio y se retiró, abriendo sus alas y dejando solo a aquel niño, iluso y tonto. ''Tranquilo niño, te dejaré con vida porque me hace gracia la estúpida ilusión de paz que tienes'', esas fueron las palabras de aquel dragón. Acnologia se sintió utilizado y traicionado; sin embargo, ojo por ojo… encontraría a ese dragón y lo mataría. Entonces, conoció a Zeref entre lágrimas y lamentos, el brillo de furia en sus ojos hizo entender al mago oscuro que sucedió.

Zeref había dicho que no entendía mucho sobre las muertes pues ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, intrigado Acnologia pidió una explicación, Zeref se la dio. Todo era culpa de Anksheram, que aquel dios solo quería ver muerte mientras más aprecias la vida.

Fue en su búsqueda que conoció a su segundo dragón y el último, quien enseñó el caos. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo que pasaron juntos Acnologia antes de conocer a aquel dragón que aunque tuviera una magia tan destructiva era completamente bueno y honesto, había jurado matar a todos los dragones hasta llegar al asesino de su hermano. Que cuando escuche los rumores de que un hombre llamado Acnología aniquila a los dragones, que ese dragón tema por su vida y que empiece a pensar en cómo pedir perdón.

Finalmente lo encontró pero no como él quería, aquel dragón ya estaba muerto y no fue él quien lo mató. Acnologia ciego por la rabia y la impotencia de no poder vengar a su hermano desafió a Anksheram. '' ¡Primero me quitas a las personas que quiero y ahora me quitas a quien quiero matar! ¡Pido paz y me das destrucción, pido venganza contra un dragón y me das nada! ¡Tú no eres un dios! ¡Tú eres una basura cobarde!''. Anksheram sabiendo que Ancologia odiaba a los dragones maldijo su sangre. Acnologia se convertiría en dragón tarde o temprano pero fue temprano pues Zeref fue quien mató a ese dragón por accidente. Sin saber que la esencia mágica de Zeref se encontraba en la sangre del dragón, se bañó como último recurso, golpeando una y otra y otra vez el cuerpo inerte y escamoso.

Y fue así como las gotas de sangre, aquella esencia de la maldición de Anksheram de Zeref, activó la sangre de dragón en el cuerpo de Acnologia, haciendo que esas gotas de sangre que se encontraban sobre su cuerpo tomaran unas formas peculiares, su piel se vuelva escamosa y negra y sus ojos se vuelvan blancos. Acnologia solo pudo reír captando la maldición de Anksheram. ''Es absurdo que me conviertas en lo que más odio porque no importa que… te mataré... lo juro''

—Pero eso es muy contradictorio. Si al final Acnologia es el dragón apocalíptico y al final de todo quería venganza lo cual cuenta como caos. ¿Por qué Anksheram lo convirtió en un dragón como tal?

—Porque Acnologia había hecho un juramento a su hermano antes de morir. El conseguir la paz, que ningún humano vuelva a morir y que las personas puedan convivir. En ese tiempo, para Acnologia conseguir paz para los humanos luego de la muerte de su hermano, significaba matar a todos los dragones creyendo ciegamente que los humanos podrían llevarse bien si es que no habían dragones. Disponiéndose a aprender la magia del caos. Anksheram maldijo también su poder para que este creciera y no pudiera controlar el daño que con cada rugido podría hacer.

Mi boca se abrió en forma de o. Entonces Acnologia se convirtió en lo que más odiaba y su magia… fue engañado por su propia magia ya que ahora ya no hay dragones pero si siguen habiendo batallas y muerte entre gremios solo que si él interfiere… todo un continente podría morir yendo contradictoriamente a la promesa con su hermano.

Miré a la otra Lucy quien me miraba fijamente.

—Eso quiere decir que Acnologia también tiene una parte….

—La parte cuya quiere eliminar a las personas es su forma dragón yendo contradictoriamente a sus principios pero su parte humana hoy en día sigue luchando por el dominio de sí mismo para evitar la muerte de personas inocentes quienes puedan vivir en paz y el que solo quiere venganza contra Anksheram.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué te tengo?

—Es un efecto colateral, aparentemente — alza sus hombros— quizás el que él te haya enseñado la magia oscura y maldita te ha afectado. Después de todo ser dragón es su maldición y es su magia la que te está enseñando.

—Ósea que si dejo que Zeref se me acerque mucho podría convertirme en un lagarto gigante.

Se rio — No lo sé. Porque no tienes la sangre de Acnologia sino su poder maldito.

—Eso no me explica mucho. ¿Por qué te tengo?

—Digamos que soy tu parte oscura, la parte dragón que va a querer tomar posesión de tu cuerpo. Así como la parte dragón que creció gracias a la magia Dragon Slayer y la maldición de Anksheram, tomó posesión de Acnologia.

—Pero no eres un dragón

—Aun no. Mientras más consumas tu elemento, más fuerte me haré. Es por eso que te he dicho que es un mito. Es cierto que todos los Dragon Slayers tienen una dragonificación posible pero esto solo se permitirá con la autorización de un dios.

De pronto noté que la mirada de la otra Lucy ya no estaba fija en mí sino por encima de mi hombro.

—Eh, tu novio está aquí.

—Pero… —jadeé.

—Mañana nos veremos aquí —y sin decir más desapareció con Loke malvado abriendo su puerta y pasar al mundo espiritual.

* * *

**Hola minna!**

**Si aun no morí xD Gracias por su preocupación y los mensajes 3**

**Sé que este cap puede ser medio confuso xD Pero en el sgte. lo aclararé mejor 3**

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque creo que me divague un poco con la historia de Ancologia. La verdad que no tenía ni idea de que poner xD la escribia y la borraba de vuelta LOL **

**Le agradezco por todo, reviews, follows, favs 3 **

**Pido disculpas por el atraso pero el bloqueo que tengo es increible **

**Nos leemos pronto **

**Zo. **


	10. Capítulo 8

_**Desclarimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama :3**_

**Un Corazón Hecho Por Lágrimas**

**NOTA: Los espiritus cuando me refiero a una forma oscura me refiero a como la saga Eclipse de Espíritus Celestiales. Así mismo fue como le había descrito a Loke por ejemplo en el capítulo anterior.**

**Capítulo 8: Traición.**

**Fairy Tail**

**Con Levy**

_"Luego de aquella vez en la montaña de Toreno, miembros de nuestro gremios fueron traídos aquí gracias a Alice y a Ángel quienes dijeron que siguieron órdenes de Lu-chan. También comunicaron que ella iba detrás de las llaves de los dragones pero que aun así no invocó a Raiton, dragón del trueno. La razón, informaron que Lu-chan había mirado a Sting y luego a ellas como si fuera que ella sabía que si lo invocaba, Sting moría. Sin embargo, comentaron que había algo un poco más… oscuro en ella._

_Habían pasado cinco meses. Tártaros no había hecho nada desde aquella vez que habían destruido Mermaid Heels y asesinando a personas inocentes incluyendo a miembros de Quatro Cerberus que fueron para ayudar al gremio femenino._

_Fairy Tail continuaba alerta junto con los demás gremios por si algo sucedía. Aun así podíamos relajarnos un poco al saber que Lu-chan se encontraba con Sting-kun y Acnologia y que no había hecho alguna estupidez como irse sola contra aquel gremio que la cazaba._

_Sin embargo, los días eran densos, todos esperando un ataque, esperando una emergencia de nuestros amigos y aliados gremios. Todos entrenando arduamente. Muchos con sed de venganza como Kagura quien entrena cada mañana en un combate que parece a muerte junto con Er-chan. Otros con el objetivo de obtener mayor poder y así obtener la suficiente fuerza para proteger a quienes aman, como Natsu quien suele practicar con Gajeel y Gray. Juvia no se queda atrás tampoco y Happy alentándolos a continuar, en especial, a Natsu._

_Natsu lo está tomando tranquilamente toda esta situación a como esperábamos que él lo maneje pero es evidente que aún le molesta que Lu-chan se encuentre con Sting. Simpatizando con él, creo saber por qué es. Fue todo culpa de Alice pero también fue culpa de él en cierta manera. Si tan solo él le hubiese hecho entender a Lu-chan sus sentimientos. Quizás, ella jamás estaría ahora mismo con Sting y mucho menos con un dragón tan peligroso como lo es Acnologia. Sin olvidar el hecho, de que, Zeref no la estaría cazando con uno de los gremios oscuros más poderosos del reino Fiore._

_Pero esa culpabilidad que siente Natsu, no es muy diferente a la cual la sentimos todos nosotros. Es nuestra culpa por haber caído en aquella trampa de Alice. Nuestra culpa que Lu-chan haya decidido querer callarnos y buscar poder sin importar de quien se trataba._

_Por más de que Sabertooth nos haya dicho que ella era parte de ellos, que Lu-chan ahora era un tigre. No nos importa que ella tenga su sello o no. Ella sigue siendo una hada, parte de nuestra familia. Prometimos entre todos nosotros no causarle más dolor a nuestra maga celestial favorita como también prometimos que no dejaríamos que Tártaros y mucho menos Zeref pongan sus manos sobre ella._

_Mientras nosotros nos hacemos más fuertes y ayudamos a las sobrevivientes de Mermaid Heels y a Bacchus. Sabemos que Lu-chan está protegida. Y que el momento pronto llegará. Confía en nosotros Lu-chan. No te rindas. Porque nosotros tu familia, Fairy Tail, no te dejaremos caer"._

— ¿Qué tanto escribes, enana?

—No es nada, Gajeel— dije rápidamente cerrando mi diario.

—Rara.

— ¿Ya has podido abrir aquel libro que Rogue te había traído?

— ¿Te refieres al que dice ''Dragon Slayer''?

Gajeel asiente y seguidamente yo solo niego con la cabeza en respuesta.

— ¡Mocosos! —el maestro llama nuestra atención desde el piso superior. Provocando que el escándalo habitual de Fairy Tail se detenga de inmediato. Su rostro, sus expresiones, todo nos demostraba que iba a dar un anuncio importante.

— ¿Qué sucedió, abuelo? —preguntó Laxus. Él estaba al otro lado del gremio recostado con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados por uno de los postes de madera y a su lado miembros de su equipo.

—Traigo dos noticias de suma importancia —Hizo una pausa asegurándose que todos les prestemos atención. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió firme pese a la Mirajane que estaba a su lado con una expresión preocupada—. La primera es que Tártaros destruyó el Consejo Mágico.

Todos en el gremio se alarmaron, las preguntas de cómo era eso posible salieron apenas se dio aquella noticia y las expresiones de terror y asombro se hicieron entre todos. Kagura golpeó una de las paredes y todos voltearon a verla. Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero cualquiera de nosotros podía ver claramente sus puños apretados con fuerza.

Con el silencio formado luego del puño de Kagura, el maestro volvió a hablar —Dijeron que fue solo uno de ellos. —las caras de preocupación se hicieron nuevamente más notables. Y la pregunta de: "¿Cómo solo uno de ellos pudo destruir todo el Consejo Mágico?" estaba pegada a los rostros de estos.

— ¿Cuál es la segunda noticia? —dijo Gray esperanzado de que ésta sea más positiva.

—Sabertooth ha reportado, que Lucy fue tras ellos apenas la noticia llegó a ella. Ahora ellos están planeando una ofensiva antes que un plan defensivo.

—Lo cual me parece completamente razonable —dijo alguien frente a las puertas del gremio.

— ¡Primera! —exclamó el maestro.

—Lucy necesitará toda la ayuda posible ya que ella es la que está atacando. Necesitará que los magos más fuertes de cada gremio vayan con ella para cuidarla porque fue sin pensar, y está expuesta. Cayó en su trampa.

En aquel momento se escuchó como alguien azotó las puertas para salir.

Fue Natsu, quien fue tras Lu-chan junto con Happy.

—Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Kagura, Wendy, ustedes irán a ayudar a Lucy. Junto con Natsu quien ya acaba de irse. —informó la primera.

—Yo también quiero ir. —dije con determinación.

La primera me miró mientras ella se colocaba a lado del maestro.

—Tengo entendido que Rogue, te había dado un libro que no se puede abrir.

Asentí— Pero Lu-chan es mi mejor amiga. Debo ir.

Los ojos Mavis se clavaron en mí— Todos ayudaremos mientras a Levy para poder abrir aquel libro.

—Tengo el presentimiento que es algo importante —comenta Makarov en voz baja.

—Yo también —susurra Mavis—. En cuanto podamos saber cuál es el contenido de aquel libro eres libre junto con otros de ir a ayudar, o bien quedarse y defender Magnolia en caso de cualquier ataque.

Todos en el gremio afirmamos. Los mencionados para ayudar a Lucy salieron de la misma manera en como Natsu se había retirado antes. Sentí un poco de decepción pero me propuse a abrir ese libro lo más rápido que pudiera para poder ayudar a Lu-chan en esta batalla.

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Alice? —preguntó Jet.

Alice y Ángel se habían quedado aquí en Fairy Tail todo este tiempo y ahora luego de esta noticia desaparecieron. Solo espero que no nos traicionen. O no sabría si es eso pero sé que tengo una preocupación interna la cual no saldrá fácilmente.

—Veamos si es que tiene runas —diije Freed acercándose a mí mientras coloco el libro sobre la mesa.

**En Algún Lugar**

**Con Lucy**

Debería tener miedo, debería estar quedándome ahora mismo en Sabertooth y planear una estrategia pero sabía que Sting con la ayuda de Acnologia ya se estaría encargando de informar a todos que yo estoy yendo a enfrentarlos y planear algo para cuidar mis espaldas. Probablemente, Natsu incluso ya estaría saliendo como una bala de Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, no siento miedo. No siento enojo tampoco por ellos tratando de ayudarme. Sino ansiedad… Ellos podrían morir pero… no me importa.

Los árboles pasan rápidamente mientras yo corro sin estar realmente consciente de mi velocidad. Siento que tengo incluso una cola detrás de mí pero sé que no hay nada. Después de todo, así es como me siento luego de haberme rehusado invocar a Raiton.

La otra Lucy me lo había advertido, si iba a Toreno junto a ella, si invocaba a Raiton, Sting iba a morir pero no solamente él sino también Natsu y los demás. Zeref estaba tan cerca que no había tiempo para la invocación y la pelea contra el dragón. Así que había optado por pedirle ayuda a Alice y a Ángel quienes habían aparecido para ayudar. Mientras a ella junto con Virgo pedía que se los llevaran. Miré a Sting quien me había agarrado de la mano.

Él se había quedado callado esperando a que yo le diga algo pero solo vi la pared de piedra de Raiton y su oración de invocación. Cerré los ojos y el escalofrío de poder se expandió a través de mí. La tormenta y todo aquel acontecimiento hicieron que olvidase todo sobre Zeref y la advertencia de mí otra yo. Zeref tomó provecho de esto. Ya que con la tormenta no iba a poder ver claramente su acercamiento, pero olvidó que podía sentirlo.

Salvé a mis amigos y fui junto a Acnologia en compañía de Sting.

Ahora estaba aquí, luego de cinco meses. Luego de haber sentido que estaba atrapada y que el tiempo era mi peor enemigo. Al fin estaba yendo contra ellos. Sola completamente. Dejé atrás a Sting y a Acnologia.

En un tiempo atrás me importaría pero siento como voy cambiando. Como soy menos yo y más ella.

La noticia no la había recibido de la ciudad o de una aldea o pueblo. Me lo había dicho ella.

**Flashback- Noche anterior-**

_**(Sueño de Lucy)**_

_—Es tiempo, Lucy_

_— ¿Tiempo de qué? —miré a mi yo oscuro quien sonreía como siempre._

_—Tártaros está destruyendo el consejo mágico esta noche. La noticia seguramente se publicará para mañana en la mañana._

_— ¡No puede ser!_

_—Han muerto inocentes —dijo con voz burlona—. Nuevamente por tu culpa. Porque no has decidido aparecer aún._

_— ¡Cállate!_

**Fin del Flashback**

Así es como ella empezó cada noche a atormentarme pero sabía que ella no mentía.

Acnologia siempre me ha preguntado si ya sabía la razón por la cual ella nunca me dejaba dormir.

Sting cada noche me acariciaba y su cálida mano tocaba con suavidad mi rostro frío. Sabía que él era consciente de que yo estaba cambiando. Yo sabía que él se había dado cuenta aquella vez en Toreno, que no era la misma.

Apenas me había despertado de aquel sueño, él me había dicho — Ve. Corre. Yo me encargaré de Acnologia y los gremios.

Aunque aún hay una parte viva de mí, de la antigua Lucy. Puedo decir que siempre voy a estar agradecida con él porque incluso en estos días más oscuros él está ahí, apoyándome y ayudándome incondicionalmente.

Ojalá… no lo termine matando…

Totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos dejo mi cuerpo en un estado automático. La otra Lucy toma el control. Soy enviada a un mundo oscuro dentro de mí.

Ahí está ella, parada sobre lo que parece agua, con una suave y ligera luz que apenas ilumina el lugar.

Como en todos mis sueños.

Solo que esta vez es real.

— ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Estás muriendo poco a poco.

—Estoy muriendo poco a poco… —susurré cansada.

—Estoy tomando el control. Cada vez eres más un animal en cautiverio.

—Esta es una pelea sin héroes, ¿verdad?

— ¿Una batalla? Muchos llamarían "Apocalipsis".

—Inocentes morirán.

—No eres la heroína acá, Lucy. Nadie lo es para ser sinceros.

— ¿Entonces por qué voy?

—Porque si no cazas, ellos nos cazaran. Permítete, Lucy.

—No… —dije débilmente.

—Déjame matarlos.

—No…

—Entonces despiértate. Aleja esa humanidad. Únete a mí — dijo estirando su mano derecha, sus garras terriblemente amenazantes.

Imágenes de los miembros de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth pasan por mí. Cada uno de mis amigos, mi papá, mi mamá.

—Prefiero... —dije mirándola a los ojos—. Verte en el campo de batalla.

Ella sonríe con malicia y juguetea con su cola.

—Como desees.

Vuelvo a tener control sobre mí. Y sé que ella se separa de mí por momentos como aquella vez hace cinco meses. No encontré lógica alguna pero lo único que sé es que el tiempo que puede estar separada de mí es limitado. Aun así, sin ella solo tengo el cincuenta por ciento de mi poder. Seguro irá por Raiton.

Los espíritus de los demás dragones fueron asesinados por Zeref, no sé cómo lo hizo o como supo sobre el plan pero así lo hizo. Solo sé que Raiton y el dragón del inframundo son los que están disponibles.

Y algo me dice que aquel último dragón mencionado, su llave debe estar en Tártaros.

Devuelta en mí estoy entre los escombros del consejo mágico.

Miro a mí alrededor. Todo está bien por el momento pero saco mi Fleuve d'étoiles. Agudizo mis sentidos. Al parecer todo el mundo ya se había alejado del lugar y cómo puedo ver la guardia real fue completamente asesinada.

El viento sopla y cierro mis ojos concentrándome.

—Puerta del León, ábrete, Loke —susurró y Loke aparece a lado de mí con su traje.

Él también cambia. Su personalidad se va pareciendo a aquel Loke de la otra Lucy.

Escucho un movimiento rápido a mi derecha y rápidamente pongo una barrera oscura alrededor de mí.

Una serie de explosiones van frente a mí pero todos impactan contra la barrera mágica protectora.

— ¿¡Qu-Qué!? —escucho a alguien sobre los escombros.

—Ve por él —ordeno a Loke y él va.

— ¡No sé quién eres! ¡Pero te mataré aquí!

Su apariencia era algo felina. Era joven con dientes afilados y sus ojos un poco rasgados y manchas oscuras en los lados de la cara como las de un guepardo.

Pude ver que en su pectoral izquierdo tenía la marca de su gremio… Tártaros.

Algo dentro de mí me hizo sonreír.

Lo miré a los ojos y él se tensó. Distraído, Loke lo golpea en el rostro con un impacto regulus y este sujeto se estrella contra el resto de una pared rota creando un pequeño cráter en esta. Loke se contuvo.

— ¿Quién eres? —le pregunto de forma demandante.

Él se levanta, escupiendo un poco de sangre luego del puño. Me mira con odio pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mi nombre es Jackal, uno de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio de Tártaros... Recuerda eso en el infierno... Como el nombre del hombre que masacró el senado entero.

— ¿Así que fuiste tú él que causó todo esto?

—Sí. Y debo asumir que era a ti a quien queríamos. Lucy Heartfilia.

Sonreí.

—Llévame con tu gremio.

Él ríe.

—Ya están aquí.

Rápidamente siento el impacto de una pierna contra mi rostro. Y caigo a varios metros de donde estaba.

— ¡Lucy! —escucho a Loke preocupado.

Mientras me ponía de pie de nuevo. Sabía que mi flequillo luego de aquella patada me tapaba mis ojos.

—Mátalos —ordené con furia dentro de mí.

A Loke lo envuelve una luz dorada y tiene la armadura. Es el Loke de ella, el que ahora está conmigo.

—Jackal… —escucho a alguien decir con un poco de diversión—. No mueras.

—No me digas que hacer Mard Geer.

—kyouka tu tampoco te contengas. No porque tu ataque haya resultado significa que es una presa fácil.

Miré frente a mí una vez ya levantada.

Habían ocho miembros que me rodeaban, uno de ellos tenía gran parecido a Gray.

Loke sigue mi orden y va contra Jackal. Él recibe las explosiones de aquel demonio pero la armadura dorada se convierte en negra y los protege de todas aquellas, luego vuelve a ser dorada. El combate comienza a ser cuerpo a cuerpo. Y las manos de Leo contienen unas llamas oscuras. Jackal se ve divertido pero preocupado por si alguno de esos puños le golpea.

—Tauro, Gemini, Sagitario, Capricornio, Escorpio, Aries —susurro y las puertas se abren a mis dos lados. Todos mis espíritus con un aspecto diferente y oscuro.

—Ezel, ve contra el toro. Torafuzar, ve contra Gemini. Silver, contra la cabra. Tempester, contra Escorpio. Keyes contra Aries —ordena Mard Geer.

En cuanto Torafuzar crea su agua ordeno a Gemini — Usa el poder de Aquarius.

Ellos se convierten en mí y una yo con el poder de Aquarius aparece. Con el signo de ella sobre mis pechos y el signo de gemini en mi cintura hacia la derecha.

—Mátenlos a todos —digo nuevamente.

—No se contengan —dice Mard geer.

Miro directamente a Mard Geer pero luego mi mirada se desvía en el demonio femenino frente a él. Creo que le había llamado Kyouka.

En cuanto mis espíritus y los demonios empezaron a pelear a tierra comenzó a temblar bajo los golpes y los poderes mágicos que colapsaban.

Mard geer sonreía y en sus manos tenía un libro antiguo en la cual cuya portada aparecían las iniciales "E.N.D". No me molesté en este detalle porque Kyouka comenzó a correr hacia mí, en su forma etherias.

Rápidos y potentes golpes trata de darme pero me dejo alcanzar por uno. En cuanto el impacto es nuevamente en mi rostro y me lleva por los aires lejos, hago un movimiento con mi mano haciendo que el látigo agarre la muñeca de ella que estaba extendida hacia el frente luego del golpe. La traigo hacia mí y preparo mi aliento. Ella mira horrorizada sabiendo lo que le viene y finalmente cuando caigo sobre mis pies ella ya está frente a mí. Veo que con la desesperación hizo una magia reforzadora.

—Aunque mi alma desaparezca de éste mundo, ustedes simples humanos ¡no tienen ningún futuro!

— ¡Rugido del Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis!

En la cara de Kyouka, mi ataque la impacta. Ella grita. Y el rugido va hasta una colina lejos de aquí y lo hace explotar.

— ¿En serio creía que una magia reforzadora y su forma etherias la ayudaría?

No hay rastros de Kyouka luego de aquel rugido. Los demonios me miran y mis espíritus aprovechan. Mard Geer comienza a reír descontroladamente.

—Eres fuerte. ¡Realmente fuerte! ¡Dragon Slayer de Acnologia! ¡Hija de Layla! —dice Mard Geer.

— ¿Cómo sabes quién es mi madre? —digo. Mirándolo con intriga.

—Mard Geer, está dispuesto a darte esa información —comenta—. Pero para eso debes venir a nuestro gremio, donde más bien, pueda… enseñarte.

— ¿Enseñarme?

— ¿Tú crees realmente que tu madre murió tratando de salvarles a todos?

— ¿Entonces cómo murió?

—Fairy Tail la mató — dijo una voz detrás de mí.

— ¡Lord Zeref!

Me doy media vuelta y lo veo. Estaba ahí parado, con aquellos ojos negros pero que denotaban tristeza.

—Layla, murió en manos de Fairy Tail —volvió a repetir.

— ¿Por qué?

—Haz que tus espíritus se detengan.

Alcé una mano y mis espíritus dejaron de atacar a los demonios quienes empezaron a mirar a Zeref.

—Ella trataba de ayudarme.

— ¡Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego!

— ¡Natsu! —grité.

Y Zeref es golpeado por Natsu.

Una vez que Zeref cae al piso Natsu me dirige su mirada.

— ¿Estás bien, Luce?

Por dentro me enojo pero luego veo los ojos de Zeref, estos se tornan rojos y algo dentro de mí empieza a retumbar. Dejo de tener control sobre mí.

Tengo una visión mientras miro aquellos ojos rojos.

* * *

_Mi madre está ahí con Aquarius a su lado. A lado de ella se encuentra un señor grande, posee pelo azul oscuro muy largo, algo similar al pelo de Gajeel, y posee ojos penetrantes cubierto de unas ojeras. Tiene la piel oscura, y en esta lleva varios patrones azules como lo de Acnologia. Le dice que debe destruir la llave para que pueda invocar al rey de los espíritus, ella se rehúsa. Aquarius le dice que no pasa nada, que lo haga y que por sobre todo ella la ama. Están frente a una gran puerta, la puertas del proyecto eclipse._

_Makarov se coloca detrás de ella y le toca el hombro. Parece incitándola a que lo haga. Mientras lágrimas escapan de sus ojos._

_—Piensa en Lucy. No habrá futuro si es que no lo haces— le dice._

_Mi madre llora pero sonríe al igual que Aquarius._

_En cuanto mi madre está por romper la llave, mientras un círculo mágico aparece por Aquarius. Makarov quien tenía una espada parecida a las de Erza, la clava por detrás. Traspasando lo que estoy segura, su corazón._

_Aquarius maldice en pleno shock y llora de rabia, parece que atacará a Makarov con todo su poder._

_—No mates a Lucy —susurra mi mamá entre lágrimas, suplicante._

* * *

— ¡Luce! —escucho a Natsu lejos pero sé que se acerca, así también como uno de los demonios sé que me está por atacar —. ¡Rugido del dragon de fuego!

El rugido de Natsu es potente pero Jackal lo esquiva a tiempo haciendo que el rugido incendie unos cuantos escombros alrededor nuestro.

Sin tener un control sobre mí. Las palabras salen de mi boca en un murmuro. La otra yo ya conquistó a Raiton, los cielos se vuelven rojos. Mis lágrimas no dejan caer. Incluso deseo que ella tenga el control ahora. Fairy Tail… mató a... mamá... Makarov… ¿¡Por qué!?

—"Un rayo caerá con pequeñas y abundantes lágrimas, "—no tenía control, el rayo de Raiton bajo mi comando cae— "La libertad para muchos se teñirá en rojo"—Juro internamente matar a Makarov. Hacerlo sufrir. Mi libertad… se tiñe en sangre de otros— "Y las nubes rojas se tornarán rosas claros por aquellas luces espontáneas" —cada lágrima era un trueno tras otro—"; los vientos se tornarán agresivos queriendo expandir el fuego"—el viento que causa Acnologia por su vuelo sobre mí hace que las llamas de Natsu se expandan— "Y nuevamente otro trueno cae con intención de partir la tierra en dos. Como un rugido, esa instantánea luz anunciará el comienzo del colapso".

Vuelvo completamente en mí y la imagen de mi mamá viene.

— ¡No! — grito a todo pulmón mientras Sting que había llegado con Acnologia me ataja para que no caiga — ¡No! ¡Maldito!

Estoy siendo consumida por la oscuridad, siento como la otra Lucy toma mi lugar y las palabras dulces de Sting se desvanecen a lo lejos.

Estoy dentro de mí otra vez. Esta vez. La otra Lucy ya me esperaba con una mano extendida y con una sonrisa.

—No debes confiar en nadie —me dice —. ¿Sabes quién era él que se encontraba a su lado?

—No —contesto sollozando.

—Acnologia en su forma humana.

— ¿Qué? —y los pedazos de mi corazón ya roto se volvieron a romper no quedando en nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por poder. Tu madre era una amenaza, igual que Zeref pero tú sabes, ella no era como él. Ella solo quería un mundo en paz para su preciada hija.

Me quebro en llanto pero antes de que caiga sobre mis rodillas, mi yo oscuro agarra mi mano.

—La vengaremos…Juntas…

—Juntas…

—Sí…

—De acuerdo.

Siento como mi poder y el de ella se unen. La imagen de mi madre viene a mi mente. ¿Ellos quería matarme por eso ella tuvo que suplicar por mi vida hasta el último segundo de su vida?

Escucho el rugido de Acnologia, luego el trueno feroz. Estoy de vuelta a una realidad que se empieza a colapsar.

* * *

**Lo seee xD YA ERA HORAAA DE LA CONTII**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y también les envió a todos un saludo y un abrazo enorme.**

**Para aquellos nuevos seguidores y lectores de esta aventuraa espero que les haya gustado la contii**

**Muchas gracias por los follows y favs**

**Dejen sus comentarios 3 **

**Byeee, Zo. **


End file.
